One Year
by Ai-40
Summary: Thrown into an arranged marriage for the sake of her brother's happiness for one year. At the end of it all will she stay or will she leave?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

It was official and we were all completely utterly shocked. My baby brother, the once who had murdering psychological problems, had fallen in love. Except for Kankuro who claimed to have noticed the signs since the very beginning and was especially supportive of him. Not that I wasn't or anyone else by that matter considering the fact that the Kazekage had bothered to show any romantic interest. It was just quite unexpected but in a good way.

Who could have blamed Gaara though, he had fallen for the most pure hearted girl I could have ever met. This is were the shocking part came to me. The kazekage, had fallen in love with none other than the heiress of the Hyuga clan, Hinata Hyuga.

She was the Leaf's ambassador for the past three years because someone very lazy if I may add thought the job was too troublesome. We took turns her and I, we would travel to each others village every other month. Discussed liaisons amongst the council, strategies, and upcoming projects. Making our ties stronger than ever before by creating such trust.

Kankuro said that for the first few months they were both very awkward and that Gaara visited him a lot late at night right after he would walk the Hyuga to her dormitory and attack him with questions. Poor boy he didn't yet understand love and to be honest neither did I.

My brother said he thought Gaara was going through a stage of finally noticing the opposite sex. With the war over and all Uchiha's gone what else was there to do? It was true. Missions were too simple and boring for a while so I blew Kankuro off. Hormones, he called it. Until a few months in that I started to notice changes in him. Whenever Hinata came Gaara made sure that he was the one to greet her at the Sand's entrance and he never gave her an escort unlike mine, the slacker. He would guide her himself around the village, take her out to eat, take late night walks, and discuss for hours in his office. Not that I thought bad of Gaara no, my brother was respectful and Hyuga was far too innocent.

Little things I began to notice, Gaara for once smiled more often when she was around or when he received letters from her atleast once a weak. He was easier to talk to especially around the villagers and children. What a change Hinata had made in my brother and I had to praise her for my brother the once whom never made any facial expression couldn't stop smiling.

After, that's when it got complicated, it was a known fact that the feelings were mutual but the barrier was there. The three day walk to arrive to each others village, she was from the Land of Fire and him the Land of Wind. He wished to marry her but how could he when she was far away. He was Kazekage, the people of our village depended on him, he couldn't just up and leave the place even if it was for the sake of his own love. Hinata was from an old clan of generations, had the kekkei genkai, was heiress to her clan, and an important jonin of the Leaf Village. How could they be together?

Negotiations were set and Kankuro, who believed that there was hope in this more than me, was sent off to try to convince first the Hyuga's own family member especially the head of the clan. It didn't take even a week to convince Hiashi Hyuga for he was more than flattered that the great Kazekage was interested in his eldest daughter. I don't think it was that that had convinced him but the word from her dearest cousin who had witnessed their love progress. Maybe it was guilt from a father who raised his daughter too harshly and now only wished for her happiness because although Hinata was older she was not to become heir. I suppose we'll never know maybe it was truly a father's love for his daughter's happiness.

Next part now that was difficult and it had consisted not only of Kankuro but the help of Baki as well. They asked for a meeting with the Leaf's council, the Hokage, and the Fire Lord. All in one place discussing and analyzing the dilemma. It was not that they were against the union in fact they welcomed it but the fact of the matter was that Hinata was a strong ninja and losing her would be a terrible loss. One needed a special visa to stay in another's village let alone live in. Plus it had only been three years since the fourth war and half of the villages ninjas had died in battle, such a short time still hadn't made up for those numbers. It was by far impossible without getting much discrimination and being looked down by the other nations. The rules were against them.

It wasn't until a month after I had visited the Leaf for ambassador meetings that news came. How could I forget my visit there that week. Everyone kept pestering me and asking me question which did not make me feel any better. Until some pineapple head finally got it out from me on what was really wrong. I told him, he always broke through my walls so easily, and told him that Gaara was not looking well. He hardly ate or slept, not that he did sleep much anyways. Everyone was off looking for some way to let them be but it seemed that the odds were against them.

So after three whole years and one month to be exact the appearance of a rather tired looking Neji Hyuga appeared at our front entrance very early one morning. Demanded to see the Kazekage and for the next few hours not a noise was made from his office. As the hours passed first Kankuro was asked to join then later Baki was called. It wasn't until hours late in the afternoon that they decided to call upon me which made me curious to all the secrecy.

I wasn't sure whether the news was good or bad because Neji had a small smile on his face while the rest well I wasn't sure if it was relief or concern in their eyes.

" We have found a loophole." Gaara said in the lowest voice I could barely manage to hear.

" Okay? What is it?" I asked.

" Take a seat Temari.", and I did. As the rest stood Gaara on his own seat, Kankuro on one side, Baki on the other, and Neji next to me.

Gaara began to speak. " About a few decades ago right after the first world war something similar happened. The daughter of the first Fire Lord fell in love with the an ANBU member from Iwagakure but he was far too good of a ninja to be let go. His council fought by no means to let such a strong ninja go. Until a decision was finally made by one of the guards of the fire lord to go and talk to the Earth council. He offered himself as replacement to the ninja they were to lose for his young sister's happiness was all that mattered to him at the moment. Thus an old rule was passed it was so old that it was forgotten and found in the library of the Leaf. A ninja for a ninja that's what they called it."

I stared blankly at him I still didn't quite understand but then he continued, " They want someone of equal status as Hinata. She is a member of a prestigious clan with the kekkei genkai and jonin. In the sand village we don't have many clans and the ones that we do are too small and unappealing to the council's eye. So they set their eyes on someone else…"

" Being by far the best female jonin in our records and as part of the council. Temari they want you."

To say that I was shocked would be an understatement. I hardly moved from my seat, made any noise, or speak. As soon as he finished though and before I could notice he was kneeling in front of me and took my hands in his. As I tried to form words to come out from my mouth Gaara spoke. " That's not all that they want." There was more? What could they possibly want already? Isn't it enough for me to leave my village, my home.

As Gaara spoke he did not look at me. " They want you to enter the village by an arranged marriage the same way that Hinata would enter into ours." Yes, that had done the trick. My mind was utterly and completely blank. Me, married? As if I could be someone's wife. I had no patience for men they were all the same, sex was all that went through their heads, how could I marry a pig?

I hadn't noticed but my hands were beginning to shake and Gaara took a stronger grip to them and spoke to me in the most lovingly way. " I could never ask you to do such a thing even if I do have the ability to force you, you are after all my sister…"

What he said afterwards I'll never know because at that moment every memory that I saw Gaara with Hinata flashed through my very eyes and heart. I wanted to cry, which I don't do very often, at the thought of the misery and pain that my brother had gone through these past few months. How could I kill his dream of having a family? No I could not because for the first twelve years of his life I never once bothered to care but now things had changed. I loved both my brothers very much, enough to move oceans for them. This was a chance so that they both could live happy and make their own little families. Oh yes, Kankuro was already married for a year to none other than Matsuri, but that was another story.

"To whom?" I interrupted.

The only ones that looked as shocked right at this moment were Gaara and Baki. Kankuro and Neji on the other hand were smirking by now.

"Temari you don't have to I promise I'll find another way." Gaara managed to say and so I repeated my question.

My baby brother sighed with defeat and took back his seat but it was not him who talked first. Neji was the first to speak, " He is a jonin of our village, and part of an old clan that goes back to sixteen generations, he is by far a great ninja. Our council thinks so and it appears that so does yours because Lord Baki is here representing them."

At this point I was just extremely irritated and blurted, " Alright I get it but I think I have the right to know, so I'm going to ask one more time! To whom?" I finished venomously.

It was Kankuro who answered me with a smile plastered on his face.

"Shikamaru Nara."

**I'm new at this so any suggestions or feedback are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews it made me really happy that you liked it because I was really nervous considering this was my first story. Even if its only 3 reviews thats enough to make me happy so thank you very much!**

"What!? Are you people insane? He's barely a child! Does he even know? How can you make a decision for someone just like this? This is barbaric! I refuse to marry someone that's so young! Don't you have anyone better to pick on?" I was shouting until Kankuro interrupted.

"Hey, calm down! He's only three years younger than you I don't know why your acting like the age gap is huge."

"To me that's a lot!" I remarked.

"Temari, he's nineteen, that's exactly the same age as me, your only twenty-two. Besides to be honest I could not think of a better man to marry my sister if you truly were to accept this requirement." Gaara interjected.

"Ugh I don't care! Choosing someone just like that out of the random just because I know him is not fair especially to him! Have you thought about what he had planned? Maybe he's already with someone we don't know that! Get me someone older at least that's all I'm asking for!", as I tried to continue through my rant someone with very pale eyes cleared his throat really loud as to get our attentions.

" If I may speak?"

Everyone in the room stood quietly then Gaara motioned his hand to him as if allowing him to do so.

"Lady Temari, if you really must know Shikamaru was the one who offered himself to do this." My eyes almost popped out and yet again I was speechless. At this point I heard Kankuro chuckling and Gaara forming a small smile. Baki was just as speechless as me.

He continued, " Shikamaru was also the one who found the loophole. He spent almost a week in the library searching through old ancient books of laws. When he finally found it he sent for a meeting with the council, Hokage, Fire Lord, my uncle, Lady Hinata, and myself. When it was mentioned that you must be married he offered himself. His father tried to object by saying it wasn't necessary as for they could surely could come up with someone but Shikamaru said no. That the one you should marry should be him."

At that point all I could really say was " Stupid kid." My mind was running wild trying to analyze the situation I was stuck in. When I had finally had the courage to accept such a ridiculous request, they tell me this! I have to marry Nara of all people! Why would he offer himself to do such a thing! What an idiot! I was furious at him for making such a stupid decision. He was still so young, as young as both my brothers because even though I love them both I had problems in their talks of marriage. There was so much left to do at such a young age, but then again we were ninja's and our lives could end at any moment during a mission. When they got me to understand that I let it go.

Neji continued. " We don't need an answer right away. Actually another reason why I am here is because the Fire Lord wishes to speak to you, Lady Temari."

"What for?" I asked monotonously.

He smiled at me, " Shikamaru knew you would be furious with the fact that you would have to marry and even worst with him. So the Fire Lord wishes to speak to you about a preposition about the marriage that might actually work to everyone's advantage. That I do need an answer to though. Are you willing to go speak with the Fire Lord?"

I swallowed really hard there was a lump in my throat and my mouth was dry. I eyed everyone else but they all had expectant eyes set on me. I remembered the reason for this request. My baby brother, so I didn't really have much to think about.

"Yes." I said.

One week later I found myself in front of the Fire Lord's building and Kankuro in toe right next to me. I was still flustered with him because he thought my situation funny. That was alright though because I made him pay the consequences very harshly.

I found myself sitting right across the Fire Lord with my brother next to me. On his left side were all his advisers and on his right sat the Leaf's council. There I found Shikaku Nara, father of lazy ass who had grinned at me the moment I stepped foot in the room. An exact replica I thought, great. The Fire Lord beamed at me before he commenced and that really irritated me. Why was it that everyone when talking about this always had to smile at me! As if they knew something that I didn't! Apparently the thought of me being married was amusing to the world! How annoying! That didn't last long though because my attention was brought back as the meeting began.

The Fire Lord commenced, " Well we all know why we're here so I wont beat around the bush. I'm trying to make this easier for you Temari. This is after all a big decision. One that affects us all but most importantly, you. So I have made a preposition that comes to an advantage to all of us. You have showed your loyalty by being the liaison to the Leaf for the past few years and Shikamaru Nara has put in a good word in for you so if he trusts you then so do I," Hearing that last part made my heart stopped for a second, since when did that lazy jerk bother to do anything? Let alone talk about me and in a good way. " So Temari I have made a draft of your marriage contract with your betroth and he has already signed it." What? I thought, that fast? Did he not need time to think about this too? " Temari we have come to an agreement if you agree of course, that you two are to be expected to be married for atleast one year. If you are willing to try even if it does not work out then at least it can be said that some effort was put into it. Marriage is a very big deal. If it did not work out it wouldn't be either of yours fault after all this is not the same as your brothers it is an arranged marriage. If by the end of the year you two decide to divorce, the marriage of your brother the Kazekage and Hyuga will not be affected. All we want is an attempt at this union with just that we can be assured that your loyalty will then rest to the Land of Fire." He finished but all I could stare at was the marriage contract right in front of my eyes.

There on both papers signed four times was his name. One was the marriage contract the other the divorce and the both had in big letters the date August 9th, todays date. He had planned this all along then? It made sense to me. My thoughts were interrupted though by the Fire Lord.

" Temari, we do not need an answer right away. We realize this is a huge decision we give you only one week to decide Temari because your brother is starting to get inpatient and if you do refuse we might have to start from scratch so the sooner the better."

"There is no need for me to think about anything. I have made a decision." I finally spoke.

The Fire Lord asked, " Are you sure? You have one week think about it slowly this is a lot to take in."

" I don't need to think about it. This is the happiness of my brother and who am I to take that away. If this is what it takes to bring back the joy into my brothers face once again then so be it. So yes, I accept." It was true. My brother was stressed now a days I began to miss the Gaara who I thought was strange because he laughed. Besides I was only three days away I was sure I could manage a few visits every now and then. Not to add to the fact this would all be over in one year.

I put out my hand as if to reach for the papers. One of the advisers stoop up quickly as soon as the Fire Lord tilted his head at him and was by my side with both pen and document.

I spoke, " One year, right? That's all it takes and my brother is free to marry Hinata. After that we can get a divorce and go our separate ways without them suffering conseqences?"

" Yes." This time Shikaku answered sympathetically.

I grabbed the pen from the man's hand and on the middle of the page signed my name next to his, Temari No Sabaku. At the bottom was where it all made it official, as I hesitated for a second I signed it Temari Nara. I eyed the man next to me and asked, " Shouldn't I sign the divorce ones to seeing as he already signed them?" This time the Fire Lord interjected with a small smile, " Incase you change your mind to stay married and so the marriage can be legal for the year it would be better if you wait for the year to end. Then we will have another meeting to discuss and if you truly wish for the divorce then you may sign the paper then."

I crossed my arms and glared at him, his smile never faltering from my evil eye. As if we'd want to stay together. He'd barely make it out alive through the first year being in my presence. Why would he stay longer with me than he was supposed to? He always said that I was the most troublesome woman he had ever met that ought to say something about how bad he thought of me. We'd probably kill each other in less then one month. Who knew how we were going to make this work but he decided this upon himself. I would take advantage of it because it meant my brother could be happy. After all it was just for a little while. Kind of like playing pretend that we were married. I had to admit though we weren't really that bad as people thought us to be especially when we were alone. I was sure we could manage some type of agreement. Before I knew it, it would all be over and we could pretend it never happened. So this thought got me through, it was just for one year, right? One year.

**Please be patient with me, the story might look like its dragging long but there are some things that need to be explained. Shikamaru's side of thoughts comes in the next chapter so i'll try to upload it as soon as I can! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! And no I am not offened at all if I get bad reviews, everyone is entitled to their own opinion. I do not expect for everyone to like my story and its okay any type of reviews are welcome because it gives me feedback my writing :) **

**Oh also, when there is a page break that means its someone else's point of view. I might be doing that alot because I might be doing both Temari's and Shikamaru's. It would be much easier than rewriting every other chapter just to see their point of view. I might use other characters point of view every now and then but not so much.**

Shikaku Nara went looking for his son the moment he stepped foot in the Leaf Village. The other members of the council assured him that they would go to Tsunade and give her the results of the meeting. With that taken off from his shoulders he searched for his son to inform him about Temari's decision and to get some answers from him. It was unlike him to do something without being asked. Sure he had his moments when he would show his skills that he truly could be a leader but never once did he bother to do anything that was well, troublesome. Shikaku recalled that for an entire week Shikamaru spent his time in the library searching and searching through a pile of books. He didn't watch the clouds at all that week, not once. It was enough to scare his friends that it might be the end of the world for that was not at all like him.

What surprised him even more was that the moment Koharu Utatane, one of the council's elders, suggested she be married to Kakashi Hatake he pounced his fists on the table and demanded it would be him, no one else. Yoshino, my wife, was just as dumbfounded as the rest in the meeting, but she became too comfortable with the situation now and thought that we should be proud for our son to marry the Kazekage's sister. So there Shikaku stood a few feet away finally being able to find his son laying down on his favorite cloud watching place seeking for answers and most importantly, why?

* * *

I felt my father's presence nearing as I watched the clouds on my favorite spot. I knew what he wanted, answers, so I'd tell him the truth. There was no point in lying to anyone and most importantly there was no point in lying to myself anymore. I felt a wave of relief wash over me when I finally came to the realization of my own feelings that I held buried within me for so long. Of course, my plan hadn't gone as I had planned and I was definitely not prepared for the outcome to turn out as it did, but what was done was done, there was no turning back.

Marrying Temari was not the plan that I had initiated in my head. When I managed to find the loophole I knew that if it was offered she wouldn't deny it. Temari loved both her brothers more than one could ever possibly imagine no matter how stone cold she looked, I knew her well. I thought we could kill to birds with one stone, Gaara could marry Hinata, and Temari could move to the Leaf. I wanted to take things slowly, because yes I Shikamaru Nara, was in love with the most fearsome female ninja. I thought it could be a great opportunity to take one step further without having to worry about the restrictions. I never made a move because I knew in the end it wouldn't work out. We were both too proud to leave our villages, our families, and friends. Now with her in the leaf I could have made things progress smoothly, slowly, because I knew the moment she'd realize my intentions she might drift away from me.

That was just Temari though, never bothered to care about love. She said it made one weak and show too much emotion while we conversed about both her brothers. It scared her and I could see it in her eyes when she looked at me. I understood her because she scared me too but the moment Kakashi sensei was mentioned to be her offering in marriage I became livid. Not to that closet pervert! So I spoke without thinking and for once in my life I spoke with my feelings not my brain. I would marry her. It was bound to happen if all went well, so why not now? Sure, she'd be angry, hurt me with her fan, scream a few profanities, but why avoid the obvious? Eventually I think everyone understood my reasons because after that I was met with smiles when it became a topic in the conversation, which was better for me. Too troublesome to explain. Lady Tsunade couldn't stop laughing because I managed to do something without being pestered by and praised Temari for keeping me in check, something my mother also appreciated. When I convinced the Fire Lord to take Temari into the Land of Fire all he said was he'd have to meet the woman who was my motivation, I was stunned by his remark. I was being teased, troublesome. At least Choji understood me, without having to explain myself, he smiled at me and said, " Good luck."

I was dozing off again, before I even realized it my dad was next to me and took a seat.

" She said yes." He never beat around the bush, always straight to the point.

I smiled. Checkmate, I thought.

" Shikamaru, why.." I didn't let him finish.

" Old man, wasn't it you who told me that even the toughest woman has a gentle side. That's my reason and that's all I'm telling you." I finished with a smirk.

My father barked out a laugh and at that moment I knew he understood no more questions asked. After a good few seconds though his laughter subsided and he finally managed to speak.

" If that's the case then I should warn you, Temari thinks this is only for one year and then you two can divorce. Which you can if she wants to, but considering your real intentions…"

"Tch, troublesome woman," I smiled. I saw that one coming but I had a plan like always.

" I guess I'll have to do something about that. After all I do have one year to change her mind."

One year, that should be enough I thought.

**I wasn't too sure about this chapter. It's rather short and I tried my best to keep Shikamaru in character but I found it really hard. I'll try to update really soon! I do have school and lots of schoolwork to juggle not to mention I've got to prepare my speech but I'm not the type to keep people waiting so chapter 4 I'll try to upload it soon! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4! Sorry it took longer this time but my computer had a virus and I had to get it fixed. **

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Kankuro asked as he kept fidgeting around his suit.

" I can't really say, but she's strong, we should know that better than anyone. What she's doing for me, words could never express the gratitude that I feel for her sacrifice." Gaara stated a bit sadly as he watched himself in the mirror.

He couldn't help but feel guilty for the conditions that were necessary just so he could marry Hinata. When he made the suggestion he wasn't counting for Temari to say yes so easily without even giving it much thought. He thought that she would put up a fight. Which she did but it only lasted about five minutes. He had only suggested it because Neji Hyuga traveled without rest to let them know of the loophole and didn't want the Leaf's search of a way to have been made in vain. Never beyond his imaginable dreams did he think that Temari would agree to such a request but she did. So now here he stood, in one of the room's provided by Hiashi Hyuga as he prepared himself to wed his eldest daughter. At that thought though he couldn't help but smile. Who would have thought that at the tender age of nineteen he had found his match, his soul.

Gaara tried putting himself in Temari's position though, and if he could have, he would have done the same for her. Gaara was Kazekage, he couldn't leave his village for he was their leader. As for Kankuro, he was married already, so he couldn't leave Matsuri. Temari other than her brothers truly had no attachments. The only friends she had were her siblings and Matsuri because of Kankuro. Sometimes she'd even get along with Sari, Matsuri's bestfriend, she could have conversations with Baki their former sensei, and the council as the village's strategist. Other than that though nothing really tied her to the sand but her blood. Making friends for the sand siblings was still alien to them so they preferred each others company more than anyone else's, a type to mend their bonds from long ago. As the years passed though Kankuro became involved, then slowly so did Gaara, leaving Temari alone sometimes.

Gaara loved his sister, he wanted her to find happiness just like him and her brother did. So when he finally accepted the fact that Temari would leave he thought of no better place for her to be than the Leaf. There she had friends whether she considered them friends or acquaintances, it was the closest she had gotten compared to what she had here at home. Even better Gaara thought, she had Shikamaru. She'd never admit it but Gaara could see that there was a special bond between them. The two of them being married, even if it was for a year, he thought would do her good. At least on Shikamaru's part Gaara had seen that he had an interest to his sister, completely oblivious to her though, but obvious to the world. Temari was stubborn but he put up with her. Something that never came easily to the men in the Sand when it came to dealing with her. Shikamaru in his own special way showed his care for his sister, even if he did call her troublesome every now and then. Even with Temari, Gaara noticed something, the one unique thing that all three siblings did. They rarely liked to smile. If they did it was small and to be polite towards others. They laughed amongst each other but the other times that they truly were themselves and smiled so big was when they were around the one's they loved. Kankuro did it to Matsuri, Gaara to Hinata, and as he thought about it, Temari had been doing it for years to Shikamaru. That plain thought made his guilt fade away because he knew things would turn out okay.

"She's in great hands Kankuro."

Kankuro was about to speak when the door flew open.

"Oi! You two hurry it up we need to get this thing started!"

* * *

How troublesome, I thought. I was stuck wearing one of those stupid suits, it felt tight, uncomfortable, and worst of all the tie! Ugh! I had no choice though because my mother kept pestering me that I had to look presentable this was after all my brother-in-law's wedding. So there I was slouching in the reserved table that belonged to the Kazekage waiting for the others to be seated and ready for the ceremony to start. Compliments of being related we got to share the same table much to my mother's amusement, she felt quite flattered considering Gaara's attention towards us.

I stared at all the decorations, white everything! With the exception of the lilac ribbon bows behind the chairs, the lilac flowers, and lilac center pieces in each table. For once I was glad Temari was not your average girl, she hated this stuff. So our marriage only consisted of that marriage contract that was signed a bit more than a month ago. My mother was not pleased at all, in fact I had to put up with her naggings for a whole week, eventually she got over it though when I convinced her that just wasn't Temari at all.

Temari, I hadn't seen her in over two months, mostly because a lot of files had to be done before she could permanently move. That and she was busy helping Gaara with the wedding which I was told by Kankuro when he came in her place as ambassador three weeks ago was being very temperamental about it. Something about Gaara wanting everything perfect the way Hinata wanted it, it seemed like the groom was causing a bigger fuss than the bride. The wedding was to be held here in the Leaf, Gaara finally managed to convince Hinata because this was were all her family was, and that they'd have their own ceremony at the Sand later to make it officially known to his land. I supposed that was good, it was already bad enough that I'd have to deal with her being mad about the marriage, adding more gas to the fuel would not have made the situation better.

My mother was dying to meet her though, she had heard many stories from my father, Ino, Choji, and myself included. She was becoming irritated that it had taken this long to meet her if I had known her for years, I was as close to her as I was to my friends. Maybe even closer. I had avoided my mom ever coming into contact with her, the two most troublesome woman on the entire planet put together would definitely be the end of the world. I had no choice now, she was family. Finally while everyone was being riled down to settle in their seats Inoichi asked me, " Seriously Shikamaru, how is she exactly?"

I smiled, " You know how my mom is?"

He nodded his head.

" Well she's ten times worst than that." I finished with a smirk. Leaving him and Choji's dad slightly confused and maybe a bit frightened while my dad just laughed it off. They were seated right next to us so I began talking to Choji leaving them to their own assumptions.

" Yoshino-san that's her!" Ino tugged at Yoshino's shoulder and pointed Temari out.

That caught my attention and there she was. Up by the alter along with Gaara and Kankuro, she was pestering them of course. I smiled, understanding one of the reasons why she was so angry about the wedding. The way she looked was nothing like her. Her hair was down without her four pony tails, instead it was completely down, and in curls. She was wearing a lilac colored dress that hugged her tightly around her curves if I might add, that were held by two small straps, went all the way below her knees, and high silver heels to go along with it. She looked stunning none the less I had to admit but I still preferred the rough looking Temari better.

" She's beautiful Shikamaru, be grateful! That's the best you'll ever get so don't go messing it up!" My mother had started her ranting.

"Tch, troublesome." Let my mother ruin the moment.

* * *

How they got me to wear this ridiculous dress is beyond me! Well I knew how, Gaara had made it scarily clear that everything must be done as Hinata wanted it, still can't believe I agreed to it. I, Temari No Sabaku was never told what to do! Let alone be told what to wear. I couldn't wait for this to be over so I could slash this dress in pieces. Kankuro didn't look like he was enjoying wearing a suit either, now that was funny! I guess that made up for it, if I had to suffer, he'd suffer along with me.

We were told to take our positions by Lady Tsunade, she was the one marrying my brother. Next to Gaara stood me, Kankuro, Matsuri, Naruto, and Baki. On Hinata's side was Neji, Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai. Hiashi was to walk Hinata down the aisle but take up a position next to the five. Originally we weren't this many people but it seemed Hinata couldn't make up her mind between Kureni, Kiba, and Shino. So Gaara being whipped as I like to call it made our group bigger so it would be even with hers.

At first I couldn't help but feel melancholy at the fact that I was getting stuck in the worst predicament possible with the most laziest person on the planet and to top it off this dress was so tight! Once Hinata entered the room and saw Gaara's eyes set on hers I remembered why I was doing this in the first place. All the bad thoughts left my head and I figured I'd enjoy the happiest day of my brother's life along with my other brother. This would be the last time us three would get to be together so why not make the best of it.

I had to admit these things were not my scene and before I knew it the groom was kissing the bride. I managed to space out every now and then. The bride and groom got overcrowded with people congratulating them that me and the rest decided to take our seats so the rest of the evening that was planned could continue. Excluding Naruto of course, he was the first one that attacked them with his congratulatory hug.

For the first time in over two months I set my eyes on a pineapple head, there he was sitting at our table thanks to Gaara, with his parents. I froze, Kankuro gave me no time to think my actions through though because he dragged me along who was being dragged by Matsuri in the front.

Before I knew it there I was face to face with the man who was now my husband. He grabbed me by the arm as his parents stood up.

" Mom, dad, this is my wife." He finished with a smile plastered on his face.

How was it possible that me, the cruelest female ninja of the sand, one who did not falter when attacking, felt for once in my life nervous!

" Hi." I choked out.

Yoshino didn't let her speak anyways at first because she attacked her with a hug and said, " It's great to finally meet you! I've heard about you so much! Especially from my son!"

At that moment all awkwardness left my body and remembered said lazy ass, " Bad mouthing me like always." I snapped at him.

His hand never left my shoulder, it felt rather warm, he fired back though in his lazy tone, " Tch, still troublesome as always aren't you woman?"

Before I could badger back Yoshino interrupted with a little laugh, " Surprisingly, no. He does call you troublesome but then again this child thinks everyone and everything is troublesome. He doesn't complain about you as much as he does about others though."

That took me by surprise but I composed myself quickly.

" It's nice to meet you too Yoshino-san. Shikaku-san I believe we've already met." I finished as I shook his hand. He smirked at me, him and his son looked way too much alike.

Our first meeting was interrupted by Lady Tsunade who announced that the newly wedded husband and wife would start off with their first dance. I took a seat between Shikamaru and Kankuro, I tried to ignore him as much as I could after that. I was still a little bit dumbfounded by the fact that he bothered to pull out my chair so I could sit down. It felt so unlike him, almost as if he were really trying. Then I thought about it and realized he'd always done it. Why did I barely notice right now? And how come it only made me feel weird this time?

I blew the weird feeling off and stared in awe like the rest as both Gaara and Hinata danced with each other. It was as if they were made for each other. After the song finished Hinata began to dance with her father and Gaara came towards the table, or at least that's what I thought. Oh no, he came towards me.

" Could I have the honor of dancing on my wedding with my big sister." He finished with a smile.

Oh he was good! He threw in the word wedding just to make me give in. I taught him well on how to manipulate others. Not that he used it, well unfortunately only on me and Kankuro.

I gave a huge sigh and said, " Sure, why not?"

We danced a slow song.

"Thank you." He said to me.

I gave him my special big smile. " Let's just enjoy today, okay? We can save our good-bye's for tomorrow."

He gave me a nodded smile and we continued dancing.

Next I was being lured by Kankuro, him and his stupid grin. We used to go out every now and then. We'd get so drunk Matsuri would have to get us both home, she'd just be watching us both get drunk silly we'd barely remember the next day.

As the song finished Matsuri came to steal my brother away and I gladly handed him back to his owner. Before I knew it I was being taken back to dance floor, hand in hand, and my other one around his neck by none other than Shikamaru Nara.

"You've been avoiding me." he said with one raised eye brow.

" No I haven't!" It was instinctive to snap back at him.

He gave a big sigh and held me even closer to him. " Stop it." he whispered.

I looked away from him, his touch on my skin felt like fire, and I wasn't sure if I was angry at him or not anymore.

" I suppose I should thank you though. Its because of you that this whole wedding is taking place in the first place. My brother has never been happier." I finally managed to look at him when I said that.

He gave me a small nod.

" Look, I know marriage may not have been part of your plan but come on admit it, we're not as bad around each other as other might think we are. We get along pretty well and its better than marrying some total stranger. Don't you think so?" he inquired.

" I guess. Your much easier to manipulate then others. It's easy to convince you to let me have my way." I finished with a smirk.

Shikamaru chuckled. " Ah there's the Temari I know." I laughed along with him. Maybe things wouldn't turn out as badly as I thought?

The rest of the night felt like a flash. After that Shikamaru and I didn't have much time to talk about our arrangements but we had all the time in the world. Most of the time we spent it sitting down at our table conversing with the newly weds and others every now and then. What had caught me the most by surprise was when Gaara was getting to know Yoshino, she told him that they were family now and that if he wanted he could think of her as a mother. Gaara was so overtaken he went and hugged her giving her thanks for such welcome. I mostly think it was because Gaara was overjoyed that day with his own marriage that he acted every now and then oddly by hugging people something he never did.

Unfortunately for me and Kankuro we were being timed-out from the wine and other alcoholic beverages. According to a secret source, or as we'd like to call Baki, Gaara had ordered that neither of us were allowed to drink not even one sip because we'd get "out of hand". Needless to say we were not happy campers. Gaara even had the audacity to warn Shikamaru of my drinking habits. He exaggerated though because he made us sound like alcoholics. Shikamaru only managed to stiffle a laugh until I kicked him in the shin.

By the time the clock struck 1:00 a.m. people were beginning to leave well more like a drunken stumble by a few. Naruto and Kiba being one of the rowdy one's ending up all over the place being taken care of by Sakura and Shino.

" You ready to go home?" Shikamaru asked me as we got up.

I gulped really hard. No, I was definitely not ready for that.

**So what did you all think? This chapter was way longer than I intended. Sorry you guys I promise there will be way more Tema/Shika interaction after this. I just had to get all of this out of the way. R&R :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Thank you so much for your reviews! The more I get the more it makes want to update :D Sorry I don't think I can make my chapters any longer, I can try my best but i won't make any promises :( **

Shikamaru's parents had left early before midnight so it was just me and him walking along the streets towards the Nara clan's land. It was dark out and there wasn't many people out, all you could hear were the crickets making their chirping sounds. We didn't try speaking to each other or make any type of small talk. Both of us just walked in silence, not the awkward type, just pure silence.

We passed by what I remembered used to be his home, or the place I would have to refer now as my parent-in-law's home. Now that I thought of it looking at the past few years I had never been in there, not once. I knew where it was that wasn't the problem but we'd usually spend time just out, at a restaurant, in the Hokage building's offices, in his cloud watching spots, or if we really had to go somewhere my hotel room.

My mind wandered to all the times I spent with him. We didn't argue all the time like people implied, well only fifty percent of the times. Shikamaru, for some strange reason was assigned to be my escort at all times whenever I would come to the Leaf. Naturally he'd complain about it but I'd shut him up afterwards. We'd take walks around the village letting me catch up with the few people I had become close to. He'd take me out to eat at least once during each of my stay to a different restaurant so I could taste the different types of food. That was one of the times we'd argue a lot. He would always pay claiming that it was the man's job. Oh, that would really irritate me! We'd end up making a scene at the restaurant much to the owners chagrin. Also, when we'd have to do paper work together it was the worst! He'd never want to do any of the work and sometimes even fell asleep. After a few punches and some muttered insults from his part I'd manage to get him to do his share. Everyone tended to always avoid the room that me and him would work in. Then there was times like this when we would spend the day just like he wanted, with the exact same silence that was going on right now, watching the clouds laid on the grass or on the little roof covered bench on top of that old building. Other times we'd just spend time in my hotel room sometimes playing shogi which he taught me how but I never won. I never gave up though and he didn't mind. He said even though I wasn't as good as his dad I still gave him a challenge, something others besides his dad couldn't do. Sometimes we'd just spent the night talking about everything and nothing until we lost track of time. Yes, I felt comfortable around him, even trusted him as much as my brothers but the situation called for a different type of comfortability. Could I really do this?

I was snapped out of my reverie when we reached his home, no, our home. I remember him saying he moved out when he turned eighteen somewhere near his home, but this I was not expecting. The house was huge! Just a big as his parents home.

When we arrived he unlocked a hook from the small gate that surrounded the house and behind it was a trail in pavement that was surrounded by green grass with a few trees along each side of the house. At the end of the trail were wooden stairs that took you to the house's front porch. There Shikamaru stopped in front of the brown door and started to rummage around in his pockets and with a jingle jangle took out a set of keys.

" Here," he said as he handed them to her, " these are your set of copies."

I took them and while he opened the door I studied them. There was only two keys but what caught my attention was a key chain of a fan that resided with them. I was looking at its features until he spoke again.

" The big one's for the house door and the little one is for a storage room we have in the back, its mostly weapons in there." he finished and I just nodded my head.

As I entered behind him I noticed that his house was so plain looking. I started to laugh, this was so like the lazy ass. In what I assumed was the living room only had one table in the middle that had a rectangular carpet at the bottom and on top of it was a shogi board. Behind the table was a long looking brown couch that clashed with his hunter green curtains that covered the windows.

"What's so funny woman?" he asked with his arms crossed, leaning on the edge of the couch and both his eye brows raise.

"You've been living here for more than a year and this is all you managed to get in here? This is so like you! Plain and dull!" I tried to say without laughing so much.

He uncrossed his arms and scratched his head. " Well before it was just me. No one comes over and if they do its rare. Its mostly only Choji when he comes looking for me, my dad when he wants to play shogi or my mom when she wants to nag at someone."

" Well can't say I'm not surprised." I said to him with a smile.

He grabbed me by my wrist and said, " Come on I'll give you a quick tour."

There it was again, that strange feeling I got when he made any type of skin contact with me, I ignored it though as I prepared myself for his lack of furniture.

Next to the living room was a white colored wall but at the end of it was a gap for what should be a door but instead was a small wooden one at the top that had an opening at the middle so one could enter. It wasn't so bad, the kitchen. There was a bar like table right in the middle of it with two stool chairs. I could see a few cooking pans in the sink on the left side of the room, along with a few plates, and some utensils. The stove was behind the table, an oven at the bottom of it and the rest of the room was covered with drawers and cabinets. On the right side next to the fridge was a round trash can that was completely empty. I opened the fridge to find only a gallon of water. I raised a questioning eye brow at him as he nonchalantly leaned on the wall.

" I never eat here. I avoid cooking as much as possible. Mostly because its troublesome but also because the outcome is never good. So I eat over at my parents house."

I turned my face away from him trying to contain my laughter and thought, of course he did. When I turned back he nodded me to go into the room that was next to him. A complete and empty room.

" This is supposed to be the main dining room but like I said its just always been me. If I do eat here I do it in the kitchen. Hope you don't mind but I don't plan on using this room any time soon."

" Fine by me." Back at home we had the habit of eating in the kitchen as well. Last time I was in our dining room was back when my father was alive.

I followed him out back to the living room when he turned around and looked at me to ask.

" If you want we can do something about the living room though? Just in case your brothers want to come visit or something."

" Sure," I said with a wicked smile, I was going to give him hell and pick out something he did not like, "At least when someone comes in the entrance will look presentable."

He started walking but before that he rolled his eyes at me, he did it with a smile though.

The next stop was a restroom that had nothing in there, not even toilet paper.

" It works but I have my own bathroom." he said as he continued his walk.

What he showed me after were two bedrooms, they weren't too big but they definitely weren't small either. Just like most of the house they were also empty. I didn't ask him about them because I remembered that when he first told me that he moved in he mentioned that it was his future's family home. He once told me he wanted two kids, first a girl, then a boy. He didn't explain to me about those rooms so I didn't bother to ask.

Next he took me outside, showed me a back yard that was big enough to train, there was the storage he talked about, and behind it was the Nara forest.

Finally we reached the master bedroom, this was the room that probably had the most in it. Half of it were my boxes but right smack in the middle was a king sized bed. The sheets were red, that was so unlike him.

He started taking off his shoes and said, " Since you were too busy yesterday with the finishing touches for the wedding Kankuro made sure to have someone deliver your belongings yesterday morning." Along with his shoes on the floor he threw his tie and took off his suit which he threw this time at a dirty clothes hamper that was next to what I realized was the bathroom. Started taking off his button up shirt leaving him only in a white muscle shirt and bounced himself on the left side of the bed getting ready for his slumber.

I pushed him off.

" What did you do that for you crazy woman!?" he exclaimed.

" If you think we're sleeping in the same bed then your wrong!" I retorted.

" What's wrong with that the bed is big enough for the both of us!?"

" In case your forgetting Nara this is an arranged marriage its not like we did it because we wanted to! You should have a little bit of respect for me since I am a woman, besides its weird!"

Ouch. That hurt. Shikamaru didn't let his emotions falter though.

" Fine! Have it your way!" he spat back as he got up from the carpet but before he left as he slammed the door he reminded her.

" Don't you forget you're a Nara too now."

Maybe she was too harsh with him? It wasn't her fault though he was acting too comfortable around her as if it was an every day routine. That was exactly what she didn't want, get used to it, to him. She didn't want to get attached more than she was. If by any chance they crossed that line, the one where they became intimately involved, it would ruin everything. It was hard to admit but she needed him because he was her only friend. No, she would not let her emotions get the better of her. She had trained for this, her psychological training could not fail her now. At a very young age she was able to control her emotions easily, one of them was her hormones never letting them get in the way. At the age of twenty-two she was still a virgin, she was not ashamed. Love was a stupid silly emotion that made one do unexplainable things that you normally wouldn't do plus she never had time for that. She never even let lust get in the way, another emotion that became too problematic and someone always had to get attached even if it was just casual sex. She'd seen it enough times to bother with it because before Kankuro dated Matsuri he was a womanizer. It ended up with crying girls at our doorstep and even some restraint orders. So no she would not fall for it. Yes, Shikamaru was attractive that much she had to admit because for someone who never liked to train he sure was ripped.

* * *

" Woman, always giving me trouble." Shikamaru grumbled to himself as he settled himself on the couch.

Getting a sleeping bag would have been easier, more comfortable but like everything else that belonged to him it was in his bedroom. Apparently it was Temari's now, and he forgot to get a blanket. There was no way he was going back in there though, he was too tired to argue with her.

He made himself comfortable and put his hands behind his head, face looking up at the ceiling. It was half past one already, way past his bedtime. Good thing tomorrow was Sunday, no work until Monday thanks to the newlyweds.

Her reaction was no surprise to him though. The moment Temari felt too much closeness she'd backfire at him and back away. Still her words stung him a bit. Yes, this was an arranged marriage, but he thought they were more than that. They weren't just friends, they were so much more. He understood her perfectly even when she didn't speak and vise versa. He'd seen faces of Temari that he was pretty sure not even her brothers had the luxury of witnessing. When she was around him she let go and was herself, something he considered himself lucky that she shared that much trust with him. Oh boy, he'd have his work cut out, but he wouldn't give up. It was those special times that they shared that gave him hope, he thought as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

It was nine o'clock in the morning when I finally woke up. I usually didn't sleep in this late but considering the time I passed out last night I let it go. My brothers wouldn't leave until ten giving me enough time to put away my belongings. I only brought necessary items such as my clothes, tools, and a few knick knacks so unpacking didn't take long.

When I finished I stepped into the bathroom, there I put in place my every day use items. I stepped into the shower feeling relieved that I could get rid of that hideous dress I had to wear last night. It wasn't the color that I minded, I'd wear that color all the time, but that dress was way too girly for my taste. I was to into my shower when all of a sudden I heard a click, followed by a stumble, and a thud. First instincts ran through me as I prepared myself for an intruder as I slowly removed the shower curtain just to find that it was Shikamaru doing his almighty morning business! I screamed.

" Oh shit!" I heard him say as I heard a few things get knocked over.

" I'm so sorry Temari! I forgot it's a forced habit I have! I didn't mean to I promise!" One would be right to be scared shitless to be in Shikamaru's position right now. He was so scared he called me by my name, he never did that, it was always woman.

I got over my shock and wrapped the shower curtain around me so I could speak to him.

" It's fine, jeez paranoid much?" He had the most priceless face on at that moment. It was probably because knowing her he'd be dead.

" I guess if anything I'm the intruder here."

He propped himself up but was still in shock.

" Umm.. Can you wait until I'm done though to finish your business?"

Nodding his head he left.

Quickly she finished up wrapping the towel around herself hoping that he wasn't waiting in the room. He wasn't and Temari let out a big sigh and made sure to lock the door so she could change without any worries. Hurriedly so she could go see her brothers and most importantly avoid him she pulled her usual hair style, put on her red yukata that complimented itself with her black obi, and put on her sandals. She didn't need her fan at least only for today. With that she rushed out the room and only screamed out that she was leaving already to see her brothers off.

* * *

Shikamaru was in the kitchen when Temari left, obviously trying to avoid eye contact. It wasn't because of the accident earlier that morning, well it was related to it. He guessed Temari hadn't noticed but that shower curtain was see through. Of course he couldn't completely see her it was more of those faded see through curtains but none the less he still saw her body being hugged by what looked like almost nothing. It also wasn't because he felt embarrassed about it, not that he had experience in that type of thing. He was still a virgin, no girl had ever caught his attention, her being the exception. Yes, he'd been asked out a numerous times but no one quite compared to her. What freaked him out the most was that those images still lingered into his head and for once he couldn't control his desire for her. So he figured he'd stay away from her until she left the house and calm himself down before he attacked her. He got up to take a quick but very ice cold shower.

As he made his way to their bedroom he noticed she had put all her belongings away. Half of his once empty closet was completely full now and so were his drawers. He entered the restroom and automatically recognized her scent. That smell that reminded him of green apples. He gave a big sigh, he was going to have a harder time than he thought. Usually he'd show a lot of restraint but of course being as unpredictable as she was being around her was proving to be more difficult than he thought it would be.

* * *

By the front entrance a few were gathered, as Gaara and Hinata were being told good-bye by the konoha 10. Along them were the Hokage herself and Kurenai. In the meantime I was bidding farewell to Kankuro, Matsuri, and Baki.

" You take care Temari." Baki sensei said as we shook hands I thanked him.

" I'm going to miss you so much Temari!" Matsuri was attacking me with one of her hugs.

" Yeah, well just make sure to give my brother hell." I told her and she laughed rubbing Kankuro's arm.

Kankuro gave me his stupid grin, " Come on admit it, your gona miss me!"

" I'll miss clobbering you 24/7 that's for sure!" I smacked him in the head.

" Ouch! You'd think that at least for today you'd be nice" he rubbed his head.

I gave him a sad smile. My eyes stung a bit but I hold it back and as always he gave me no time to think as he took me into a huge hug. I gladly returned it putting my face in his shoulder so I could restrain myself from crying. I didn't want to let go but when we did he just smiled at me. Us three siblings were like that, sometimes what we wanted to say was better put in action than in words. As I retreated from his hug I came face to face with Gaara, the reason of why I was here in the first place. I had no regrets. His happiness was my happiness too. He drove right into the hug and again I felt the pain in my heart get bigger. It was as if my heart was being shattered into a million pieces but yet again I controlled my tears, I had a reputation to live by after all!

" Thank you, so much." he said as he hugged me even tighter.

I squeezed him back and said, " Anything for my little brother."

We finally managed to let go of each other and I began telling them. " Both of you take care of yourselfs." As I took both their hands, " Kankuro no drinking without me!'' I slapped his arm, lightly this time. " Gaara get some sleep its bad for you." This time they both hugged me at the same time. They were taller than me now, Gaara not so much but still, Kankuro surpassed me long ago. I'd miss them but I knew they'd be in safe hands.

" Gaara we should get going now." Hinata spoke lightly to him as she put her hand on his shoulder.

" You!" I told Hinata. " Take care of my brother! Make sure he doesn't get locked up in his office for hours without eating and make him sleep! You better be good to him or I will make you suffer! I didn't move here for nothing you know!" I was giving her the big sister talk.

She laughed lightly and said, " Of course, Temari-san, your brother is in good hands, I will always take care of him."

I thought her sincere as she gave me her sweet smile and I nodded back at her.

* * *

While Temari was giving Hinata her talk, both her brothers approached me.

" Shikamaru, please take care of my sister. She's strong but you know how she gets." Gaara said to him

" It'll be troublesome," I yawned, " but I promise to look out for her."

They extended their arms out and I shook their hands. Everyone began to depart, screaming out their good-byes. I went to stand next to Temari seeing her wave bye to her brothers as they waved back. I couldn't help but feel helpless as I saw the sadness in her eyes. I wanted to hold her in my arms and let her know that she had me from now on. I resisted though, there was too many people around and she'd probably throw a fit. So I did what she liked to do for now, avoided the situation, I'd comfort her later.

" Are you hungry?" I asked her remembering she left in a hurry and there wasn't anything to eat back at home.

" Only if your buying." Oh she was back, she did that so easily.

" Tch, now you don't mind do you? Usually you give me a hard time for it. Calling me a chauvinistic pig."

" We're married now so deal with it!" she gave me her famous smirk.

Shikamaru couldn't help but smile at her words.

" Come on you troublesome woman, its still early they should still be serving breakfast." he said as he gave her a little shove by putting his hand on her back so that she could turn around. She let him lead the way.

**So how was it? Oh by the way, anyone want to help me pick out a name for Asuma's daughter? She'll be making an appearance soon and since they haven't said anything about her gender or anything I decided to make her a girl. First because Shikamaru will think she's troublesome :) and second because I remember reading Masashi Kishimoto wanted to make her a girl but it wasnt a for sure thing. So any suggestions? I'd prefer a japanese one.**

**R&R! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the name suggestions I really appreciate it! :) R&R! :D**

" What are you staring at, Ino?" said Choji as he took her hand and began leading them to his house.

" At those two, about time Shikamaru made a move! He's soo lazy even when it comes to love! Who would have thought that marriage would have been his first move though, even I didn't see that one coming!"

" Ah, so you knew too. Did he tell you?"

" Ha! I tried getting it out from him but all he kept saying was for me to stop being troublesome and you were no help at all! I figured just as much because even though he always has that lazy look on his face his eyes go soft when he looks at her. Well that and did you ever notice that he always calls her 'woman'? Never by her first name and then I noticed his dad did it too with his mom. I guess it's some kind of family guy thing of theirs. Marriage though, they've never even gone on one date! Not even us and we've been together for one year!'' She emphasized those last two words.

Choji gulped, its not that he hadn't thought of it. He'd always been in love with her. He wanted to wait a bit longer because they were still young and just in case she changed her mind about him.

" Ino you know its an arranged marriage and it just happened to be of Shikamaru's convenience."

" That's true. Besides I heard my dad who heard from his dad that its only mandatory for one year so if Temari wants to call it off she can."

" Yes, but knowing Shikamaru he probably has a few plans up his sleeve."

Most definitely, Choji thought. He actually liked Temari, she was the reason why him and Ino were together in the first place. Some would call it playing cupid but from what he'd witnessed and heard from Shikamaru, he knew better. Temari was just being mischievous.

They had gone out for barbeque the four of them and Temari kept complimenting Choji the entire time. As the final straw she stated that if she had to choose she'd rather be with someone like him who knew how to eat and was a kind person. Ino finally reaching jealousy to its peak stormed off furiously. Temari then just told Choji that he should go after her which he did and the rest was history. Ino still holds a bit of a grudge against Temari though every now and then making sure she's not too close to Choji. She just laughs though and eventually Ino gets over it. Choji smiled at how grateful he was at Temari and hoped Shikamaru would find a way to keep her. With that he squeezed Ino's hand and said, " Come on we better hurry back mom wanted us to get home for breakfast in time to eat her special home made pancakes."

Ino smile up at Choji and said, " Fine, I'm willing to break my diet for your mother just this one time." As she put her hand on his back and her head on the side of his shoulder as he held her tighter.

* * *

What did he like about Temari? He could never point it out. There was actually more reasons to hate her than to love her. Yet, maybe that's why he was in love with her. Did that make him a masochist? Maybe. He thought her interesting and amusing to the eye.

Like right now for example, the way she ate was so unlike her, so feminine. Despite her tomboy appearance she ate with such delicacy that she'd even give Hinata a run for her money when it came to eating with etiquette.

He'd questioned her about it first time he noticed. She said her father made her take etiquette classes to be a proper lady. He had agreed for her to be a ninja but being the daughter of the Kazekage meant attending dinner's with important people like the council. Apparently her father liked to keep a fake appearance of a perfect family.

All she was eating was a muffin and a chocolate, he couldn't help feeling drawn to the way she delicately ate it. He could tell she didn't have much of an appetite because sometimes she could even keep up with Choji. They both weren't that hungry as he ate the same thing that she did. Too many things had changed in such a short amount of time. They had to settle some issues so they could make their new living arrangements as comfortable as possible.

" We should talk about arrangements that we both can comply to." He started.

"Mmhhmm." was all she said as she kept chewing on her blueberry muffin.

" About the sleeping arrangement, I'll sleep on the couch if that makes you more comfortable than sharing the bed. I won't like it but I'll do it."

Temari had a big gulp of her chocolate milk then said.

" Can't you just put another bed in one of the spare rooms then?"

" No. That's my bed your hogging troublesome woman."

" Fine, suit yourself." she said it flatly.

" About the bills, well the house was built in my property and built by my relatives so its mine I don't have to worry about those types of payments. There are other bills though like water, electricity, and such. I'm paying for all of those, you won't have to spend a dime."

" Why?' She snapped back as soon as he finished.

" Because I'm the man of the house that's why." Shikamaru said it a bit more furiously this time.

" Here we go again with your man and woman crap! I'll be wasting just as much as you so your excuse is ridiculous! Besides it's only the fair thing to do!" Temari to his wasn't screaming at this point but whispering very harshly.

" I don't care! I've been surviving on my own paying everything for the past year and I'm well off! Having you around shouldn't be any different because your not much of a waster anyways and we'll be off on missions most of the times! So no matter how much you fight it give it up already your not winning this one!" he said with the same intensity as Temari's whispers.

Temari's mouth twitched a bit at his last statement. She crossed her arms and turned her face towards the window as a sign of defeat. Shikamaru sighed really loudly and finally brought his voice to a softer tone again.

" I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me when your sent off on missions so that I don't freak out if you don't come home."

That caught Temari's attention. She raised her eyebrows then said, " Fine, I expect the same from you then." She turned back to stare at the window.

" Of course. Most importantly though Temari there's something I hope you don't mind me asking from you."

She faced him again this time looking a bit terrified at what he was going to ask from her. His tone of voice and him saying her name for the second time that day didn't help.

" What?" She asked uncomfortably.

" I ask that you stay faithful to me for the remaining of our year's marriage."

Temari stared in shock not expecting that type of request. It was immediately replaced with an annoyed look and said.

" Are you trying to imply that I like to whore around is that it?'' This time her voice did rise.

Shikamaru sighed at her misunderstanding.

" No! That's not what I meant."

" Then what? Enlighten me please!"

" Look whether you wanted to or not we're married now. It's not just about you anymore or me. Its us. We're a pair and we work together. I realize that I might not have been your first choice but at least can you give me some respect by what I'm asking from you?"

She seemed to have calmed down by now considering she wasn't at the edge of her seat anymore.

" Well I'm a bit insulted then."

Shikamaru raised a questioning brow at that but then she continued,

"At the fact that you would think I'm possible of doing such a thing. You should know me better than that. I'll agree to it though."

He gave her a small smile.

" I just meant, you know, we're adults now, so I'm sure some of us get urges for our needs every now and then. Temari you are only human after all."

She didn't like that, the way he said her name, it was too comfortable. It was better when he called her woman no matter how much she complained.

" Can I ask the same from you then?"

" Yes, of course."

"Humph. I don't know its usually guys that have a harder time than girls. You know with keeping up with their 'needs'." She finished with some air quotes.

" Trust me." He whispered softly to her with his smile still on his face.

Temari shifted in her seat uncomfortably at his words. Shikamaru chuckled at her then said.

" Well that's about it from me. What about you? Do you need me to do anything for you?"

" No, but if anything comes up I'll be sure to let you know." She said to him with an evil grin.

Ah, back to her old self again all awkwardness left her body. Shikamaru ordered the tab and paid for their food. They walked out of the café and into the streets of Konoha back to their home.

" Oh, by the way, my mom wants us to go over for supper. She seems to like you already. How could she not your just like her, troublesome, and bossy."

Temari smirked at that. " It'd be my pleasure then."

" I'm warning you, she'll attack you with questions."

" I think I'll live." She smiled to him this time but it was small and sweet.

* * *

Yoshino was nothing like a Nara should be, lazy, and unenergetic. She was the opposite, quite like Temari. Shikamaru was right. She seemed to frighten both her husband and son because whatever she asked for they did. With a few muttered insults escaping every now and then. None the less Temari seemed to actually like both Yoshino and Shikaku. They were entertaining when they argued and then it hit her, they were just like them. So similar it was scary. She did what she did best at a situation like that, ignored the similarities.

The sun was barely setting when they decided to go over. It was still early and the food was still being cooked. Temari had asked Yoshino if she needed any help but she insisted that she stay in the living room with both lazy men. They were playing shogi, for most it might have been boring but for Temari it was amusing. The way they both concentrated you could actually see the gears working in their heads. It went on for thirty minutes and the three of them were too engrossed in the game that they didn't even notice. Until finally Shikaku beat Shikamaru and were brought back to reality. Temari inwardly praised his father for beating Mr. Know-It-All.

" Would you like to play with me Temari?" Shikaku asked Temari with polite in his voice.

"No thanks, if I cant beat this one then I certainly can't beat you." She said gloomily.

Shikaku chuckled at that and Temari said.

" But maybe when the day comes and I finally beat him I'll play you then, how about it?" she said with a smirk.

" As if that'd ever happen woman." Shikamaru said as he yawned and I glared at him.

" Jerk." Temari mumbled folding her arms on her chest like she always did when she was flustered.

" Dinner's ready! Shikaku come set the table up!" A voice was heard from the kitchen.

" Now, now, you two try to get along will you?" he said as if he were scolding his children.

Temari was surprised at how easily the were accepting her into their family. Were they not angry that their son didn't marry out of love? She'd taken away the chance from Shikamaru of meeting a girl any time soon with her in the way. Parents, especially mothers, were always talking about grandchildren. Well at least that's what she had seen from others back in her village.

Shikamaru got up from his seat and extended his hand out so he could help her get up. She stared at him, she wasn't defenseless, she could do it on her own. Fisting her hands strongly onto the sofa she got up. He extracted his outreached hand and led her to the kitchen.

They sat across from each other, Shikaku and Yoshino on one side, Shikamaru and herself on the other. At first they ate in silence but after a few minutes one could see Yoshino getting exasperated at the quietness and broke the ice. Here came the questions as Shikamaru had warned me.

" How are you liking your stay in Konoha, Temari? Shikaku says your from the Sand village and the climate from there is definitely different then here."

" Its definitely different and its always hard adjusting to the weather every time I come but being as that I'll be staying here from now on I should get used to it soon I presume."

" Well if you have any trouble I'm sure Shikamaru can help you. How is he treating you by the way he can be troublesome himself sometimes as well."

At this Shikamaru only rolled his eyes and Shikaku snickered. I smiled and answered politely.

" Yes, he can be a bother sometimes especially with his lazy attitude but other than that my stay with your son should be bearable."

" Well if he gives you a hard time tell me and I'll make sure to straighten him out." Yoshino narrowed her eyes at her son while he ignored her and ate his food.

" If you need anything Temari, anything at all, don't hesitate to come to us we are your family too now.'' Yoshino assured Temari.

" Thank you. I'll keep that in mind." Temari said with a small smile.

" So how was it growing up in the Sand village and to be the daughter of the Kazekage and now sister! That must've been quite a life you lived! I know the fourth Kazekage is no longer here but what about your mother?"

At this Shikamaru started to interrupt, he'd never asked about her. Temari never talked about either of her parents and Shikamaru never pried about her business no matter how curious he felt. He was scared Temari might snap back at his mother for trying to talk about something that was none of her concern, he could hear her saying it already.

" Mom, stop."

" What?"

" Don't ask her personal questions she might not want to talk about that."

" Well I was just trying to get to know her seeing as she is your wife and you never bothered to introduce her to me.."

Temari interrupted them both before their argument became any bigger.

" It's fine."

Shikamaru just stared at her, startled.

" My mom died giving birth to Gaara when I was three so I don't remember her at all. I've seen pictures of her but that's it. My father was never much of a father to begin with so I couldn't really tell you about him. To me his was only the Kazekage. That's about it."

Temari continued eating her food and looked as if she'd just finished talking about the weather. Shikamaru was a bit surprised at how unaffected she seemed as she talked about her parents. They never went as deep as to talk about her family, well at least not her parents. He'd start to wonder how it was for her before Gaara changed, life must have been different.

"Oh, I'm sorry Temari I didn't mean to.." Yoshino started to apologize but Temari interrupted her again.

" It's fine, really." She reassured her with a smile. Yoshino only smiled back at her with her motherly warmth that Shikamaru couldn't remember was the last time he saw it. She only nagged at him.

" Well like I told your brother, you can think of me as a mother from now on."

" Thank you." Temari said and for once Shikamaru could have sworn she actually meant good intentions towards his mother when she smiled and not the one that she'd give just to be polite.

The rest of the night was spent with a nice chatter as Yoshino kept pestering her son of his bad habits and how he should start to change them considering he lived with a woman. Shikamaru only grunted answers every now and then staring at his dad for help. Shikaku kept his mouth shut the whole time probably to keep being pestered at by his wife himself. Temari only laughed gaining glares from Shikamaru, she was surely enjoying his pain. Although Shikaku didn't talk much when he did it was mostly with Temari asking her about the differences of the Sand of the village. Eventually they both became engrossed in their conversation as Shikamaru joined in as they became curious to the Sand's different ninja ways. Three strategists put together, Shikaku certainly approved of Temari, her intellect, and her way of thinking. Finishing with their dessert Temari and Shikamaru bid their goodbyes as they set back to their home.

" My parents seem to love you more than me already."

" That's probably because I have more to say than just 'troublesome'." Said Temari as she laughed.

" Troublesome woman."

They made their way into their living room as Shikamaru started laying down on the couch getting ready for his sleep. The next day was definitely going to be a long one considering he had three genins to train and possibly a bunch of easy D-rank missions to come his way. As he was starting to dose off he felt something big and heavy land on his face. What now?

" Here. So you won't get cold. Knowing you, your too lazy to go get a blanket once your laying down."

Shikamaru stared surprised at Temari, her doing nice gestures was not normal. She only turned her head to face the wall. mumbled a good night, and went back to the room. He laughed softly at her, yes, she had her moments.


	7. Chapter 7

The first month of our marriage was non existent. Main reason was because we hardly saw each other and the most talk we had was just the usual morning greeting during breakfast. Because neither of us had any time we would eat our meals at my parents house which they didn't mind, it gave them more time to get to know Temari. Both my parents instantly accepted her into the family that with after only two weeks into our marriage those three acted as if they'd known each other their whole lives. I could never get a word with Temari because my mother always hogged her spoiling her with the care of a mother that she never got. I didn't mind though, after missions settled down I'd have more time with her. Them bonding was important for me and was glad at their attention towards her. Even my father sometimes lectured her on being careful when out on missions as if she were his daughter. The usual Temari would have lashed out for being babied but this time she didn't seem to mind.

As October began the missions decreased by a bit because the Chunin exams were coming up next month. Which was the reason why Shikamaru had hardly seen Temari at all. Her first two weeks she was at the brink of frightening scary because she was stuck in the village doing paperwork. Tsunade thought she should get familiarized with not only the Leaf Village but the entire Land of Fire. She said that it was important for her to learn routes, traditions, and important lords. Temari stuck on a library did not suit well and everyone besides Tsunade and Shizune decided to keep their distance until she calmed down. Afterwards, she was given missions starting from D-rank ones which consisted of delivering information about the exams as the Leaf ambassador to the kages. That meant she got to visit the Sand and when she came back she seemed calmer. Little by little she was raised all the way to B-rank missions which she worked in cells mostly with already chunins as leading Jonin. Even managed a high A-rank mission along with Sai as an escort to a princess. After the war there hadn't been many S-rank missions and new missing nins never gave much of a fight.

Shikamaru was a bit disappointed at the fact that he hadn't spent any time with Temari at all. In order for his plan to work, he'd first have to break off the awkwardness between them that started with their marriage. He wanted her to relax and be herself just like how she'd always been around him. Being away didn't help him. He also had to put aside their furniture shopping for the living room. Excited to have something in the house that could be shared by the both of them but also didn't mind postponing because knowing them it would end up in an argument. He was simple and didn't care much for decoration. Temari no matter how tomboyish, was after all a girl. She'd torture him by picking something that he would hate thus most likely ending up making a scene at the furniture shop much to the owner's dismay. All excitement washed out after thinking of Temari's evil deeds.

It would have to wait, for now he had genins to deal with. Speaking of the brats they kept pestering him about meeting his wife. That sure had a nice ring to it but Shikamaru wasn't too sure about that. Temari wasn't exactly the motherly type and treated kids especially ones in training to be ninjas the way she was treated back then. Which meant it was not so good. It wasn't particularly that she hated them she just wasn't good with them. Kankuro claims that she actually has a soft spot for them but I have yet to see that.

So here I was stuck with three twelve year olds on our way back to the Leaf village, that sure brought memories. I wanted to be as cool as Asuma but I learned that dealing with newbies was harder than it looked. Poor Asuma sensei, I finally understood his pain. They were impatient, never analyzed the situation before attacking, and just plain child like. They had much to learn and Shikamaru was glad that with the missions decreasing he could concentrate more on training them physically.

He had like most cells two boys and one girl. One of them was Tai Kaneko, he had no jutsu bloodline but his family was a generation of weapon users. They made their own weapons which were mostly swords and sometimes used the traditional kunais. He was a close ranged fighter and was skilled in one on one combat. Tai was the brightest out of the three and also the most quiet. He had black spiky hair, light green eyes, and a rather dark tanned skin. His family moved to the village not too long ago, I could never remember from where. Not to mention that no matter how fierce he looked in a spar he was actually the opposite of having a tough demeanor, he was kind and polite. The other boy was Aoi Okayama his skill was sealing scrolls and most of them contained the water element. At least figuring out his main element was obvious and he was good in long distance battle by controlling the water. Sporting a buzz cut showing a fuzz of his black hair, big brown eyes, and fair skin, that kid sure was something. He wasn't a terrible ninja but he'd always liked to jump into action without thinking much. Getting along with him, that was the most difficult part. The kid wasn't bad just a tad bit annoying. He'd question everything, my plans, and everything I ever said. Kept saying I wasn't much older than him so he'd fight with me every time he could. Eventually he calmed down after I saved his ass a few times, learned to respect me, even if it was only a little. He was curious though and Shikamaru understood, so no matter how irritating their conversations would get, he'd try to get through him as much as possible. The girl Riko Akiyama, thankfully was a healer in training, which was good because Aoi always got hurt. The girl had dark brown shoulder length straight hair, hazel eyes, and light colored skin. Riko was a girl, the one thing Shikamaru dreaded, and oh boy how she loved to talk. She could be loud, talked about boys, and be just plain girly. Good thing though was that she wasn't bossy at all and always listened intently to every word I said. Her training still was under development but none the less she had a few perks up her sleeve every now and then. The kids got along with each other, sometimes even liked to play pranks on me, even convincing Tai to join in. They were a good team and was sure he could expand their knowledge if they continued. Right now though two of those runts were being a bother.

"Shikamaru-sensei! When are we going to meet your lovely wife!?" Lovely? Did Riko not learn from her training with both Ino and Sakura that women were nowhere near lovely!

"Yeah! You didn't even tell us yourself we had to hear it from Ino-san!" Aoi could be so loud.

" I heard she's a jonin!" Riko squealed.

" Come on sensei! How does she even look!? Ooh, maybe she's ugly is that why you two married in secret!? You got a bun in the oven don't you!?" Aoi had the craziest imagination sometimes.

" No I don't think so Ino-sensei would have mentioned something important like that." Riko said shaking her head.

They were both walking next to me, one on each side, while Tai just kept his distance. Tai wasn't one to pry, he'd hear the story from Riko anyways. I had two brats clinging to the side of my shirt blabbing loudly at my ear. Why won't they just let me be? I sighed loudly, these kids were driving me nuts.

" You don't want to meet her, trust me."

"Why?" Aoi asked as he finally let me go and put his hands behind his head, habit that I think I gave him.

" She's scary."

" Well that's a lame excuse! You just don't want us to meet her! Why are you hiding her!?"

" I already told you, my wife's not exactly the most pleasant person to be around with."

" But you married her so YOU must find her pleasant at least?" Riko said before Aoi could open his big mouth. Right, they probably didn't know that they were arranged to be married, he decided to keep that to himself.

" She has her moments." I said with a nod.

" You see! What's she like?"

" Bossy, rude, blunt, arrogant, troublesome."

" Ha! Then I'm not sure she's how you described her to be because you think all women are troublesome! We've been around you long enough to hear you complain about them." Aoi interjected.

"Tch, troublesome kid." If he only knew.

Riko laughed and then asked, " Is she pretty?"

" She's beautiful." I said and with that I went ahead of them as we reached the Hokage tower to turn in our report.

* * *

It seemed that it still wasn't enough because they kept badgering me with questions whenever they had the chance. What didn't help my mood either was that I still hadn't seen Temari, according to my mother it was that time of the month that she could go visit Suna, officially. That time she delivered some documents didn't count because she had only stayed for one day. I missed her. So it came to no surprise as I arrived home to find it empty and lonely. I was too exhausted from training those three that I immediately passed out putting all thoughts of her aside. I decided to sleep on the bed, she wasn't here anyways.

I woke up that morning, got up robot style and took a shower. When I came out dressed and groomed I noticed an odor, of food? I walked towards the place it was coming from, the kitchen. Only to find Temari facing the stove. Was she cooking? Yes she was, I noticed other plates with toast, bacon, and a pitcher of juice on the table. She turned around and placed a plate with scrambled eggs. She finally seemed to notice me as she smiled at me, her hair was still up in her usual way, but she had a plain black t-shirt and white sweat pants.

" Well look who finally decided to wake up. Sit lazy ass." I was stunned but did as was told.

" When did you get here?"

" Twenty minutes ago, while you were in the shower. You sure took long today in there, let me guess you barely managed to drag your ass out of bed?" She said with a grin.

" Tch, I should be more worried about you. Why on earth are you cooking woman? I never would have imagined you of all people." Temari scowled at that.

" We bother your parents too much, don't get me wrong I like them, a lot, but we should be able to fend off on our own. So you keep your mouth shut and eat the food that I so willingly made you. I could have just made some for myself you know? Be grateful and eat." She said with a glare on her eyes as she set two plates in front of us.

I suppose the food looked edible and not burned how it usually turned out for myself. Why not? If I don't she'll skin me alive for wasting her efforts at being nice to me. I placed some egg, bacon, and toast on my plate while she did the same. She grabbed the orange pitcher and served juice in a glass. Surprisingly enough, she placed it in front of me, then got one of her own. I muttered a thank you and dug in.

" Wow. Who would have thought you can actually cook woman."

" Don't act so surprised. Making breakfast should be the easiest meal, well maybe not for you." she said with a smirk.

" I can't even make toast. It burned last time I tried." she laughed at that.

" Shikamaru Nara! There's actually something Mr. Know-It-All can't do!"

" Troublesome woman. How are you coping? You know with all these changes, it must be hard with the weather and people. I haven't seen you much lately so fill me in."

" Well, I suppose I'm getting used to it. The weather is nicer here I'll admit, at Suna its hot during the day and cold at night, always the same. People are actually helpful around so they've been helping me get by. When your gone and I'm off your mother usually keeps me company. Takes me out to different places so I can get to know the village little by little. Your father checks up on me every now and then. I'm starting to adjust quickly, I still get homesick sometimes but that's only natural."

" Sorry, Tsunade has been on our asses lately because the Chunin exams are near by."

" It's fine. This year it will be held at Kumogakure, right?"

" Yes. The kages have decided to take turns now that we're all at peace." Temari only nodded at that as she ate. I continued, " Will you be going? Your brothers will be there."

Temari frowned at that. " No, I've already talked to Tsunade, since she will be going along with Shizune she wants someone here to keep things in place for those few days. She's scared of what those old geezers from the council might do so she will be leaving both your father and I in charge." He didn't blame her for worrying.

" Well if you want me to give them anything, a letter or send them something, I'll gladly give it to them. Or would you like if I brought you a souvenir? Do you want something in particular?" Shikamaru said with a small smile towards her and noticed that it had thrown her off as she dropped a piece of egg on her plate. She quickly composed herself though.

" Umm.. Thanks if I think of something I'll let you know. It's a month away anyways."

Shikamaru stared at her eat which made Temari uncomfortable. She kept looking down at her food avoiding eye contact with him. He sighed at her awkward action towards him then spoke.

" We don't have to be so awkward around each other Temari. We've known each other for a long time, I thought we were past this stage. I thought that marrying me, who your so comfortable with, would be easier. I guess maybe I was wrong?"

" It's just.." she bit her bottom lip as she decided to face him but continued.

" This situation is different you know? The only men I've ever had in my life were my brothers so living with them was easy. Of course after the whole Gaara was no longer evil thing. Being around you like this feels like I'm invading your space, this is your home after all."

" Ours."

" Huh?"

" It's our home."

Temari felt something clench at her stomach, what a strange feeling.

" Well for now." was all she said.

Shikamaru hated whenever she'd mention how their marriage was only temporary. He hid his frustration and said, " Look, lets just take things slowly, we'll sort it out eventually."

" We'll sort out what?" Temari asked with a confused expression.

" Us living together. Eventually you'll get used to it. I'm actually having no trouble at all." this time he smirked at her.

" I've hardly seen you! Of course its been easy for you!"

" Oi, woman, I told you I was sorry, blame Tsunade."

" Wana make it up to me? You've been neglecting me after all. You're a terrible husband!" she was exclaiming loudly but I could tell she was just being playful. I wasn't sure though that her punishment would be light.

" What do you want woman?" Shikamaru grimaced.

" Wash the dishes!" She said with her arms crossed.

He chuckled at her demand. He was expecting something more painful like making him clean the whole house. It wasn't exactly squeaky clean at the moment.

" Sounds fair." Shikamaru smiled at her, gathered all the plates headed towards the sink and began his duty.

" Well that was easy." Temari said with a hint of surprise in her voice as she stood next to him facing the opposite way that he was.

" I'm not so bad of a husband now, huh?"

She laughed at him softly, " Your alright."

Together they finished quickly, he washed and she dried. He didn't even ask her to, she did it of her own free will. He missed her, and that Temari that she only showed to him. He wiped his hands on his pants and leaned his elbows on the sink with his back facing it. Temari propped her elbows on the table and the palm of her hands supported her chin. I stared at her intently for a few seconds until she spoke.

" What?"

" I could get used to this." his voice sounded gentle and a small, sweet smile creep up on his face.

" Washing dishes?" leave it to her to ruin a moment.

" No, troublesome woman that wasn't what I meant. But if that's the price that I have to pay for you cooking my meals I'm more than willing to."

" It's a deal then." she tilted her face in her hands and smiled at me. She looked so child like, innocent even, but I knew she was far from that. I hated that I had to leave her presence, I had missed her quite terribly, and I had to go deal with those troublesome brats. I frowned and began walking towards the living room.

" I have to go. I have training with those brats in fifteen minutes. What will you be doing?"

" Probably go visit your mom."

" Will I come home to a nice home cooked meal?"

" Haha! Sure thing lazy ass anything in particular?"

" Anything's fine." I smiled at her. Resisting to hold her was becoming difficult. She had walked me out the door and outside the porch.

" Alright, I'll think of something then." I couldn't help it the way she was being with me, so warm, I had to tease her. So while she stayed on the top stair Shikamaru stood on the one that came after, facing her. Even like that he was still a few inches taller than her. He had outgrown her when he was fifteen, he had teased her about it, earning him a few bruises. He leaned in close only a few inches away from her face.

" What I meant was that I could get used to waking up to you in the morning."

With that he walked away, hands in his pocket but he could have sworn before he completely lost sight of her face he saw her cheeks with a tinge of pink.

* * *

That day I visited Yoshino, I liked her, she treated me as if I was really her daughter. Shikamaru's parents treated me as part of the family, being around them made me feel dare I say special. They gave me the love of parents that I had never experienced, Shikamaru was lucky, he didn't give them enough credit, always wining. Being in their presence had become an easy task. Usually Temari had a hard time getting to know people, the sand siblings weren't people persons. So she liked that she felt the same warmth around them that Shikamaru gave her. She would miss them when the facade was all over, wondering if they would still allow her to visit them every once in a while. Most of all she had to admit, she would miss him. No matter how weird it was living with him, she felt safe around him. Temari put all sad thoughts aside, they still had many months left until that happened.

Yoshino had taken her out for grocery shopping, giving her infinite information on Shikamaru's favorite foods. The cart was so full they had to keep hold of the mountain of groceries. I let her have her way because I realized she was only trying to secretly make sure that Shikamaru was well taken care of. It was the least I could do for them. She had received me with open arms and he provided me shelter. I was never allowed to spend any money when it came to necessities for the house he made sure of that because that day Shikamaru had secretly given money to his mother. Long ago she had given up on trying to buy things with her own money, his mother made sure she'd suck his money dry. She couldn't help but feel guilty but had no other choice. Temari had her own inheritance and taking missions added more to her fortune. Yoshino had reassured her that Shikamaru had his own savings that Shikaku had started from when before he was born. One that he hadn't touched.

With everything that her mother-in-law had made her buy the refrigerator was extremely full. They'd probably have enough for a whole month. Yoshino wasn't pleased that we wouldn't be eating over at their place anymore but promised to eat on weekends when we were less busy. Temari enjoyed their company but thought that they were being intrusive and as adults show that they could take care of themselves.

Whenever Shikamaru came home for dinner they sat themselves in the kitchen table and ate their meals. He had been right, they shouldn't be so strange around each other, well at least her towards him. She didn't want to feel weird, there was just times when he looked at her that almost looked affectionate towards her. It was something he had actually been doing for years but in their situation she couldn't avoid him easily as they were always in the same room. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea, but knowing him he was a nineteen year old with raging hormones. Trying to keep a distance wasn't being effective though. She assumed though that as long as he didn't try any funny business, she was safe. After all that would be too troublesome for him, wouldn't it?

Little by little, they had come to a ritual that had started that breakfast morning. With his missions decreasing as he had to train his genins she saw him five times a week at the most. They had conversations about their day and shared information that they sometimes had learned during meetings. Mostly though they would spend their nights laughing because Shikamaru always had new stories especially about Aoi. He sounded like such a clumsy kid. Temari thought that if this was how their relationship was going to be then their arrangement wasn't so bad, she had to admit, she'd always liked his company.

* * *

Lady Tsunade was holding a meeting to inform us all of the upcoming chunin exams. Both genins in training and their captains were to attend. It was mostly of the rules and how visiting another village from another land was an honor. The five great nations had never been more united, Tsunade made one of her scary warnings for everyone to behave. That had done the trick to scare off all the kids. This year there were a lot of candidates considering some had to hold off because of the war so this time it took three years of waiting. The villages were taking their time to recuperate from all their losses. Shikamaru thought for sure that there'd probably preliminaries this time around, there wasn't any in the one from the Sand last chunin exam, not many had made it. This was going to take longer than he thought, what a drag.

Shikamaru was sitting in one of the many wooden picnic tables that were set in a large part of the village where it was confined for ninjas only. That was were they sometimes ate, had small meetings, or just hanged out. He was having a deep conversation with Shino, Lee, and Neji having been dismissed as many stayed to chat with each other. It didn't take long though for those little three terrors to find me.

" Hey sensei you promised we could have off today and that you'd invite us out to eat!" Aoi exclaimed. Right, I forgot about that, I was hoping they would too.

Those troublesome children wouldn't stop annoying me about Temari and then I spotted her. She was animatedly talking to Shizune both holding manila folders that I assumed were for Tsunade as they approached her. Tsunade herself was conversing with Guy and Kakashi. They were only two tables away and the little light bulb in my head flickered on. I'd punish these three for being so irritating. They wanted to meet her and so they would.

I couldn't help noticing her first though, her hair in the usual four pony tails. Her choice of clothing caught my attention more, she mostly always had something in the shade of lilac, sporting a dressed that reminded me of when I first met her. Except this one had a small collar that went up, had no sleeves, and was way too short. She had fishnets under as they peaked down to the middle of her thighs and wore her usual sandals. Damn that woman for looking so enticing! She finally turned around waving goodbye to all four and seemed to have noticed me as her face split into her heavenly smile. Right, I was going to scare off these three. Shino and Neji were too busy talking to each other while those three were having an argument. Good, they hadn't noticed me drooling.

" Oi, woman!" that made her automatically glower at me, her smile gone. She hated when I called her woman, especially in front of people. She also hated it when I called her by her name, she didn't have to say anything I noticed it all on my own. Honestly, women, their never pleased. It seemed though that I had gotten those three little devils attention as Temari started walking towards me.

" What lazy ass?" she snapped quickly.

The three genins were surprised at the way she talked to me. Everyone else had gotten used to our bickering and the way we acknowledged each other. Which was probably why no one paid no mind to us even Shino and Neji. Lee as I had barely noticed was having one of his manly outbursts with Guy. She stood a few feet away from me, hand on her hip, face completely expressionless as always when she was around other people.

" Come here." I yanked her by her wrist so she could stand next to me in front of those three. I kept my hold on her and with my other free hand, palm faced up, pointed to my genin team.

" These are the genins I've been training." I smirked at my next remark.

" You three, as you so have been bothering me for weeks, this is my wife." my smile never left my face as their eyes grew wide in awe.

Temari pulled her wrist away, crossed her arms, raised her chin, and gave that famous intimidating look that all three sand siblings inherited. She didn't say anything to them and vise versa. They looked awfully scared, even Aoi who questioned everything kept his mouth shut. Temari had the type of stare that if she could kill with only the intensity in her eyes the population would be very, very low. That shut them up.

" Are you done for the day?" Shikamaru asked her, breaking contact with his team and answering him.

" Yes." She was so stiff around other people.

" Want to come eat with us? We're going to Yakiniku Q." She raised her eye brows at him, then faced the kids again and grinned at them, evilly.

" Sure."

Oh how she loved to tease people, he was guessing they'd be her new victims, ever since Ino finally got with Choji it had become more difficult.

" Lets go you three." He bid goodbye to Neji and Shino, barely paying him any attention as they said their goodbyes. Putting his hands in his pocket he nodded at Temari to start walking. He walked next to her as they led the way, those three just stayed behind. Either because they wanted to analyze them together or were just too scared to walk next to Temari.

" Your mother won't be pleased that we skipped out on supper today." Shikamaru just shrugged at her words.

" We'll go over for breakfast tomorrow. I'm sure she'll forgive us if you're the one who says the apologies." he smirked at her.

" Hmm.. Always getting me to get you out of trouble with your mother." she crossed her arms again.

The whole walk to the restaurant had resulted in them two arguing, something about me being rude to my mother? Honestly these two women were plotting against me to bring me down. They were so evil and together they were worst. What sucked even more was that tomorrow morning while those two women were going to gang up on me my father wouldn't utter a word. My father admitted that he was actually a bit scared of Temari himself, said she was just like my mother when she was young. Said I was on my own he had enough to deal with my troublesome mother. We were so whipped.

* * *

Temari was not looking forward to eating with three twelve year olds, she remembered how Kankuro used to be, annoying! Which was why when she trained the ninjas back at home she always chose the ones who were a bit older. She liked kids, when they were small, innocent, and cute. But being as they were Shikamaru's students she opted to try at least. They sat in a booth as they waited for their food. Shikamaru sat with her, mind you, only a few inches a way from her. This guy was way too close! The other three shifting oddly as I gazed them with a glare. I couldn't help it, it was a bad habit that I could never let go. We got it from our father. I gave a small sigh, actually feeling sorry for them, I was sure that I was not what they were expecting. I was rough in both looks and personality, nothing about me said maternal. Suddenly we were all brought out from staring at each other when Shikamaru chuckled.

" She seems really scary but she's not so bad." I frowned at him. That arrogant fool placed his elbow on the table, hand holding up his face, looked at me with that goofy grin of his, and placed his other arm behind me positioned it on top of the booth's chair. I felt his arm brush my hair as he put it there and I felt a jolt of electricity run down my body.

We didn't have to wait too long for our food and the whole time Shikamaru was trying to make conversation to ease the tension. I admitted that no matter how much he complained he was good with kids. They had finally relaxed and ate more comfortably. I tried to avoid conversation, if I did I might say something that would bring back the intensity into our table. Half way through our meal though it seemed like the girl Riko had gained some confidence. Shikamaru did say she talked as much as both Ino and Sakura.

" Umm… Temari-san?" both boys looked at her in terror.

" Yes?" I answered trying not to sound rude.

" How did you and Shikamaru-sensei meet?" I raised my eyebrows at her question.

" The chunin exams." that caught all three of the kids attention. This time the Aoi kid spoke up.

" When? How? Where?" she finally understood what Shikamaru meant about how the kid questioned everything. This time though I wasn't the one who answered.

" Oi, you want to get me in trouble? That topic isn't exactly her favorite." Shikamaru said rubbing the back of his head with the free hand that wasn't holding his fork.

"Why, what happened?"

It wasn't the turn of events that bothered me that day. You know, the one where my village attacked the Leaf and Gaara went ballistic. It was the fact that someone so lazy, lethargic, unmotivated, cocky, oh the list was endless, beat me. I had never lost a fight before that. I answered the kid, wanting to torture Shikamaru for a bit. It was my revenge for him teasing me a few days ago back on our porch.

" It was seven years ago, here at the leaf, in the final battles we had to fight each other." those three were at their edge of their seats now, the first scary image of me long forgotten.

" Who won?" said softly the kid I was told was named Tai, speaking for the first time. Amazing what curiosity could do to a person. I crossed my arms and gave Shikamaru my deathly stare, I heard him gulp, hard. The three genins weren't scared of me anymore as it seemed, they just wanted answers. Staring right back at me Shikamaru answered.

" She did." I heard three unison wows. Having flashbacks of that day I grabbed the jerk by his collar our faces meeting only inches away. Any other day, I would have been, I admit, flushing red, not today. I was too angry at the memories.

" And why did I win?" I asked him furiously. He sighed loudly, he answered her, mainly because he knew the consequences would end up bloody if he didn't.

" Because I gave up the fight." All three genins now had their mouth opens. I let go of his collar.

" I already told you, woman! I ran out of chakra. If I didn't give up the match I wouldn't be here right now would I?" she only glared at him but decided to let him go.

" Whatever."

" Tch, troublesome woman." he said to her and then turned to face his team and scowled.

" Why'd you have to bring that up? I'll be lucky if I wake up tomorrow morning."

With that Shikamaru paid the bill and all five left the restaurant. Bidding goodbyes it seemed that the kids were more relaxed around Temari, leaving as they started their chatter. They walked home Temari ahead of Shikamaru, she looked deep in thought.

Uh-oh. Shikamaru thought, Temari thinking was not good.

" Hey your not still mad about that are you?" she turned around and came to a halt at their front entrance gate then said.

" Do you do that often?"

" Huh?"

" Take them out to eat?"

" Oh, yeah, why?"

" Just, your sensei used to take you there didn't he? I remember once back when he convinced me to go along with you and your team. You said he'd always take you there to eat after missions." Shikamaru was stunned that she remembered that.

" Yeah, he did." he said softly.

She smiled warmly at him, and opened the gate for them to enter.

" Are you going to make that also a tradition of yours?"

" I guess I kinda have already."

Temari remembered when Asuma had died, Shikamaru had written to her, of course she got the letter after he had gotten his revenge. She remembered his letter and how devastated he sounded but when she finally saw him he looked at peace. He admired Asuma greatly, his loss was a bit of a wake up call for him. She clearly remembered that afterwards he actually became more responsible.

" He'd be proud of you."

Was all I managed to say but I squeezed his arm in reassurance to take away the gloomy frown from his face. He smiled at her and gave her a nod. They entered into their house back into the old daily routines that they held everyday as October was reaching its last days.

**Sorry for taking longer this time! I've had a busy week. Yes be warned they will progress really slow! But i think that it should be this way because Temari can be really stubborn don't you think? Well, R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I'm back! First off I would like to apologize for confusing you all with the whole point of view situation. I realize that its easier to stick to the third person, its a habit that back in my high school was forced upon to never use the word 'I' when you write so for that i deeply apologize! Second sorry for taking so long to update but since its the middle of the semester I've had so much homework and I finally got a break this week so I got to finish this chapter. **

The day finally came, the one that little by little he began to dread, anticipation no longer there knowing that evil woman and her schemes. It was the day they would go pick out furniture, the whole entire walk to the furniture place Temari had the evilest gleam in her eyes. Shikamaru was not looking forward to the future fight they were about to have. His mother was of no help either as the week before while they ate dinner she made suggestions, none of which he agreed to. Temari on the other hand seemed to be taking in her information in word by word. He was scared of what Temari might do to the place, he was sure it wouldn't be as bad as Ino's extravagant tastes and bright colors, poor Choji, but knowing Temari she was always so unpredictable.

Reaching the store they both went in catching the owner's attention as the bell rang when they opened the door. He was an old man at around his sixties, he smiled at both at them warmly. Oh, the poor man, he had no idea, Shikamaru thought.

"What can I do for you?"

"We're just looking." Temari answered without even glancing at him and went directly to the living room section. She could be rude sometimes, but Shikamaru knew that she didn't do it on purpose, it was just the way she was, obtuse.

The old man didn't seemed bothered by it and instead looked at Shikamaru.

"Newlyweds?"

"Sort of, can you tell?" They'd only been married three months.

"Yes," he chuckled, " you both look so young. Were you looking for anything in particular?"

" Doesn't matter, we'll end up getting whatever she wants." Shikamaru muttered.

The old man laughed again he patted Shikamaru on his back and said, "Well good luck son. I'll be over there if you need anything." He said pointing at the register and walked away. Shikamaru sighed, heavily.

"See anything you like?" He asked her as he approached her.

"Mmm.. I'm thinking about it. You?" he shook his head at her and left her to her thinking.

The farther he was away from her the better. Shikamaru thought of just letting her have her way, that way he could help the old man avoid their usual fight. He made his decision though just in case she asked for his opinion. If he didn't come up with one then she'd start jabbering about him not even bothering to try. He found a brown set that seemed to fit him. He made his way back to her, she turned around with a sly smile on her face, oh boy, he thought.

"Alright I've narrowed it down to one. How about you lazy ass? Anything catch your attention?"

"I like that brown one." Was all he said as he pointed at it. She frowned.

"Well I don't like it."

"Then why do you ask for my opinion, woman? You know anything that I choose you won't like. Your so troublesome."

She started it, that was his reasoning. She crossed her arms and made a death glare at him. He sighed loudly as he put his hand in his pockets.

"Which one do you like, woman?"

"That one." she snapped her answer at him.

She was pointing to a long black couch that was curved to look in the shape of the letter 'C.' It came with a black table that wasn't as worn out like his and at the bottom was a burgundy rug. Shikamaru thought that it looked so dark and black, it'd stand out with his white walls. At the same time though the colors looked exotic, like Temari. Yes, this was more like her. It was better than the other ones he supposed, there were weird colors like yellow and orange ones.

"It's longer so your feet won't be hanging while you sleep." She said in the most unnatural sing song voice Temari could have ever made. She was trying to convince him and not in her usual way, she was trying to be civil about it, no fighting. He couldn't help it though, he smirked in his head, he just loved to get her angry. An angry Temari, that was one of the times he was most attracted to her, no one could argue like her.

"Well I like that brown one, woman. Besides I'm the one that has to sleep on it so I think I should get to choose."

"If you don't get that one I'll buy it myself."

She got him there. Shikamaru didn't want her spending any of her money, not even on the tiniest things. He scowled at her, slumped his shoulders in defeat. Temari placed her hands on her waist, enjoying her victory. Shikamaru walked towards the old man, Temari behind him.

"My wife wants that black one over there." Shikamaru pointed smugly at his new bed.

The old man gave a small laugh, gave Shikamaru the papers to fill out, after he finished he paid him.

"I'll have my workers deliver it to you Thursday around noon. Is that okay?" he mostly said it to Temari. This man barely knew her yet he seemed to know better than getting her upset. She nodded at him, bowed her head, and said her thank you. Both of them walked out of the place, the sun was starting to set, and they began to walk to his parents house. Temari didn't feel like cooking that day.

" Troublesome woman, you'll be the death of me."

She only laughed at his words, Shikamaru enjoyed the sound, it sounded like music to his ears. He smiled down at her, her face still smiling as well, as they continued in their walk he let the urge take over him. He placed his arm around her, put it around her back and neck, hand holding her shoulder. She stopped walking, a stunned look on her face, she started to shrug her shoulders as if to get him off but he only pulled her closer. His face closer to hers as she kept looking straight, not even blinking. He whispered in her ear.

"Don't push me away."

They started walking, Temari giving in to his proximity, Shikamaru enjoying every second of it. He could tell she was still shocked by the way she walked and her lack of usual conversation. He didn't care though, he was content at the moment, he'd fight for her to stay. What he had just told her was not just so she could stop shoving his arm off of her, there was much more meaning to his words than she knew.

* * *

It was the start of November and the weather was beginning to get chillier as the days passed by. Winter was coming soon and Temari was not looking forward to it because it meant it would snow. They were a few times she had been around it and she like her brothers did not like it. She was used to the heat of the sand on her face, not the coldness of the snow. She damned Konoha for its extreme weather changes, it had all different seasons, she was still not used to it.

To top it off she was becoming uncomfortable in her own home, she tried to play it off but it wasn't working out so well. Shikamaru, for some strange reason was being too close towards her. It had all started last week when he decided that it would be fun to walk around with his shoulder around her. That was something she did not like but as soon as Yoshino noticed it when they arrived she became ecstatic, saying how they were finally acting like a married couple. That wasn't the end of it, he'd hover over her sometimes when she was cooking, and at others when they would speak he'd get right in front of her face. That jerk was spiting her, she knew it! Reason though that she wouldn't fight it off like the first time it happened was because she was always stunned by his actions. Too thrown out of her reverie to react and her mind would go completely blank.

Which was why that afternoon on her day off she found one of the secluded areas that Shikamaru liked to go and watch clouds. Thankfully he wasn't there. She had left since morning, deciding that she wanted some peace and quiet. Laid down on the cool grass with her arms behind her head using them as a pillow. She stared at the clouds, it had become a really bad habit of hers according to Kankuro that she got from Shikamaru long ago. Whenever she would visit he'd always drag her to one of his cloud watching spots and she had to admit, it was quite soothing.

The sun was out but the weather was still chilly. She enjoyed the breeze of the wind and the chirp of the birds. The area that she was at was next to the big stairs that led to the Hokage's tower. On her left was the confinement that belonged to the ninjas where the chunin meeting was held the previous month. Giving a big sigh she relaxed letting all the tension she had felt for the past week release from her body. Suddenly, she heard a rustle by one of the bushes. She arched her brow at the noise, it wasn't a ninja, she didn't feel any chakra. Was it an animal? She didn't give it much thought, the Leaf village was a safe place doubting that anyone had surpassed through to wreak havoc. There really wasn't any danger now a days pr through out the lands after the war had ended. Ignoring it she closed her eyes and began to drift. Thirty seconds later though she was sure that the presence made their way towards her, was standing now in front of her and was very human. She snapped her eyes open, automatically raising her body to a sitting position to snap at the intruder. Now she knew how Shikamaru felt whenever she'd wake him up from his slumber.

"Hi." said a little girl with dark black wavy waist length hair, a skin that looked almost tanned, and red eyes that looked oddly familiar. She had on a red sweater, khaki pants, and black sandals. Her rosy cheeks stood out, she had the biggest smile.

"Hi.." Temari said back, hesitantly.

The little girl never faltered from her smile, Temari noticed that she carried with her a doll with long golden curls, big green eyes, and a lilac dress. She was hugging the doll tightly but the little girl broke the silence.

"You look like my dolly." she said as she held out the doll for her to see. Her grammar was good but Temari could tell she was still a baby. She tried to smile back at her and tried not to scare her, Temari did not want to deal with a crying little girl.

"Um.. Yeah.. Why are you out here alone? Where are your parents?" she asked the little girl slowly.

"My mommy's on a mishun. My daddy's up there." she said as she pointed to the sky.

"Oh." Temari mentally slapped herself but the little girl looked fine, she was still smiling, still too small to understand such loss. The little girl spoke again to her.

"What's your name?"

"Temari."

"Temawi!" yes, she was definitely around toddler age. Last time she heard someone talk like that was Kankuro and he was around three. She frowned at the little girl speaking to her again.

"Hey kid, didn't your mommy teach you not to speak to strangers."

"I'm with no stwanger. I'm with my Uncle Shikamawu." it finally clicked.

"Your Kurenai's child!"

"Mommy!" the little girl said as she heard her mother's name.

"What's your name?"

"Ko-to-ri." she said each syllable slowly, someone must be trying to teach her how to talk properly, most likely that lazy jerk.

Speaking of him, "If Shikamaru's supposed to be taking care of you than why aren't you with him?"

She pouted at her, "Uncle Shikamawu said he help Kashi but I got bored." as she finished she pointed towards the trail that led to the picnic tables. Temari sighed, got up from the grass and looked down at Kotori.

"Come on Kotori let's go and tell your Uncle Shikamaru that he's obviously not a very good babysitter."

Temari got up from the grass and began her walk next to Kotori.

"How old are you?"

"I'm this many!" she said as she held up three fingers. Temari was right.

Their walk wasn't far, it took less than a minute and she could see why Kotori had wandered off, it wasn't too far from the place. There she found Shikamaru huddled around on one of the tables in deep conversation with Kakashi, Naruto, Kiba, and Sai. She walked towards the five who were engrossed in their planning that they didn't see either of them approaching. When Temari finally reached her way towards Shikamaru, she smacked him in the head forcefully with her hand.

"What the… What was that for you demented woman!?" He shouted at her as he turned around noticing who it was while the rest froze and even looked a bit scared.

"Look what I found." she nodded her head towards Kotori.

"Oh so you've two met already." he went back to his boring expression.

"Met! Did you not hear what I said!? I found her! She wandered off on her own towards the trees over there! There's stairs at the end of that trail she could have easily gone to them and fallen! Your supposed to be taking care of her! At least have the decency to check up on her every other minute. You've been taking care of her long enough to know better by now that children her age get distracted easily! If anything would have happened to her it would have been on your conscience!"

Temari was fuming with anger now, her voice was so loud it had stopped the many conversations of the others that were on farther tables. She didn't care and she admitted to herself that she had a soft spot for children. They reminded her of Gaara, so defenseless, innocent, any bad experience could really mess up a child, Gaara was living proof of that. She remembered how at the tender age of five all he wanted was to play with the other kids, but they all rejected him out of fear. Wishing that she could go back in time and change the past so she could be there for her little brother.

"Hey, Temari-chan calm down. People are staring." Naruto said to her raising his hands up as a sign of peace.

"My apologies Temari-san, its Shikamaru's day off and yet we asked for his help." Kakashi said bowing his head.

"This has nothing to do with you." Was all Temari said.

Shikamaru sighed loudly and reached out for Kotori. She happily went to him, sat on his lap, and started combing the doll's hair with a comb that she took out from a pink bag that was next to Shikamaru.

"I know, I'm sorry Temari. It wont happen again, I promise, ok?" he had a look of guilt on his face, he looked down at Kotori, "I still have a lot to learn when it comes to kids."

Temari's anger subsided, realizing that she had made a scene.

"Alright everyone there's nothing to see, get back to your work!" Kiba shouted to take them off the limelight.

All four of them stayed on their side of the table, so she took the liberty of sitting down on the big empty space opposite of both Shikamaru and Kotori.

She spread her legs far apart, to hell with sitting like a lady, she was wearing capris anyways. Her head hung back so that her face was facing the sky, her body turned the opposite of the others so no one could see her. There was only silence on the table their strategizing at a pause either because of her sudden outburst or the information was confidential and Temari was being intrusive. So she thought what the heck, she had nothing better to do anyways.

"How long are you gona take with this?"

Shikamaru looked up, faced her and said softy as if he was waiting for another outburst, "Probably around thirty more minutes."

"I'll take Kotori to the park then, you can come find us when your done." She said as she stood up and Kotori was jumping excitedly as she heard what Temari had said.

"Wait, wait, wait. You were just scolding me for not knowing how to take care of her properly. No offense woman but you and I both know that you don't have a maternal bone in your body."

He flinched as he finished that last sentence but Temari was done arguing.

"I think I can manage for thirty minutes." she said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Right, I beg to differ. Kankuro told me about when you lost him. He was three also!"

"If you would have been around him at that time you would have lost him on purpose too!"

Kankuro was a snobby child, they never saw their father but the three were spoiled rotten with toys as kids. That type of spoiling was enough for Kankuro to get a big head, not when he was with Temari though, she'd always put her foot down. Gratefully to Uncle Yashamaru he was found in an hour and Temari didn't have to get scolded by her father.

"I want to go to park!" Kotori said as she jumped up and down.

"Trust me." Temari tried what he had done to her before.

Shikamaru stared back and forth at both Temari and Kotori. Unbeknownst to Temari Shikamaru was thinking that if he kept Kotori he might lose her again, it wasn't the first time, Shikamaru dozed off easily. Then Temari would beat him black and blue.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Kotori jumped up again this time in joy.

"I'll be there exactly in thirty. Don't go anywhere else."

"I know!" Temari snapped back.

"Let's go kiddo." Temari said to Kotori as she grabbed her bag and began walking.

As they started their walk away from the area Kotori reached up and took hold of Temari's hand. Surprised by her action Temari stopped walking. It seemed that it wasn't only Shikamaru's closeness towards her that stunned her, but the act of the little girl as well. This little girl was way too trusting, didn't she know that there was bad people out there that could take advantage of that. No she didn't, she was only three. On the good side she managed to understand that maybe it was the lack of body contact throughout her life that threw her off whenever Shikamaru came near her which Kotori seemed to have stumped her with too. That must be it, she thought. The little red eyed just stared at her, a wide smile plastered on her face. Temari took hold of her small hand and held it tighter so she wouldn't stray as they made their way to the park.

* * *

Shikamaru finished in twenty minutes, he wanted to get to Kotori as soon as he could, scared that Temari would scare her. He walked fast on his way to the park, so fast when he saw Ten Ten and Lee as they said hello he ignored them and walked faster. A surprise scene to them to see Shikamaru not dragging his feet. Finally he made his way upstairs to the park he used to hang out with Choji when they were young. When he arrived he took a hold of the fence and looked to his right but they weren't there. Panting from the fast walking that was something he normally would not do, started to panic because he couldn't see them. Then he heard a child's laughter that was more than familiar he turned to his left and spotted them. Kotori was sitting on one of the swings, Temari holding the pink bag on one arm, using both of her hands to push her, but slowly. Kotori was laughing with joy and Temari had a smile on her face, that rare true smile. The scenery in front of Shikamaru's eyes was beautiful that he imagined Temari swinging their own child. Maybe he'd been wrong? He had yet to learn though because Kotori was staying over for three days. It was a last minute thing that had occurred, Kurenai was going on a mission. Although Asuma had left her with all his fortune she was too independent and still worked as a ninja. Shikamaru most of the times would take care of Kotori when she was out, he was always the first person she'd go to, if he couldn't then Konohamaru's mother would do it and as last resort Shikamaru's mother. He hadn't had a chance to tell Temari because she left early that morning, surely it was because she was avoiding him. He had spoken of her to her all the time though so she wasn't completely oblivious. Shikamaru was not sure that Temari could deal with a child though because even though she looked peaceful right now Kotori could get hyper easily. He had learned from personal experience that Temari was not a patient person. They hadn't noticed him and after a few minutes he decided to approach them, the sun was starting to set, he was sure they were hungry as he was.

"Hey" Shikamaru said to them with his famous lazy smile reaching them and squatting in front of Kotori as Temari stopped her swinging.

"Shikamawu!" Kotori had the brightest of smiles when she saw him. Shikamaru chuckled at her.

"Was the lady nice to you?" he asked her as he nodded his head at Temari. Earning himself a good eye roll from her.

"Yes she was! She push me on swing!" Kotori said to him as she got off the swing, doll on one hand and was carried by Shikamaru.

"She seems to really love that doll, didn't wana let go of it." Temari said to her as she pointed at the doll Kotori held in her arms.

"I bought it for her."

"Ah, that's probably why." Temari laughed lightly as she said that.

"Uncle Shikamawu, Temawi looks like my dolly!"

Shikamaru tried suppressing his laughter by pressing his lips tightly together. Clueless to Temari's knowledge that was the reason Shikamaru chose that doll.

"Yes and she keeps telling me that I look like that doll." Temari said to him pointing to the little mini her. Shikamaru acted nonchalantly and shrugged his shoulders.

"You two hungry?"

"Yes!" Kotori exclaimed, Temari only nodded her head.

"Yakiniku Q?" he asked as he tilted his head.

"Sure." Temari only laughed at that, they had made it a habit to go at least once a week, most of the times with his team, whom by the way were still scared of her but managed to talk to her more.

They set off to the restaurant, Shikamaru extended his free hand that was not holding Kotori to reach for her bag which was being carried by Temari. She only pushed his hand away and shook her head. Shikamaru let her carry it and they walked in silence. He decided to break it, they'd have to get used to each other.

"So, Kotori, do you like the lady?" Temari did not look happy when he called her lady, balling her fists on her sides but let them go seconds later. Shikamaru inwardly chuckled, Kotori answered him while bobbing her head up and down.

"Yes! A lot!"

"Well that's good then because guess what?"

"What? What?"

"Temari and I are married."

Kotori only cocked her head to the side with a questioning look, clearly not understanding the meaning of the word 'married.'

"Temari's my wife." Nothing.

"We live together so you'll be seeing her a lot, she's part of my family, so she's also your aunt."

"Auntie Temawi!" Kotori squealed and clapped her hands and wiggled her way out of Shikamaru's arms. He set her down on the ground before she fell.

"Auntie Temawi, can you read me stories! Uncle Shikamawu always falls sleep! Can I play with your hair! Uncle Shikamawu says only girls do that!" She finished with a little pout, Temari looked stunned.

"Umm.. Sure… Ok.."

"Yay!"

She clapped her hand once and took each by the hand with her in the middle as they continued their way to the barbecue place. Shikamaru amused that she was not scared of that wicked woman, his genins who were much older were still quite terrified. The first impression that woman always gave was frightening yet Kotori had warmed up to her in what seemed like seconds. He could see from the corner of his eye that Temari only shook her head but had a small hint of a smile the entire time.

* * *

That night by the time they reached their home Kotori had already fallen asleep on Shikamaru's arms. Temari was quite amused with the kid, she had warmed up to Temari so easily, it usually took a while for a child even to know that she was not really mean. At least not to kids. This little girl the moment she saw her talked to her as if she'd known her all along. Though it could have been because she kept saying that she looked like her doll. That was probably it, Temari thought, kids. She had to admit she liked her too, the kid was curious about everything and wondered how Shikamaru dealt with her whom didn't like to talk much at all. Then again this was the child of his favorite sensei, she did resemble him a bit.

"She usually sleeps with me, but…"

He interrupted her thinking, right, that bed belonged to her now.

"That's fine, she can sleep with me."

Shikamaru scowled at her.

"She might get scared if I'm not there when she wakes up."

"This child is scared of nothing besides she's definitely not scared of me."

"Hey troublesome woman just let me sleep there when she's here."

"NO." She emphasized her words as she kept her lips forming an 'O'.

"At least let me sleep on the floor I'll get one of the sleeping bags I use on missions."

Temari contemplated on that.

"Fine." she said as she made her way into the room and went straight to the restroom.

"Troublesome."

Holding Kotori on one arm he undid the covers and placed her on the bed. He rummaged through their closet and took out the sleeping bag and put it on the side where Kotori was sleeping. When he finished Temari came out wearing a lilac long sleeved pajama dress that reached up to the top of her knees, and her hair was down messily. He only stared at her for a few seconds but to Temari it felt like hours as if he was seeing right through her, it made her wary. He mumbled a good night and stumped himself on the sleeping bag. Temari climbed on to bed covering herself, she moved a lot in her sleep, knowing her she'd wake up with her panties showing. No she did not need that especially in front of Shikamaru.

* * *

It was day two of Temari's new experience, babysitting, but until supper time Yoshino took care of Kotori. Shikamaru had to train his genins, the day of the Chunin exams was one week away and if he took Kotori with him Temari had scolded him that he might lose her again. He gave up the fight because he knew she was right, Kotori would be looked out for better and filled with full attention at his mother's place. Temari couldn't take care of her because she had to go with Shikaku so they could be further explained on their procedures for when Tsunade left. All morning and afternoon was filled with total boredom. She could even tell her father-in-law had fallen asleep with his eyes open a few times, something Shikamaru used to do at their meetings as well. The whole afternoon was explanations of filling out paper work. Why Naruto wanted this job was beyond her. She knew most of the procedures already though because whenever Gaara would leave either her or Kankuro would stay to take his place. She was not looking forward to it at all.

Sunset finally hit, both Shikaku and Temari were dismissed. Their way to the Nara's home was quiet and awkward. She was relieved to have arrived only to find Shikamaru playing with Kotori in the living room. Shikaku excused himself to his bedroom to clean up. She sat on one of the sofa's inhaling a breath of fresh air glad to be done with all that paperwork business. Kotori automatically exclaimed 'Temawi' and went to sit on her lap, doll in one hand, brush on the other, began her brushing and started humming. It was only the second day and she was already used to the kid's unusual gestures. She tended to hug her, hold her hand, and asked to be picked up as if she'd been doing it for her whole three years. She even seemed to put more attention towards Temari than Shikamaru which was something that she noticed amused him by hiding his smile. They didn't get to talk at all, dinner was ready fifteen minutes after she had gotten there. All three got up, headed towards the table who were soon joined by Shikaku. Kotori sat in the middle of Temari and Shikamaru, something the kid really insisted on.

Yoshino helped serve the little girl while the rest did so on their own. It was a nice dinner that consisted of chicken cutlets, mashed potato, and a side of vegetables. Everyone dug in, it seemed that Kotori was having a hard time cutting her chicken as if she was trying to copy the grown ups. Nobody seemed to notice her struggle so Temari took the liberty to take her plate and cut it up into small pieces. She smiled brightly at her and said her thank you, continuing her eating. She only gave her a pat on the head in return.

The silence subsided when Shikamaru, Shikaku, and Temari began their talks about the Chunin exams along with their temporary jobs as Hokages. They were all almost done with their food except Kotori who did not seem keen on eating the vegetables.

"Kotori eat your vegetables their good for you." Shikamaru tried convincing her but she only shook her head.

"Dear their good for you, if you eat them all you can grow up big and strong." Yoshino tried but that didn't work either.

It seemed though that Kotori had turned to Temari noticing that she was eating the last of her peas and corn. She took one big bite making the little girls eyes go wide and big. Temari only stared at her, scooped up another spoonful and placed it in her mouth.

"They really are good for you."

Was all Temari said to her after she finished chewing her last spoonful. At that Kotori grabbed her own spoon and mimicked Temari's movements surprising all the other three at the table. Kotori continued eating until she finished gulping down each veggie without restraint. As soon as she finished she put her utenisl down and looked at Temari with a big smile.

"I eat it all! You proud of me Temawi?" she finished with a big smile on her face.

Temari laughed softly and nodded as she patted her on her head again.

"Yes very proud Kotori."

"Wow, I've been trying to get her to do that for months." Shikamaru said astonished.

" Seems like she really looks up to you Temari. Shikamaru says she's really fond of you but to think that you've only known her no more than a day and you've managed to get her to eat her vegetables. Your truly something else." Yoshino said beaming at Temari.

Temari only shook her head and shrugged her shoulders as she said.

"She's a cute kid."

Noticing the mess on the child's face she took a napkin and started to clean her face. Afterwards Kotori raised up both her hands and Temari cleaned them too.

"Well, its good to know that my grandchildren will have a wonderful mother." With that Yoshino smiled at Temari and started picking up the dishes her husband helping her out too. That statement shocked her every core. Grandchildren? She was only supposed to be married to her son for a year. Did Yoshino really not know that their marriage was arranged, Temari thought. Could be, after all both Nara men would not want to piss her off by saying that they offered their son in a political marriage. The lazy ass seemed not to care for his mothers comment though as he started to play with Kotori and took her to the living room. Temari stayed there with a mind that was completely blank.

Kids? She could never be a mother, Shikamaru was right, she didn't have a maternal bone in her body. She tried very hard to get along with the little ones but even they were scared of her. Kotori was the first child to approach her without getting scared off in seconds. She was never a good big sister especially when her father was still alive. None of them got along, Gaara was too scary to be around, and Kankuro was too stuck up that it annoyed her. It wasn't until she was fifteen when Gaara changed his ways that her and her other brother decided to change theirs. With their father gone yes they had become closer than ever. But even then she could never repair the damage that had been done from when they were young. She could never be something that she didn't know. Yes, she had learned to love her brothers, but to love someone else other than her siblings she wasn't so sure about. Which was why the thought of marriage irked her but was glad to hear that it was only temporary. Love came with too many difficulties, it could even harm a person. She was glad that her marriage was a fake, she'd never have to go through that was all she thought.

* * *

It had been a week since Kotori had stayed at their house. Shikamaru took her to meet Kurenai at noon but she did not want to leave Temari. So she promised her that she could come visit and stay whenever she wanted, that left her happy. She was still a little bothered but Kotori's presence always made her forget as the kid insisted on being read to all kinds of stories about princesses. She enjoyed her company and she definitely had more to say than the lazy slacker. It had been a week since she left which also meant that Shikamaru head left for a week for the Chunin exams. The house had never felt so quiet and empty. She missed Kotori's squeals of laughter and even Shikamaru's teasing remarks. So she spent a lot of time at her in-laws to try to void the gap that she felt was missing. It had been three days since the lazy ass had left, she was working on some paperwork along with his father at the Hokage's personal library. Temari was sure Tsunade ever came in there.

"Shikaku-san, can I ask you something?" he looked up from the paper he was reading and replied.

"Shikaku is fine." he said to her with a smile but Temari's face remained still, he continued.

"Ask away Temari."

"Does your wife know that the marriage between your son and I was arranged?" he cocked his head to the side and raised a questioning brow.

"Yes she does. Why do you ask?"

"The way she talks about us makes it seem like if…" she couldn't find the right words.

"Ah, you mean because she's always talking about your marriage as if it wasn't?"

She only nodded her face in confusion, he carried on.

"She's probably hoping that you change your mind. That you'll stay."

Temari felt her stomach go in knots. Stay? Why?

"I'm not good for your son. I could never give him what he wants. Besides he can't stand me he only agreed to this because he's my friend and wanted to help me out."

"My wife thinks your perfect for my son."

"She hardly knows me."

"Your a lot like her from when she was young, I would know." he said with the same lazy smile that reminded her of him. She tried to protest back but he raised his hand up for her to stop and continued.

"Shikamaru spent a week looking for the loophole that you needed. Ask, it was quite surprising I can't remember when I last saw him so determined. My son never does something he doesn't want to no matter how much he complains about it. Besides he was the one who offered himself for it when we already had a candidate for you."

That took her by surprise, she hadn't known about that.

"Who?"

"Kakashi Hatake."

Oh, she thought, but then why?

"That boy as far as we know has never had any type of relationship with another girl. He's never brought one home and well Ino doesn't count. Before you moved in he's definitely never had one over, for as long as I'm head of the clan any person that wants to enter our grounds must have my permission first. Ninjas try hard to keep their intimate lives private but when it comes to things like this their hard to be kept secret. Just take Asuma and Kurenai for example. You're the first girl ever to appear beside my son, and that made Yoshino happy. You make him work hard and put him in his place when needed. Something a lot of people I have seen try to do with him but you're the only one who's accomplished it."

She was stunned and at a loss for words.

"Yes, its an arranged marriage, but it cant be hidden the fact that my son cares for you deeply.

With that he got up from his chair and gathered some folders.

"Maybe someday you'll understand, the real reason why he married you." he squeezed her shoulder softly and left her to her thinking.

That left her mind all jumbled up trying to make sense of Shikaku's words. What did he mean the real reason why he married you? Why did she not know that her original suitor was Kakashi sensei. Her brothers did not mention that either but she could not completely blame them because there was the possibility that they did not know either. She tossed and turned, kicking the covers off of her. That night she barely had any sleep, it would surely bite her tomorrow while she read through those boring documents. Her father-in-law's words echoing through her head all night trying to figure out such a complicated puzzle.

* * *

How long had it been since he'd last seen Temari? Oh yea, five days. They were finally in the battles part and thankfully the large number of participants were reduced in the first round of the exams. Shikamaru watched a fight between one of Neji's students and a genin from the hidden clouds. He already knew the outcome that he was starting to get bored. All three of his genins were too engrossed in conversation with Lee's team. He couldn't wait to get home, he even missed his couch. Well no he did not but whom he did miss was Temari. He missed having breakfast every morning with her and their late night talks at dinner. Too engulfed in his remembrance of his wife that he did not notice Kankuro walk behind him.

"Oi."

Did all people from the sand say hello like this Shikamaru wondered. He nodded his head at him as Temari's brother joined him as he too leaned on the bars in front of them blocking their falls as the fight went on.

"So how's my sister? Heard Tsunade made her stay. I was kind of looking forward to seeing her."

"Yeah, she wasn't happy about that but she couldn't say no."

"So how is she?"

"She's good. Getting used to the weather now but winter's coming soon and she's not looking forward to the snow."

"She giving you a hard time?" Kankuro asked with a smirk on his face.

"Tch, of course she's so troublesome."

"Your fault you're the one who offered himself."

"You know why I did that." Shikamaru told him with a smile on his face, if nobody could tell how much he loved her then they were truly stupid.

"Then stop complaining."

"Who ever said I was? Her cooking makes up for her being so troublesome."

"Yea, that's true. So how's your marriage? Changed her mind yet?"

"Not even close."

"Lazy."

"Hey, I have a plan. I can't rush things she'll freak out if I do."

"That's true. We siblings are like that. Gaara and I literally had to be sat down and told by each other that we were in love. Look at us now happily married." he gave his cocky grin.

"But then again this is my sister we're talking about. She's really stubborn. Plus she's not like your typical girl you know you can't just buy her flowers and all that crap. She's too complicated. So good luck with that!"

"Jeez, thanks." Shikamaru said to him gloomily.

"Oh cheer up, look my sister actually likes being around you compared to others so hey there's still hope!"

Shikamaru shook his head but smiled. Kankuro laughed and shrugged his shoulders. They continued their talk about how women were complicated and bonded that night as brother-in-laws.

* * *

Temari was glad when the seventh day came as she finished with the last of the paperwork for the day. Lady Tsunade would be back the next day and she could finally get a break. She was heading down the long corridor as she walked towards Shikaku to give him the documents. She spotted him with none other than Kurenai having a conversation with a look of concern on her face. The closer she walked towards them the better she could hear them. They were talking about Kotori, it seemed that Kurenai was needed for a mission and had no others to ask for most of the ninjas were either out or at the Chunin exams. Shikamaru was not here to take care of her and it seemed that neither was Konohamaru's mother. As she walked near them she noticed Kotori taking a hold of her mother's hand but as soon as she noticed Temari she broke from her hand and ran towards her.

"Auntie Temawi! Auntie Temawi!"

Temari ruffled her loose hair and smiled down at her taking Kurenai by surprise. The little girl turned towards her mother and asked,

"Mommy, mommy Auntie Temawi can take care of me!"

"Oh sweetheart you cant just invite yourself over like that." Kurenai gave Temari and apologetic smile.

"Its fine." I said.

"Your daughter's quite fond of my daughter-in-law." Shikaku told Kurenai and surprised Temari at what he had called her. It had sounded so sweet.

"So I've heard from Shikamaru and my daughter herself." Kurenai smiled warmly at Temari.

"Would you mind Temari?" she asked her sweetly. Temari shook her head.

"Of course not. I've actually missed her, it's kind of lonely at the house right now."

"It's only for a day I will come for her tomorrow as soon as I arrive."

"Take your time, if I need help I will go with Yoshino-san so don't worry." Temari told her in reassurance.

With that Kurenai gave her Kotori's pink bag over her shoulders and picked the child up as she stretched up her arms to be carried by her. She bid her good-byes to both and left.

That night she spent it with Kotori as she played with her with some of the games that she had left from when before she moved in. She let her play with her hair which was something she never let no one do was touch it. Fed her dinner and finished by telling her a story from a book she had taken. They both fell asleep right after exhausted from their long day.

* * *

Shikamaru and the others had arrived at the Leaf at around 5 a.m. courtesy of traveling with both Lee and Guy sensei. Unfortunately the only one of the group who was made chunin was one of Neji's students. He assured his team that indeed it was too soon for them to have taken the exams but he thought it was worth a try. Everyone went home tired from their long non-stop run trying to keep up with those two hyper freaks.

As he passed his parents home he noticed that his father was outside on his way to tend the deers. He had warned Shikamaru that Temari took home Kotori the previous night. He thanked his father and left towards his home. He was no longer worried about Temari being around her. In fact she seemed happy to be in her presence. Shikamaru was glad that them two got along because they were both important to him. He made his way through his living room and walked in to the main bedroom.

There he found Temari and Kotori sleeping soundly in the middle of the bed. The troublesome woman had one of Kotori's books on her hand that was laid across her stomach. He walked towards her and picked up her arm slowly to take out the book and put it away. While doing so he noticed she had goose bumps on her arms, so he grabbed one of the blankets that was at the edge of the bed and covered those two. He smiled at how peaceful they both looked while they slept. When they were awake Temari was always bossy and Kotori always loud.

He walked back out and closed the door on them so he wouldn't wake them up as he prepared the couch. Taking off his flak jacket and his sandals he laid down. He felt calmer being home and kept picturing Temari sleep. Yes, getting her to stay would turn out to be complicating and troublesome, but it would be worth it. With that he crossed his arms across his chest, body facing up, and fell asleep, his smile never faltering from his face.

**Thanks so much for helping me choose the name! The first time I heard it i fell in love with it and I loved what it meant.! Okay well this chapter was more about the interaction between Kotori and Temari but next chapter back to Tema/Shika I promise! **

**Well read & review! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Temari was laying down on the new couch with her feet propped up on the black table. Only the tips of her toes rested on it making sure that she didn't knock down the shogi board that was placed there. The one that Asuma had left for Shikamaru, she knew it was precious to him so she didn't bug him about it when he had put it there in the first place. They'd had a few games but still no luck in beating him.

She was admiring the work she had done with the living room, they took down the hideous brown looking curtains and replaced them with dark red ones. At the opposite side of the couch was now a large television that she had managed to buy with her own money much to Shikamaru's chagrin. It didn't take much effort, all she had to do was avoid her mother-in-law and did it when he was gone for a three day mission. So there it stood on a black stand that had compartments for other storages such as pictures, they were all completely empty. Neither of them watched television much, so it would probably not be used unless under special occasions. She added it though because it made the house look less empty.

She was relaxing after a long day of paperwork, being part of the council in the Leaf seemed more complicated than being one at the Sand. Back home she used to take a lot of missions, her and Kankuro being younger than the elders whom were retired from their ninja days. There at the Leaf there was less members and Temari was by far the youngest amongst them. She did a lot of paperwork having had traveled to other lands as ambassador and being part of the Sand getting information for her was much easier. They relied on her when it came to updates which was more times than she liked. Paperwork was not her thing.

This meant though that she worked a lot wit Shikaku Nara, it gave her time to get to know him as much as she already knew Yoshino. She came to realize that him and his son were extremely alike. From their look a like appearance to their lazy attitudes. Of course Shikaku seemed more wiser considering his age, but she thought that if Shikamaru kept it up and grew up to be anything like him, than he would become a fine young man. She also could tell how scared he was of his wife something that made her smile inwardly as she thought how Shikamaru reacted towards her in the same way. What she also learned was that her father-in-law liked to go out and drink with his pals, the Ino-Shika-Cho team, at least once a week. Something that he always paid for harshly when he would arrive home completely drunk. Temari only hoped Shikamaru wouldn't get that habit it would be as he'd say, troublesome to look after a drunk. She would know, well in that situation her and Kankuro would be the drunks, Gaara and Matsuri would take care of them that night or the next day. She shuttered at the thought, no she would not drink, it would not do well to get crazy in a village that she'd be the talk of the town the next day.

She set down the book she was reading on her stomach, rested her head back, and gave a long sigh. Shikaku gave her an interesting book but that was not enough to get her out of the lonely feeling that she felt. She missed her home, and it was soon going to snow, which made her want to go visit the Sand even more. Must be the holiday season, Christmas and New Year's was coming up and she was used to spending it with her siblings. Now December only felt depressing, she was starting to hope Shikamaru would get there soon, Temari was starting to feel lonely.

The weather outside was cold but inside their home it was warm, thank goodness for the heater, Temari thought. She had arrived home before the sun set down and made dinner, putting Shikamaru's share aside for when he got home. Temari had let her hair lose, she noticed it was starting to grow, it was now below her shoulders, rubbing her eyes she was thankful that she never wore make up. Nope, Temari was all natural, she hated all that gross stuff girls put on their face, she didn't know how Ino could stand that sticky stuff on her eyes. It was something she was always praised back at home, she had many suitors, none of which got her attention. She rubbed her arms this time, she wore a black shirt with sleeves that were up to the end of her elbows, had gray pants that stuck to her legs tightly, and black socks. Temari frowned, she really was starting to let her guard down around the slacker, her appearance looked too comfortable, even for her. She wasn't given much time to think about fixing herself as the door to their home opened.

There Shikamaru stood dirty from head to toe covered in mud. He had his famous scowl on his face but this time Temari could tell that it was real. Taking off his sandals he left them outside and closed the door. Temari tried not to pick a fight with him, he didn't look like he'd be up for it, so she kept her laughter in her head.

"Rough day?" She only asked him as she stood up from the couch setting the book on the table.

"You've no idea. My team's still genin which means I'll be training with them for another two years. So I get stuck with level D-rank missions, like today, had to help out a farmer. So troublesome."

"Look at it this way, since they have experience already you won't be with them at every mission. If you want I can talk Tsunade into getting you a S-rank mission." Temari was starting to tease him now.

"Not funny, woman. I'm starving and filthy." His frown was only deepening. Temari couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Take your dirty clothes off and put them in the hamper. I'll get you the bathtub ready." was all she said as she walked away from him.

She went into the bathroom and started the water, plugging the whole so the water wouldn't get out. Started to pour the soap in the water, the foam was beginning to accumulate. She couldn't help but do something nice for him, he was always looking out for her, it was the least she could do. Lately he'd have missions everyday with his genin team, he truly was working hard. As she turned around she was stunned frozen to her spot, Shikamaru was standing at the entrance of the bathroom with only his boxer's on. How was it that this lazy boy who never liked to work out had more muscle than Lee whom always had weights on him. This guy really was too comfortable around her, she thought. He muttered a thanks as he made his way towards the tub, Temari only nodded at him and mentioned that she'd be at the kitchen fixing his dinner. She scowled as she noticed his clothes making a trail all the way to the living room. First she went to warm up his food, leaving it covered with aluminum foil ready for him to eat it. Making her way back to the bathroom she picked up his clothes, reaching her destination she noticed his briefs on the floor. She scowled at him for ignoring her words, picked them up and threw them in the dirty laundry. Shikamaru at that time raised his head from the water, relaxing his head on the wall, his eyes closed.

"I told you to throw your dirty clothes in the hamper not throw it on the floor." she scolded him.

"Too tired." he wined at her.

She ignored him, sat on the toilet seat, crossed her arms on her chest, and crossed one knee above the other. That earned her a raised eyebrow from him as he opened his eyes. She didn't know herself why on earth she took a seat watching him while he bathed. It wasn't like she could see anything, he was covered in bubbles. She'd been bored all evening, dare say she missed his snarky comments.

"What?" she snapped at him, he'd been staring at her.

"Well your just sitting there."

"So?"

"Would you like to join me?"

"I already showered." she said to him with a glare, he only chuckled at her.

"Hey woman, pass me the shampoo."

"Lazy."

The shampoo bottle was at the other end of the tub, all he had to do was knock it down with his feet. She obliged though, but she threw it at him, the bottle hit his cheek.

"Ouch woman that hurt!"

"That's what you get for that stupid perverted comment!"

"Hey! You're the one who's in here while I bathe! Who's the pervert now!?"

"Fine I'll leave!"

"Wait," he said to her as he managed to grab her wrist. "I was only teasing you. Stay. You've probably been bored, I haven't been home and your probably starting to get home sick considering the weather change."

She stopped, yes he was right. Usually the scene in front of her would have become uncomfortable, but she was noticing little by little being close to him was starting to feel comforting. She was stuck in a village where all she had was him, her brothers had moved on with their lives. Shikamaru's proximity was almost something that she'd miss, she was starting to get used to him. That was not good, but at that moment she didn't care, Shikamaru at the time was the closest thing she had to a family. She took back her seat, only to be met by a small smile from him.

"Do me a favor? I swear I'm not trying to tease you or anything. I'm just really tired."

"What?"

He pointed at her with the bottle of shampoo.

"Help me?"

She was surprised for what he asked for, he sure was being extra lazy that day. On the other hand she knew he wasn't lying on how tired he was, when he'd come in the house his steps were more dragging than usual. She got off from the toilet seat and kneeled next to the side of the tub. She'd done it for Kankuro a few times this one time he broke his arm, Matsuri was still not in the picture at the time.

"Fine, but your going to owe me one." she had told him softly.

"Deal." was all he said to her as she let his hair loose from his pony tail.

"Your hair's as long as mine."

"Tch, troublesome teasing woman."

"You started it."

After that they both kept quiet, as Temari scrubbed his head softly earning some good sighs on his part. When she was done she got up and washed her hands.

"You'd better hurry up or your food will get cold."

"Thank you."

He'd given her a warm smile, Temari only laughed, shook her head, and left him to finish heading towards the kitchen. As she got his food ready on the table she couldn't help but still remember the soft feel of his hair on the tips of her fingers.

* * *

They were halfway through December, yet there was still no sign of snow. The weather though had reached the twenty's so far. Temari had gone to her home village on an official three day mission as ambassador. He hadn't seen her that happy in a few weeks as she packed her bag. She always had an arrogant face, but he could easily tell when something was wrong. He wasn't sure how to make her feel better. That coming Christmas Yoshino was ecstatic to have Temari over for the holidays, he noticed that it just made her more upset. So he thought of a plan that was sure to get her to be more chipper.

It took a rather large amount of money, a big bottle of liquor, and a two weeks worth of paperwork done to get permission from Tsunade to take leave from their duties for almost two weeks. They'd need six days to travel, three for arriving, and the other three for when they came back home. They were set to leave on the twenty-first, and return on the fourth of January. Shikamaru could be persuasive if he tried, those simple tasks were all it took, ones which Shizune did not like. He did them without complaining, knowing very well that he was being taken advantage of. It was something that he wanted to do to make the troublesome woman happy. To him she was worth it, even if it was troublesome.

Yoshino was not happy, Shikamaru convinced her by telling her that it was Temari's first time being away for this long from her brothers and that she missed them. He assured her that there were more holidays to come in the future that they could spend together, or at least he hoped. Yoshino understood and mentioned that next time her brothers should come to celebrate with them as a family, Shikamaru agreed.

He'd tell Temari a day before they had to leave, convincing Tsunade not to mention anything, and the other person that knew besides his parents was Choji. He promised him a months worth of free meals paid by him as long as he wouldn't tell Ino. Shikamaru wanted to surprise her, he did write a letter to the Kazekage though, warning that they'd be visiting. Gaara replied with a happy letter expecting their arrival soon and thankful for his kind gesture.

Shikamaru wanted to learn more about Temari, he only knew bits and pieces that both her brothers had shared. Temari never talked about her parents, or how her life was before Gaara became good. He decided that starting out by knowing her village and her customs was a good beginning.

* * *

After Temari came back she thought that she'd feel better, but she felt worst. Going back home only made her nostalgic feeling to grow deeper. She hid it well though, but she knew she wasn't fooling Shikamaru. He knew better than to ask what was wrong, she'd made him learn the hard way that she'd talk when she was ready, so he let her be. It was four days until Christmas, she thought as she tossed and turned trying to get some sleep. Temari kept waking up every hour, she had gone to sleep at 10 p.m., it was now 3 a.m., she was grateful Tsunade had given her the next day off. Finally she managed to get some sleep but it only lasted about two hours when she was awakened by Shikamaru.

"Hey woman, wake up." he was shaking her shoulder lightly and after what seemed like minutes she finally woke up, a bit disoriented too.

"What?" Temari snapped at him for waking her up, he was really starting to rub off on her. She did not like it either when she was abruptly awakened, it was an act that only Kotori managed to get away with.

"Get up, get dressed, pack two weeks worth of clothes, hurry we leave in an hour."

"Why? What happened? Is the village under attack? Are we evacuating?" Temari asked hurriedly as she hopped off the bed grabbing her fan.

"No! Troublesome woman, we're not being attacked." He walked towards her so he could put down her fan back on the floor.

"Then why are you waking me up at this time!? It's 5 a.m., I've hardly had any sleep! I'd like to get back to bed then if there's nothing going on!"

She started storming her way back to bed, but he intervened by placing one of his arms around her stomach. His arm was so long it curved to her side as he grabbed on to her making sure she couldn't move from her spot. She felt the intense heat of his arm, her head jolted up to face him, his face in the shade of blue from the windows, a smile crept on his face. She was about to retort at him to let her go but then he started to explain himself.

"We're going to the Sand."

"Are my brothers okay?"

"Stop thinking the worst woman!"

"Well maybe if you'd explain to me what's going on!" She exclaimed exasperated as she threw her hands up in the air as she said that.

Shikamaru still held his tight grip on her, smile still on his face. Temari only looked even more confused. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, until finally he spoke.

"Tsunade has authorized us permission to take leave for two weeks. I thought we could visit your brothers for the holidays. I wanted to surprise you."

As he said the last part he released her, but Temari stood there motionless.

"Get ready." Shikamaru told her as he walked into the bathroom.

* * *

They departed at 6 a.m., the only people they saw that morning were Kotetsu and Izumo as they stamped their temporary passes to leave the village. Idiots had a smirk on their faces, eyeing Temari the whole time they stood there. They were one of the first ones to tease Shikamaru about the Sand ambassador, something Temari was completely oblivious to. Both of them always mentioned how hot they thought she was, so he did not appreciate them ogling at her. How could they not though, even he hadn't taken his eyes off her the moment she walked out their house door. Troublesome woman was wearing a black dress that opened at the sides of her legs that barely reached enough to cover her bottom. The only thing holding that dress on her shoulders were two sides of one inch straps, underneath she wore a fishnet shirt, that one at least did have sleeves. Under the skirt she had short black tights, beneath them she had fishnets that reached the middle of her thigh, along with her black sandals.

"Have a safe trip Temari-san." They both said to her in unison.

Temari only bowed her head lightly and began her walking outside of the gates. Shikamaru glared at them, only to receive snickers and winks. He was glad the moment they were too far away to be seen anymore.

Unlike Temari he wore his usual ninja clothes, something she always complained about. He liked it that way, simple.

They walked for three days, without stopping at inns. Shikamaru suggested that they travel non stop so they could reach their destination faster, Temari disagreed stating that he'd never been to the Sand, he might get dehydrated and sick. He could only agree with her, it would have been too troublesome anyways.

They camped out when it got too dark, deciding that it was useless wasting money when they could sleep in the outdoors for a few hours, like that their arrival would be quicker. Stopping might distract them. Temari hadn't mentioned anything about Shikamaru's sudden surprise. He only took it as it was so shocking it still hadn't processed through her mind. It was something he'd noticed about her.

Conversation was kept short, and it was only about the usual, updates. They traveled from morning to night and slept for a few hours. Temari warned him that once they hit the Land of the Wind he should drink lots of fluids, he didn't listen.

He called her troublesome, so when they were only a few miles away Shikamaru was being helped by Temari to make it through their last miles. According to Temari, his face looked pale and ready to pass out. He was starting to feel dizzy, but kept half-walking so he could just get to a bed as soon as possible. He'd hope things would turn around, because as far as he could tell, their vacation wasn't having a good start.

* * *

Once they reached the village Shikamaru half collapsed onto the sand, Temari still with his arm around her shoulder, his eyes half open. The moment they reached the border opening Baki was the first one to jump in and help. Along came two other ninjas with a bed spreader to put him on as they were to take him to the hospital. Temari had started walking with them but Shikamaru mustered up his last breath to tell her that she should go to her brothers to tell them they've arrived. She tried arguing that she should go with him but he was being persistent. Baki had reassured her that he'd take over for her and when they were done he'd report to Temari. Hesitatingly she agreed, took off to the Kazekage's building as she saw the four of them make their way to the hospital.

She went in, first thing she did was get both their passports approved, because of all their arriving commotion they had forgotten to do that at the village's entrance. Temari made her way along the long winded corridors, to a foreigner they might look confusing, but to her she knew them like the back of her hand. Finally arriving she knocked on Gaara's door, she heard muffles and chairs being dragged. Only to find the one opening the door was Kankuro with a smile on his purple painted face.

"Temari!" he hugged her picking her up from the floor as he took her in to her little brother's office. Kankuro peered outside expecting to see someone lagging behind her.

"Hey where's your husband?"

"Where do you think?"

Kankuro roared in laughter.

"Don't tell me that lazy kid passed out!" he was still laughing.

"I warned him but he didn't listen." Temari said it menacingly.

She made her way to the middle of the office noticing Gaara was already at her side with arms wide open. She noticed his face looked more passive, almost peaceful. Must be Hinata's work. She hugged her baby brother, last time they saw each other was two weeks ago, yet it felt like months. After the hugging fest was over Gaara went to sit back on his office chair, Temari took one opposite of him, and Kankuro the one next to her.

"Will he be okay?" Gaara asked quietly.

"Think so. He was still half conscious when I left him." he only nodded at her.

"You must be tired Temari why don't you go rest."

"No, I need to wait for Baki he told me he'd come look for me here after he took Shikamaru to the hospital."

"Aw look who's showing her caring side to her loving husband." Kankuro teased Temari.

"YOU, shut up!" she yelled at him while she poked him in the ribs.

"Ouch!"

"There's nothing wrong with that, he is your husband after all Temari your meant to care for him." Gaara intervened their fight.

"Gaara, must we go through this? We all know why this marriage happened, not because I wanted to." she said crossing both her arms and legs, face turned away from them.

"How is your marriage? Kankuro has filled me in on Shikamaru's part, but I want to hear your side of things Temari." Gaara asked her, hands holding his chin up.

She was taken aback, throughout all the times she'd visited since then, they'd never question how her marriage was going. How was she supposed to answer that? Even she didn't fully understand what was going on in Shikamaru's head most of the times.

"Horrible! We can't stand each other! He's so troublesome himself!"

That earned her a raised eye brows from both of them. She finally looked at them and started to wine, stomping her feet like a child.

"I wish I could tell you that! But I'd be lying. Yes we still fight every now and then. Especially when it comes to money he doesn't let me spend any of mine because he says he's the man of the house! Chauvinistic pig! He's so… so attentive though! Always making sure I'm okay! Then he does THIS! I didn't even know you could take time off! Now I'm thinking that he must have done something drastic to persuade Tsunade of all people! I haven't even thanked him! I don't know what to say! It's almost like he's actually putting…" she didn't finish her sentence but Gaara finished it for her.

"Effort into this marriage."

"Yes." Temari said it in a very low voice, head hung low.

"And are YOU putting effort into this marriage Temari?"

"No."

She didn't want to admit it, but the most laziest person in the ninja world was actually trying. Why though? That's what she didn't understand. He tried his hardest to please her, make sure she didn't feel homesick. She on the other hand couldn't say the same. The way she treated him was the way she'd always had. In a way she wasn't being fair and she knew it.

"We only married for convenience." She whispered mostly to herself.

"Did you really?" Gaara asked.

She snapped her eyes back at him. What was that supposed to mean? Temari didn't answer him though. Her mind was too caught up with thoughts of her married life from the past months. She knew, things had to change, she'd have to try just as much as him.

"Come on Temari, poor guy sleeps on the couch!" Kankuro of course ruined her train of thought. She only glared at him earning a nonchalant shrug of shoulders from him.

"Temari we're not going to tell you how to treat Shikamaru. Maybe though if you only tried a bit harder, you wouldn't feel so guilty about this."

"I know." her voice still hadn't composed back to its usual loudness. Their conversation was gratefully interrupted by Baki. He was allowed to enter, bowed to them all, and then informed Temari on Shikamaru's condition.

"Temari, your husband is fine, his dehydration was in a minor level. I have dropped him off at the Kazekage's residence and he was taken in by Lady Hinata."

"Thank you Baki," she got up from her seat, "I should go now, I'm quite tired myself. I'll see you two later." she bid the three good-bye and made her way to her old home.

Throughout her whole walk she kept thinking about Shikamaru. Feeling guilty that he'd gotten sick. She'd make it up to him, promising herself, little by little, she thought.

* * *

Each corridor looked the same in the Kazekage's residence, well atleast the ones with the bedrooms. The first floor looked fancy, from the living room to the dining room. The second floor was where everybody had their rooms, the third was for when they had other guests that weren't close to the family. Hinata mentioned that Kankuro used the basements for his puppetry having to move into a room himself after he married Matsuri. Finding his room would prove to be difficult as Hinata excused herself, she had important matters to finish for Gaara, he assured her he'd find his way. The corridor was long and it went in a circle making Shikamaru's dizziness return for a few seconds. The walls were a rich gold looking color with deep red curtains that reminded him of the ones back at home. After walking for what seemed like hours he found what looked like to be Temari's room. He only assumed because the brown wooden door had a regular sized brown fan with intricate golden designs set up at the top middle of it.

As soon as he opened the door he got a swift smell of fruits, yes this was her room. Everything seemed to be in place, the troublesome woman only took clothes when she moved in with him.

In all shades of purple was her king size bed that stood in the back middle of her room, dozens of pillows adorning the headboard. On each side was a small set of drawers, one of them held a white pearled lamp and the other in a wooden frame a picture of the three sand siblings, all smiling. On the left side she had a red fancy looking couch that looked from the old ages, behind it was a large window church like window, where one could see the sun starting to set. On the other side opposite of the window was a large bronze colored chest and above it was a red fan spread out on the wall that was as big as her's decorating the wall. Across the bed was another wooden door, when he opened to examine it he noticed it was the bathroom. The bathroom unlike the room which was colored dark rich brown was creamy white, it looked unused though. The only thing there was a white blurry curtain like the one in his own bath, a few towels set up in a cubicle, some shampoo bottles and hand soap.

Shikamaru set his bag on the red couch and headed to take a nice hot shower. He took his sweet time relishing the feel of fresh water after three days of smelling like a lake. Once he was done he stepped out of the tub, let his hair down to dry too lazy to do it himself. Put on a pair of his warm pajamas. They were a pair of white pants and long sleeve shirt that he buttoned up, the Nara clan symbol at the back in the color of black. He was so exhausted he just plopped himself on the couch facing the roof as he started to doze off. Not noticing that Temari had barely walked into her room.

"Hey." her voice sounded soft, almost fragile. That had caught his attention and made him turn around to see what was wrong.

"Hey." was all he managed to say just as softly as her.

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah, should have listened to you." he gave her a small smile.

Temari was looking down now, she had taken a seat on her bed, facing her husband. Both hands on her lap twiddling her fingers together. Shikamaru was starting to get worried, he was about to ask her what was wrong, but she beat him to it.

"Thank you." she finally managed to look up to him, sincerity in her eyes.

Shikamaru smiled widely now, thinking that it probably had cost a lot of effort for the troublesome woman to say those words. He took it though, feeling a bit relieved that she had indeed noticed what he had done for her.

"Your welcome. Good night troublesome woman."

Turning his body to face the couch away from her he was already falling asleep when Temari's voice pulled him out of it.

"Shikamaru."

"Huh?" he said a little lost as he turned to face her again.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch anymore."

"What?" That had caught him off guard.

"The bed here and the one back home is big enough for both of us. Sorry for making you sleep so uncomfortable the past few months. I promise not to push you off this time." she finished with a small smile on her lips.

Shikamaru sat up at her words, she hadn't moved from the bed.

"You don't have to tell me twice."

With that he got up from the couch and jumped onto the other side of the bed grabbing three pillows hugging them tightly, he missed sleeping on a bed. That earned him a good laugh from Temari, he only looked at her with a questioningly look.

"What?"

"Do you always throw yourself to bed like this?" her laughter was starting to get bigger.

"Yes. I'm lazy remember."

They stared at each other to what felt like eternity, their smiles never leaving their faces. She threw one of her pillows at his face and got up from the bed.

"I'm going to go take a shower. You should get some sleep, your going to need your rest. Tomorrow's Christmas Eve and who knows what shenanigans Kankuro's gona make us do."

Half yawning, half nodding, he got comfortable on the bed back into a deep sleep. He felt Temari's presence leave the room as he heard the click from the bathroom. Slowly falling asleep he thought that maybe this had been a good idea after all.

* * *

Indeed Temari was right, Kankuro was in such a happy spirit that no matter how much she tried to burst his bubble by arguing with him he just wouldn't budge. That was Kankuro for you, he loved the holidays, especially Christmas. It was mostly the excitement of staring into peoples faces as they opened his gifts, one always had to be careful with those. Last Christmas because of Gaara's new found interest in the opposite sex, Kankuro thought it would be fun to get him the whole collection of "Icha Icha Paradise". Temari was furious, there was already one pervert in the family, there was no need for another one. She was pretty sure that Gaara kept them secretly hidden somewhere in his room.

They spent the whole day in, everybody was last minute shopping, none of them wanted to be anywhere near the stores. They helped Kankuro finish decorating the Christmas tree which already had enough ornaments that you could barely see the tree itself. Matsuri happily laughed at her husband's childish behavior as he raised her to put the star on top of the tree. Finally decorations were all up and all the presents had been placed under, noticing that there was more than to be expected. Temari noticed how lively the house seemed, usually it was just them three celebrating it quietly. As the years passed by Matsuri joined them, now there was also Hinata and Shikamaru. She couldn't help but feel a strange warmth as she watched them all get along. If she could think back when she was fourteen she would have never imagined how much things had changed since then.

Most of the night was spent decorating and cleaning up the mess afterwards. They had their dinner that Hinata so deliciously cooked, something Kankuro was grateful for because Matsuri could not cook for her dear life. They went to bed early so they could start their Christmas day early the next day.

Much to Kankuro's dismay they had agreed to open their gifts later that night. When they woke up on Christmas day they were awakened by the smell of Hinata's special pancakes in the shape of a Christmas tree. Gaara himself amused like a child as he ate them ecstatically getting his face dirty with syrup. Hinata cleaning his messy face with only a look of content on her face. Temari felt a wash of relief fill her, both her brothers were being well taken care of.

Unfortunately she could not say the same for said lazy ass. He seemed entertained though as he spent most of his conversations with both her brothers, they'd always got along with him. Thankfully so far she didn't have to deal with the awkwardness of sleeping in the same bed. She'd always take her baths after him that by the time she came out the boy was already knocked out. Her bed was big she could hardly even notice that he slept there.

The afternoon was spent with the girls in the kitchen and the guys locked in Kankuro's own play room. Temari was sure that they were playing pool, her brothers new addiction, he'd bought the game in another village not far from theirs. Both girls made sure that Matsuri did only the simple stuff as to make sure she didn't burn anything. All six occupied for the afternoon made it go by fast. By the time night came everything was ready. They ate their meals hungrily, when dessert came they were all more talkative. It was mostly the siblings filling in the other three of stories about when they were small. Mostly both Kankuro and Temari trying to embarrass each other, spending the rest of their dessert time in loud laughter.

Once they were all done they went to the living room where all the presents were, Kankuro excited to finally get to open them, Temari a bit scared of what he might have gotten everyone. They began passing them around each dividing their own pile. Everyone was into their own gifts that she didn't notice what they all had gotten, only concentrated on her own.

First it was the present from Kankuro and Matsuri, which she was sure was mostly from her brother. Dreadfully tearing the paper it was covered with she opened it slowly almost as if it were a time bomb. Only to realize that what was inside was a beautiful white yukata with red rose designs on its side glimmering in the light. She raised her head at him in disbelief that she'd gotten something that wasn't offending.

"Matsuri made me." he said with a pout as Matsuri put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, you have no idea what he wanted to get you, good thing I was there to stop him."

"I don't want to know." she said as her brother was opening his mouth to most likely share his idea of what he thought would be a good present.

Next was from Gaara and Hinata, this one she felt more safer and the box was much smaller. It was a big hair pin in the shape of a rose, yes Temari actually loved roses, at least the red ones. It was silver with white and red jewels. To others it might have not looked like much but Temari knew better, those gifts were hand made and very expensive. The yukata she was sure was made by Madam Tsuki, she always used the finest of silk and made by her own hands. Gaara's gift for sure was made by an old man who's family worked to make jewelry for the nobles, he lived a few villages away. She smiled up at Gaara and he returned the smile.

She looked at the other boxes and noticed that they were from Konoha.

"Mom mailed them, Gaara told me they got here yesterday, I put them up this morning without you noticing."

Shikamaru was sitting next to her on the couch, himself intrigued with something on his hand, she saw the box noticing it was from his father, probably something for the smart. Temari grabbed the one from her parent-in-law's first. What she opened up to see was one of the many famous sweaters she'd seen Shikamaru wear, it was black, and she didn't have to turn it around to know that in the back was the Nara clan's symbol. She did so anyways, and there it was colored in gray. Temari wasn't sure how she felt about it, this was their way of saying they accepted her into the clan, not only by marriage. She was left dumbfounded thinking how attached she had grown to them already, they were like the parents she never had. Shaking off sad thoughts from her mind she put it aside carefully and went to an envelope that she'd notice, it was from Kotori. Temari smiled whole heartedly at that, noticing that it was well written, mostly likely by Kurenai. It had the usual Christmas greeting card and a drawing of what she assumed was of her. Temari thought it looked more like the 'dolly' than herself, but she'd make sure that this little piece of art work would get a nice place back home.

It was past midnight and everyone was still intrigued with their new 'toys' so they all headed to bed. Temari went in first putting away all her presents, not noticing that Shikamaru had taken out something from his bag. She sat down on the bed beginning to take off her shoes as Shikamaru stood in front of her holding a wooden box. Quizzically she looked up at him.

"You didn't think I forgot about you, troublesome woman?"

Temari at that point was holding her breath, slowly reaching up for the box, he took a seat right next to her. Their shoulders were touching, making her feel jittery, it felt as if they hadn't been that close in a while. Opening it gently as if it could break easily she gasped at what she found in it. It was a fan, the size of a regular one, but this one was made of a beautiful chocolate wood color, designs carved into it. She wondered.

"Who made it?"

"I did."

Her eyes bolted at him, shocked that he'd take time from his naps to do something for someone other than himself. She knew the Nara's were actually good at wood carving, knowingly well that they built the house that she now lived in. He reached in to touch it as well, their fingers softly touching making her heart beat pump faster than she'd ever felt it.

"I didn't know what to get you at first. Also, I know your not much of a jewelry kind of girl. But I know how much you love fans, so it was the first thing that popped into my head. Its not perfectly made and it didn't cost me a fortune but well…"

"It's beautiful," she interrupted him. "Thank you."

His fingers still gracefully on hers now touching the tips of her own, softness growing in his eyes as he smiled at her filling her with warmth.

"I didn't get you anything."

"I wasn't expecting you to."

"I thought coming to the Sand was my gift from you. You caught me off guard I was going to get help from your mom, you don't like much things, and well I can't get you a cloud." she said grinning at him, their fingers still gracing each other, but she had forgotten almost as if it was the natural thing to do.

"I wasn't expecting anything anyways." he returned her smile with a smirk but his hand was now on top of hers squeezing it tightly as if reassuring her that she was forgiven. That only made her nervous.

"I did however find something I think you might find amusing." she said as she got up taking her hand from his slowly almost regretfully that it wasn't in his anymore.

Walking slowly still baffled by his actions she made her way to the big chest in the other side of the room. She opened it and took out a wooden box that looked old yet elegant at the same time. She placed it in front of her husband, it laid in the middle of their bed, Shikamaru completely turning his body around to face her as she positioned herself opposite of him.

"It's old, but nobody uses it, I guess you can say it's a family heirloom. My brothers and I wanted you to have it."

Shikamaru opened the box that was split at the top middle, with a sound of a click it divided in two and there it was, a game. Chess to be more exact. Immediately she could see a shimmer in his eyes, a wide smile spread across his face, looking as childlike as both her brothers had been for the past two days.

"Do you know how to play it?" he asked her excitement dripping from his voice.

"Yes, I'll teach you. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it in less than ten minutes." she told him with small sweet smile on her face.

Temari inwardly felt glad as she saw how happy she'd made him. They spent the rest of their Christmas night playing chess. He indeed had grasped the concept of it in less than ten minutes as she had predicted. She was only able to beat him the first three times afterwards much to her dismay, he wanted to keep playing though, like a kid does when he gets a new toy. It was past midnight and she was quite tired, but she let him keep her awake as they played several games until he finally got sleepy.

* * *

The changes Temari had made to be nice to Shikamaru were weird, but he wasn't going to complain. It gave him back the pleasure of sleeping in a bed and most oddly next to her. Not that he minded, only for a fact that he thought it was such a coincidence that she always showered last. By the time she came out he was already dead asleep, he tried fighting it off a few times but gave up afterwards, he'd think of something later.

Right at that moment he was more than surprised that she had suggested they go out to the village shop, saying she wanted to get something for his parents and Kotori. Thankfully they headed out early, not looking forward to another possible heat stroke. They roamed around the village, Shikamaru more amused than anything by all the different customs, items, and food. Temari got him to try a few new types of foods that he was sure he'd make note to come back again to get some more of them before they left. First they bought his dad something, a game he found he knew he'd be interested. He was more anticipatorily waiting to show him the one that Temari had given him. Next to his disappointment he was taken into a yukata store. He tried avoiding girl shopping as much as possible, unfortunately it seemed that he couldn't underestimate his wife, she was after all a girl.

"Lady Temari!" A woman probably around her fifties greeted them as soon as they entered.

"Madame Tsuki." Temari said bowing her head lightly.

"Child I haven't seen you in months I was told you moved to the Leaf and got married!"

"Yes, I only came to visit my brothers."

The old woman then noticed Shikamaru as he stood there awkwardly being ignored. She scanned him up and down and then broke into a smile.

"I'm assuming this is him, am I right?"

"Yes Madam Tsuki, this is my husband, Shikamaru Nara."

Temari introduced him with a wave of her hand, startling him by her choice of words. She'd never called him by that, it was always lazy, jerk, or slacker, never husband. It was then that he became aware at the fact that there was only a selected few who knew about their 'arranged marriage.' Madam Tsuki did not give him much time to wonder about it though because she had attacked him with her hands, slowly analyzing him.

"Hmm… Good choice Temari. He's both tall and handsome! You will have beautiful babies!" she cried out happily as she moved his chin back and forth with her bony fingers, releasing him after her approval.

Oh no, he thought. Here they went again with the baby conversation, it was sure to scare the troublesome woman out of her wits. Clearly remembering how bad that statement that his mother had made Temari very alarmed. He turned to look at her, noticing that her cheeks were a very small hint of pink, if he hadn't been so close he might not have noticed. This time she was more coy about it only returning the old lady a smile.

"So what did you need? Are you getting a baby bump? Do you need me to fix you up one for when you start showing?"

"No! I was just here to look around to see if there was anything for my mother-in-law."

It wasn't that he minded the thought of Temari bearing his child, but this old lady was really nosy.

"Oh! Well then go ahead look around!"

Both of them gave a sigh of relief, finally being left alone. Shikamaru kept to himself in the store as Temari looked around. Everything looked expensive and fearfully girly, he wanted nothing to do with any of it. Fortunately for him she didn't take long to choose one for his mother, she'd even chosen one for Ino. He smirked at her knowingly, reason was to get Ino off her back. It was already bad enough that she hadn't forgiven Temari for the Choji incident that got them together, but now she had to apologize about Kotori as well. Ino was jealous when she found out that Kotori loved to be with Temari. Ino had attempted hundreds of times but only ended up with a crying toddler. His grin was wiped off as he saw the receipt, the amount of money she had wasted only on two pieces of cloth was ridiculous. Opening his mouth ready for a fight she only gave him a murderous look shutting him up. That morning he'd agreed with her that she gets to spend her own money, these were after all gifts from her, he'd given his already. She'd even managed to convince him of buying him his meals for the day.

Their next stop was a toy store, agreeing to only come out with one, they managed to walk out with five. In all fairness the salesman was particularly good at his job, that and both of them kept thinking of how Kotori might really like a certain toy. He didn't object to those gifts.

The air was starting to get cold, it meant the temperature was soon to drop, but people were still out building their stalls for the New Year's festival. They decided that they should head back meanwhile he reminisced on his whole day, they hadn't even quarreled. He thought it might have something to do with her being around the presence of her brothers. Especially noticing that after Christmas had passed she looked more at peace, smiling even more often than usual. Mentally patting himself on the back, his mission was a success, he made Temari happy. That was all he wanted, the sad expression she had a few weeks ago vanished and the light in her eyes finally came back.

* * *

New Year's eve eventually came, understanding that they'd have to leave on the second of January, Temari shook all thoughts away. She'd enjoy her last days in the Sand, concentrating on her family. They were to spend the evening out enjoying the many different games and food.

Kankuro of course happy as a kid could be with all the games filling Matsuri's arms with stuffed animals. Gaara was being surrounded by children asking them to come accompany him getting him to join them along as Hinata pulled them to the crowd. The six had agreed to meet at the top of the Kazekage tower before midnight so they could have a front row standing ovation for when the fireworks started. That left her and Shikamaru together alone. He was more than fascinated at all the things the Sand had to offer, giving his intellectual mind a good use. He'd drag Temari to all the stalls wanting to experience each one before it was twelve, he was acting just like Kankuro. She'd never seen him act so childish, he always had that lazy look on his face with the boring old man attitude. So she put up with it, knowing fully well that seeing him like this would be rare.

It was 11:30 when they decided to head off towards the tower, her brothers and wifes already arrived. They took their places on the railing, the others taking pictures with one another.

"Temari! Come take a picture with your brothers." Matsuri waved her over towards them.

Temari rolled her eyes but had a smile on her face as she went to stand in the middle, whilst the flash half blinding her.

"Okay now one of you and Shikamaru!"

Temari's eyes snapped at her lazy husband, there he was leaning on the rail without a care in the world, he made eye contact with her only to shrug his shoulders.

"Come on!" Matsuri dragged Temari only to push her towards him.

He'd place his arm around her, pulling her in close to his side, giving her arm a tiny squeeze. Her face turned to look at him, words couldn't come out of her mouth but her face had a tint of confusion.

"Smile troublesome woman." he whispered to her, baring the best smile she'd ever seen him use.

"Say cheese!" Temari thought what the heck. Another flash blinded her for the second time.

A loud bang echoed the sky catching everyone's attention as they made their way to the edge of the tower. The counting had begun each of the ten numbers followed by a pop of a firework. As it reached one what came after was an abundant of fireworks one right after the other. Temari captivated by the sparkles in the sky unaware of the hugging people behind her. That was until Kankuro attacked her with his famous bear hug, followed by Gaara. Hinata and Matsuri followed right after them. That was when she came face to face with a certain boy, the sparks of the fireworks shining in his eyes. He outstretched his arms to her, hands facing up as they forwarded her to go near him. She had never been that close to him in full body contact. It made her body heat rise, feeling warm from head to toe, a part of her beginning to panic. The other part of her took one step towards him, but he quickly closed the gap between them. His arms wrapped around her perfectly, she felt tiny in his arms. Both of her own arms limply at his sides, but slowly placing them behind his back. After that he only hugged her tighter, putting his chin on top of her head.

Temari could count down in one hand how many people she'd hug during her entire life. It made her wonder why this one felt different. Maybe because it was family? Not including Kotori. This hug made her feel reassured, safe, and warm regardless of how cold it truly was. It wasn't awkward either as she expected it to be, it felt dare she say, right. And while she stayed in his arms a sense of peace entered her mind. Not sure because soon they'd be going home, knowing that she no longer had anything to worry about, both her brothers were well looked after. Or it could have been the fact that she was in the arms of her husband.

**Hello! So so sorry for taking longer this time! School's been really kicking me in the rear! Thanksgiving break is coming up though so hopefully I can upload a new chapter! Not making any promises though :( **

**Well read & review! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay, I've been so busy with school. On the bright side I have one week & a half left for vacations to start which means I'll have more free time considering I don't work. Which means I'll be able to write more :D Sorry if this chapter is shorter than the last three. I found myself stumped and didn't know what to write anymore. Don't worry I only meant about this chapter not the story. I have each chapter planned in my head from start to finish :D By the way any of you all read the Shika/Tema story "Shadowbox"? I find myself really into it at the moment, you guys should really check it out :P**

**Well read & review! Thanks so much for the one's you all have left me it makes me happy that so many are reading my story. When I first started I never expected to get such results :D SO THANK YOU!**

Small specks of snow covered Temari's hoodie that kept her hair covered while she made her way to the Hokage's tower. She was to meet up with Shikaku, Inoichi, and Choza, to help them gather information about three rogue nins that were creating chaos among other lands. Theirs was to come into their radar soon seeing as they had already done their way with two, nothing harmful atleast but still very problematic.

She walked as quickly as she could dodging people rudely unintentionally, she just wanted to get away from the snow as soon as possible. That white ice that covered the village, she did not like it. It got stuck everywhere, her shoes, face, arms. She hated it. Not only that but it was freezing. Usually when the weather drops at the Sand Village many stay in, all trainings and missions are started early when its still fresh. She could manage a few minutes outside if necessary but living with it for a few weeks, it would be, oh hell she thought, troublesome. Seriously, she hated the snow.

Kotori seemed to love it though as she had forced Temari to take her out to the big backyard behind their house to make a snowman. How could she say no to that little girl? Other than the times Kotori dragged her outside she avoided being in the outdoors as much as possible. These were the times she was grateful to receive paper work. Like today, as she had finally reached the doors of the Fifth's tower, rushing inside to feel the warmth of the heater.

Being around the former Ino-Shika-Cho group was new to her, she was only used to her father-in-law, and the current team that her husband was in. Choza was exactly like Choji, and Inoichi was not even close to being as the same as the gossiping Ino, but like Shikaku they were far more wiser. Their company turned out to be quite entertaining. They were only an hour in when Shikamaru came in looking a little rushed.

"Hey, I found you. Tsunade told me you'd be around here somewhere."

Temari turned her face around to face him, raising her eyebrows silently questioning him as to why he was looking for her. Shikamaru scratched his head as everyone began to stare at him now, awkwardly he took a seat next to Temari facing her while she sat facing both Choza and Inoichi, Shikaku at the edge corner of the table.

"Umm.. I just came to tell you that I got called out for a last minute mission with my team so I probably won't be home for dinner."

"Okay." she said to him, silently amused at his behavior.

Lately for everything he'd act hesitant, almost as if he was waiting for something, but what she did not know. She didn't understand him, it was him who told her to be more comfortable around him, yet after they hugged he was the one that was acting weird. It wasn't like she was mad about it, in fact it had made her feel better.

"Yeah.. Just came to tell you that."

"O-kay." Temari said slowly this time sustaining a smile to his weird behavior.

It was then that three childish voices were heard making their way to the room they resided in.

"Hey sensei what are you doing that's taking so long we've gotta go!" Aoi screamed as the three showed up in the doorway.

"Troublesome kids." Shikamaru muttered.

"Aoi! Shikamaru sensei came to say goodbye to his wife! Let him be!" Riko said as she grabbed her team partner from his collared shirt.

"I'm very sorry. We'll be waiting outside sensei." with that Riko dragged Aoi outside only to be followed by a silent Tai.

All that was heard was Aoi's echoed screams fainting away as they got farther.

"Hurry up sensei! You live with her! We're only gona be gone for a few hours!"

"I gotta go." Shikamaru groaned as he got up.

Temari softly laughed at the scene, she got back to her work.

"Goodbye Shikamaru." she said to him but did not look up.

He squeezed her shoulder as he bid goodbye to his father and the other two. Hiding it well, she kept in the shock of his hand on her. It gave her a flashback to that New Year's day. Remembering what that had felt like, how long ago had it been, two weeks. Yet it felt like a long distant memory, she could still feel the warmth of his embrace, and the loud thumping of his heart while she had rested her head on his chest. She was brought back to reality by a loud chuckle, it was Inoichi.

"You truly are like Yoshino." he had told her, his laughter only increasing.

"Told you." Shikaku said to him as the other two had joined in on Inoichi's laughing.

"Is that bad?" Temari asked confused at their statements, she seemed to get that a lot. She didn't mind though, she was quite fond of Yoshino after all.

"We don't mean it in a bad way, its just my wife usually when I leave for a mission no matter how small, I get a hug and a kiss from her. When Shikaku would leave for a mission, he'd only get a smack on the head, a comment on when he'd get home he'd have to do some chore, or a glare." Choza had answered her this time seeming to laugh at Shikaku's poor luck.

"We were never affectionate around people even when were dating." her father-in-law said with a shrug.

"Or ever." Inoichi said as both him and his partner that were next to him burst out in laughter again.

"She has her moments, I married her for a reason after all." Shikaku said with a grin on his face, the same grin the lazy slacker had inherited. Both his long time ninja partners looked pensively at each other as if mentally agreeing that he must have had his reasons.

"I'm not used to being affectionate." Temari whispered mostly to herself though.

It was true, it took a long time for her brothers and her to be as close as they were now.

"Hey, you two kind of skipped a few rules that usually come before marriage. I'm assuming its only natural."

He'd sounded as if he was trying to reassure her, giving her a small smile. Temari didn't feel any better. Was she really neglecting Shikamaru that much? She'd never dated in her life, what was expected of her she did not know. Yet being fake did not suit her well, which was why she never did anything she felt uncomfortable with.

"Or it could have something to do with my messed up childhood."

She had accidentally spoke it instead of just saying it in her mind. It made the atmosphere a bit more awkward.

"Well I don't know why Shikamaru complains that your so troublesome. Your definitely not like most girls, and especially not like my daughter. All she does is talk gossip and clothes with my wife." Inoichi interrupted the awkwardness in the room.

Temari raised her eyebrows as soon as she heard the usual complain that he always made about her, troublesome.

"He's paying for that one when he get's home isn't he?" Shikaku asked her with a smirk on his face.

"Oh yes he is." She answered him with an evil smile, all four of them erupted in laughter.

All awkward atmosphere gone as they finished their work with a more lighter mood.

* * *

Shikamaru was starting to get impatient and that was a rare sight. He'd try to throw hints at Temari, but nothing. It was unlike him, usually he'd have things planned out ahead but that didn't even seem to work either. The feel of her in his arms, he could still feel it. She'd never been so willing to hug anybody else but her brothers, he thought that might have broken down at least one wall. Guess he was wrong.

Her arms around him, he yearned for them. Shikamaru thought about just hugging her out of the blue, but that troublesome woman would want an explanation as to why he was hugging her in the first place. Apparently hugs are only for special occasions. Couldn't he just hug her when he felt like it? Which was all the time. No, Temari was never one to show affection so she wouldn't understand the concept, and if she did she might budge away. He certainly didn't want that.

The lazy genius began strategizing in his head any possible way that he'd get Temari in his arms again. He did start to notice that she was indeed getting comfortable around him, letting lose. That was a start. The bed at their home was much smaller then the one she owned, which meant there was less space for her to move around but that didn't seem to bother her as they slept much closer together. By now he knew every detail of her face. He never noticed how she had a few small and really light freckles on her cheeks, and how her hair shined in gold as the sun came up.

The team of his genins interrupted his daydreaming, they were yelling at him, well mostly Aoi, he grumbled at their loudness. He had until they returned to the Leaf Village and that would only take a few hours. He'd think of something then, he thought as he jogged towards his team.

* * *

Both Shikamaru and Temari stomped their way through the feet of snow that was covering their path towards their home. It felt like eternity but they finally managed to make their way through. They had to hold on to each other as to not fall. Shikamaru had suggested twice that they go back to his parents and just stay there. But Temari being stubborn as always said no, if she could manage through sandstorms, she could manage through snow. Stomping her way up the stairs she triumphed over her accomplishment, Shikamaru right behind her muttering a 'stubborn woman'. She gave him a cold glare as she rummaged through her clothing looking for her keys.

Once they entered they noticed that the house was unusually cold. Temari wasn't sure if it was colder inside or outside anymore. Shikamaru walked right past her to check the thermostat. She saw him flick it then heard him grumble, that was not good.

"What's wrong with it?" She asked him.

"It's broken." Temari frowned at that.

"We can go back and stay at my parents. I'm sure they won't mind." Temari's frown only grew deeper as Shikamaru said that.

"No."

"Huh?"

"You can go if you want to but I'm not going outside anymore." with that she made her way to their bathroom.

When she returned to their room, after putting on a pair of warm pajamas she saw Shikamaru climbing into bed.

"I thought u left?"

"I'm not gona leave you here alone. Mom will scold me if I do."

She pursed her lips tightly as if not to retort back, she was already angry because she felt like she was living in an igloo. Temari was in no mood for arguing that night, it might not end so pretty. He laid there comfortably right smacked in the middle of the bed, hands behind his back, that apathetic face never leaving his features. Cautiously, she made her way towards the left side of the bed, trying hard to contain herself from wiping the bored expression off his face. She was angry, it had been a really long day.

"Move you jerk."

Raising his arms up to stretch he gave a big yawn, ignoring Temari's words. That only made her angrier. He was starting to get comfortable as he left his sitting position to lay down, still plastered in the middle of the bed. Finally she had had it with his behavior and was about to scream her lungs out, that was until he spoke.

"Come here."

"W-What?" his words caught her by surprise.

"I said come here."

He had removed half way and had it facing up, the cover that was keeping him warm, one of his hands stretched out towards her.

"What for?" She whispered, still standing stiffly, too shocked to move her legs.

"Body heat."

"I don't think it'll work that way."

"Well if you want to do it that way." he said to her as he started to unbutton his flannel pajama top.

"I didn't mean it that way you pervert!"

Without noticing she had made her way to the bed just to smack his hand away from unbuttoning another button. His chest erupted with a small laughter, Temari too engrossed at the child-like nature.

"Stop being so troublesome. We're both tired and cold. Just come." his smile never left his face.

She felt entranced by his kind features, the ones that made her feel at home. She took his extended hand as she made her way towards him. With a quick force he pulled her towards him. It took a few seconds for her brain to start functioning again, but when it did she realized she was being covered with the blankets that Shikamaru had been covered by before. Temari had both Shikamaru's arms around her, one behind her back, the other over her waist, encircling her close to him. His body facing hers and vise versa. Shikamaru had his forehead against hers, nuzzling in between her hair. The only thing that wasn't touching was their legs but only by a few inches.

"Goodnight." he told her softly, she swore she could almost hear the same affection that both her brothers used with their own wives.

Immediately his breathing was steady, he was asleep. Of course the lazy jerk could fall asleep in a matter of seconds. She didn't know what to think of the situation. If she questioned him he'd only give her a long winded explanation that even to her would make no sense. What could she do? The only thing she could. Embrace it, she gave a mental shrug, one because she was actually starting to feel warm. Shikamaru she had noticed always gave off a lot of heat. Maybe it was because he was a boy? She did not know, but Kankuro was the same way. Second was because being near him, didn't feel so wrong anymore and she wondered why. Could be because she was already used to him, they were married after all. Temari spent a few more minutes trying to make excuses as to why what they were doing wasn't so wrong. Slowly, her eyes began to close and she managed fall into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Shikamaru felt a tug that morning, it was Temari trying to intertwine her arms from him. They were no longer in the position they had fallen asleep in. Shikamaru's back was facing the bed now, Temari's face was on his chest. She tried moving away again, he only held her tighter not wanting to let her go. His plan to keep each other warm indeed had worked, the breeze of the cold could be felt but it was bearable if they stayed close together. Which he was planning on doing, it was after all their day off, all he wanted was to stay in bed exhausted from his previous mission. Apparently Temari did not.

"Stop moving you troublesome woman."

His wife was starting to ball her hands into his undershirt putting a great force too.

"Shikamaru let me go." her voice sounded threatening.

"What for? It's barely 7." the grogginess never left his voice.

"Shikamaru."

"Temari."

The next thing he felt were nails digging into his shirt and through his skin, his arms automatically let her go.

"What's the matter with you, you hostile woman.!" his retort was low but there was a tinge of anger in it.

"Well you wouldn't let me go!"

"I was warm and comfortable." he went back to his bored expressions rubbing his chest to get rid of the pain.

"What is it woman?"

"I have to pee!" with that she left the bed but the amusement in her face never left.

Shikamaru propped himself up, might as well, knowing Temari she wasn't going back to sleep. She could sleep only five hours and manage the whole day. Unlike him, he could sleep all day if he had the chance. A smirk broke out through his face as he thought, mission successful. The heater was purposely broken by yours truly, and knowing Temari's stubbornness no matter how much he insisted on going to his parents she wouldn't. Meanwhile there was snow Temari did not want to be outside, that and she was too proud to admit any kind of defeat. Like the way she determinedly made her way through the mount of snow that covered their way home.

He'd have to get it fixed, thankfully the sun had come out, the wind was still cold, but the snow had diminished to a few inches. Knowing Temari he'd have to go look for someone to repair it that day, he'd gotten what he wanted accomplished though. She seemed to go with the flow much easier by now, and thought that getting her to do that at night might not be so bothersome after all.

"You hungry?"

She asked him as she came out of the bathroom looking refreshed.

"Sure." he replied.

He made his way to the restroom but as he did Temari screamed from far away.

"Shikamaru I want that heater fixed by tonight!"

"Troublesome." he muttered to himself.

By the time afternoon came he finally found an old man who went to fix it. He had told them that there was a wire chipped off. Probably rats he suggested. Shikamaru knew better.

That night their house was warm again, they were even wearing short sleeves. Temari got in to bed first followed by Shikamaru. She was starting to get herself comfortable when he pulled her towards him, again.

"What are you doing?" her voice sounded confused.

"Keeping warm." he told her nonchalantly.

"The heater's already fixed."

"I'm still cold."

Temari was sitting up by then, Shikamaru still laying down facing her though. She leaned on her arm as she looked at him with a questioning look. He reached out for her hand, the one that was placed on her lap and placed his in top of hers. Rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, then slowly his fingers began to play with her own. That was enough to dumbfound her, he took that to his advantage by pulling her towards him again. Gracefully he placed one arm around her back to hold her waist. Her cheek on his chest, he put her hand over his heart, never letting go of it keeping his own on top of hers. Not once did she fight through it this time. He put his chin on the top of her head, feeling a tickle as her hair touched it.

"Go to sleep, troublesome woman."

The girl under his arms relaxed, the tenseness in her body no longer there. Shikamaru stayed up until he was positive that she had fallen asleep. It didn't take long for that and soon he joined her as well.

Afterwards he no longer had to fight it out because Temari stopped questioning it. Sometimes she was even the one who would willingly cling to him at night, he always received it with open arms. That was enough for her to let him touch her without moving away. By now Shikamaru had gone straight to the grain. At least only while they were in their home. He could place his hands on her shoulders without her shrugging them off, take her hand in his whenever he would guide her, and sometimes if he got lucky he could take hold of her waist to move her from one place to another. He himself was never for showing affection in front of people and he was grateful that Temari was nothing like that either. Living together like this made the atmosphere more relaxed and even both seemed to be in lighter moods. Something that a lot of people seemed to take note of especially his mother. They weren't teased though, after all they were married and it was only natural. Well that and Temari would probably beat them up, yes most of the village feared her, even Tsunade.

* * *

It was 5 a.m. and Temari was combing her hair into those four famous ponytails. She had a mission with none other than Shikamaru's three genins. A simple escort mission to a group of business men. According to her lazy husband though, his team kept asking him questions on Temari's strength as a ninja. If her attitude was as fierce as her fighting, they'd have to becareful not to piss her off. The three were still scared of her but managed to get along by now. She placed both hands on the bathroom counter and smiled wickedly, oh this was going to be fun, she thought. Hoping that a group of rogue nin would show up their way to scare them just a little bit more.

With a click from her fan as she set it on her back she walked out the bedroom. Shikamaru was too knocked out to notice. Temari remembered the past two weeks, as she made her way outside. It was how close they had become and she didn't mean it they way they once were. For the record he had started it, and she only gave into him. After months of fighting off her husband, because yes that's what he was, husband, she finally gave in. The man was too persistent, which was odd considering his nature to give up easily. But the thing was that she stopped caring. It wasn't as if people could talk about it, they were married, it wasn't like back when they were younger when rumors of them had started. She was also sure that others had noticed, how sometimes their touches would linger. They still made her feel giddy but the good kind. Deciding that she'd go with the flow of things, it wasn't so bad anyways. Especially at nights, she slept easier now.

She made her way to the Hokage's building before she had to meet up with those three kids. Tsunade had ordered her to pick up some papers before their departure. The Hokage building was open at every hour, not that she was there at all times. Shizune greeted her and handed her the papers that she needed, bowing her head she left. The three genin, being on a mission with them was something she was kind of looking forward to and at the same time dreading it. She was sure that they might spill something about Shikamaru, most likely Aoi, and at the same time it was going to be filled with loudness. That didn't sound much like fun, it was the same reason she avoided spending too much time with Ino.

As she made her way she noticed that apart from the three twelve-year olds standing by the stall that Izumo and Kotetsu were, there was an extra person. A man, with a spiky pony tail and a sleepy look all over his face. Temari was slowly pacing towards them surprised that Shikamaru was there. Thinking that she was sure he was unconscious when she left as she handed the two guards the permission to leave. They stamped them and gave them their official permission.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's starting to snow again."

He said to her as he raised up her cloak, they were walking away from the earshot of the five. They were having an animatedly conversation, Aoi seemed up considering the time. Yes, it had started to snow as she had noticed on her way to the Hokage's building. She didn't have much time though and decided it was too late to go back and get her cloak. Timing was important when on a mission, even one minute off something could go wrong. Taking out her hand to reach for the cloak, he smiled at her and shook his head. Wasn't it for her, she thought. He draped it over her, pulled the hoodie up to cover her head, and started to tie it up from her neck. She could feel his cold breath as he hovered over her, yet it gave her a warm feeling. His fingers swiftly touched her neck as he tied the strings feeling a strange flutter in her stomach. It made her feel like a child.

Temari wasn't sure anymore if their small crowd was purposefully ignoring them, or really were into their conversation. Whatever it was she was grateful. Her face felt hot and warm, she didn't know if it was because of the cold hitting her face, or Shikamaru's face being inches away from hers. The smile on his face never faltering and never does the soft expression on his face as he doted on her. He made sure that the cloak was covering her from head to toe, rubbing his hands over her shoulders.

"Becareful, okay?"

A nod was all she could give him. This man always managed to surprise her, but what he did next left her even more speechless. Without restraining she saw him as he bent down, and gave her a small soft peck on her forehead. She gave a small gasp and her eyes widened.

"Temari-sensei! We're all set!" Riko waved at her.

She was brought out of her bewilderment as she turned to see the three genins bright eyed and bushy tailed ready for their mission.

"I'll see you in a few days." she told him softly, scanning his eyes for some explanation but all she found was mirth in them as he nodded his head at her.

Hurriedly she made her way to them and they were off. While making their way through the trees she could hear Aoi and Riko having a conversation about their recent training. She took a lead ahead of them, tuning out their talk as she kept thinking about what Shikamaru had just done.

* * *

The Nara bid goodbye to both Kotetsu and Izumo, he placed his hands behind his head and made his way back home. He was sure he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, might as well go help out his dad with the deer herd. Deciding on picking up Kotori two hours later, since Temari was gone he had to have someone keep him company. Shikaku was surprised to see his son up so early, he only replied to his father that he went to see off Temari for a mission. That earned him a broad smile from him, Shikamaru only rolled his eyes but inwardly was just as amused as him. How could he forget her expression and how rosy her cheeks had gotten. His plan seemed to be working out well.

Once he was done and more people were out on the streets he went to pick up Kotori. Of course the child first thing she asked for was Temari. Gaining a pout and a little sad face when he told her she was away on a mission. He carried her up and reassured Kurenai that he'd bring her back in the evening.

"Uncle Shikamawu?"

"What is it Kotori?"

"Why are you so happy?"

"What? What do you mean?" he answered back with a laugh.

"Uncle Shikamawu always looks sweepy but you keep smiling.!" she said to him as she played with his face.

Was he? He hadn't noticed but he had his reasons for it.

"That's because I am happy."

"Why?"

"Temari makes me happy."

"Why?"

The constant 'why's' of the little girl always amused him.

"Because I love your Auntie Temari."

"I love her too!" she said with a big smile on her face.

That was something he was already aware of. Nothing felt better than sharing a good day with his favorite little girl that he considered to be his niece even if not by blood.

"You hungry Kotori?"

"Yes!"

"What do you want to eat?"

"Candy." Her answer made him laugh.

"You can't eat candy right now it's too early but I'll buy you some later okay?"

Kotori pouted again.

"How about some pancakes?"

He saw her ponder it for a few seconds until her smile came back.

"Okay!"

In spite of being a child Kotori was easy to convince, especially if Temari was around. He only wished Temari was that obedient, but then thought that if she had turned out to be quite submissive, then his life would have been dull. He once had a plan, to marry a woman that was not so pretty and not so ugly. Most importantly that was not troublesome at all. His wife fit none of that criteria. Temari was beyond beautiful, knowing fully well that she had her admirers back home, feeling grateful that she never paid attention to any of them. Above all else though, she was the most troublesome woman he had ever met, even more so than his mother, and that was saying a lot. His future plan was ruined the moment she saved him from the sound nin, as she beat her to a pulp, and turned around only to give him a wide smile. Something he wasn't thought possible coming from such a cold woman. He was just one of the lucky few who were able to see it. Since that day she had grown a soft spot in his heart, slowly developing into the love that he felt for her now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Sorry for disappearing on you all! I didn't do it on purpose! I ended up taking an unexpected trip for the holidays, things with my dad had been rocky for the past two years, until recently a few months ago our relationship finally started getting better. He offered me to spend the holidays with him and for both our sake's I couldn't say no. Unfortunately i forgot to take my pin drive and by that time I already had most of the chapter done, it felt wrong for me to start it over again no matter how hard I tried. I recently got back two days ago, and well I found myself here alone on a Friday night that was totally ruined, so I decided to finish and post this chapter up. **

**School starts in one week for me and unfortunately I will be taking my last four classes, which consists of three sciences, and one math. My worst enemies! I'll try to update whenever I can don't think that I'll forget about this story! I hate unfinished stories so i definitely won't be doing that. I'm probably around half way in so there's still much more to go. I can't promise that I'll update subsequently as much as I'd love to but like I said I'll try my best. I'm also having my own relationship problems with my significant other and that's enough to mind block me on my writing.. **

**But yeah anyways thanks so much for the reviews! I can't believe how many I got while I was away! Hope you guys keep reading my story, it's one way to keep me writing up a storm :) **

**Well R&R!**

Temari gave a big sigh, of relief, as the last of the snow finally disappeared from the green grass. It was still cold outside of course, it being February, but at least the icky snow was finally gone until the next winter. It was dark outside, the only light was from the back porch of her home, the one she'd gotten so used to by now. She sat at the top of the stairs, head leaning on the rail, looking up at the sky. There was no clouds that night, the stars would have to suffice. She smiled inwardly, Shikamaru was truly giving her bad habits.

She thought of the last few weeks, how things had changed between herself and her husband. They were no longer awkward, treating each other the way a married couple should behave mostly behind closed doors, still they had their fights every now and then. That was after all what they had agreed on hadn't they? To give this marriage a try, as she recalled the Fire Lord's words. Shikamaru had been trying his best from the very beginning, and now so was she.

One could not describe Temari as tender, she grew up masking her emotions, so only behind closed doors would she let herself be doted by that lazy man without fighting him off. When she was in front of people she still had trouble, which was good that Shikamaru had not tried anything funny since that last time. She could still recall the heat from her face as he kissed her forehead. It was an act she was not familiar with, not even amongst her own brothers. Her mother was the last person she remembered doing such thing, and that was back when she was three, it was more of a flash than a memory.

"Troublesome woman do you want to get sick?"

What she was not expecting after that remark was to be covered by a light brown blanket. He made sure that it covered every inch of her body, excluding her face. As he sat down next to her she finally raised her face to look at him.

"Thanks."

"I'm not even gona bother trying to get you inside. Knowing you, no matter how cold you are, you'll stay outside just to defy me." Shikamaru said to her, his infamous grin formed upon his lips.

"You know me too well." She told him with a small laughter going back to her stargazing, Shikamaru joining in as well.

When all seemed quiet for too long, he broke the silence.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm?"

"You look lost in thought. Are you feeling homesick again?" concern oozing from his voice.

"I was just thinking." she said to him, as if reassuring that she was okay.

"About?" this time his question was quiet, almost hesitant.

Shikamaru was never one to pry into her business, especially when it came to personal matters. She supposed that's why she enjoyed being around him so much, he never pushed her to open up. Temari would do so in her own time until she was ready and like always he always waited patiently for her.

"My mom."

Her answer seemed to have caught him off guard as she noticed that his breathing stopped for a few seconds. His inquisition stopped there as he nodded his head, never taking off his eyes from the sky. Shikamaru rubbed his arms with his hands, he was still in his jonin uniform.

"You cold?" she asked cheekily, remembering minutes ago it was him who was scolding her.

"Tch, just a bit." grinning at her usual nagging.

"Hmph. You're just as troublesome, you know that?" he only snorted at her comment.

Temari scooted closer to him and extended the blanket so that it could cover him as well. It was small but big enough to cover them both, at least from the front which was where most of the cold was coming from. As she got near him she automatically felt the heat his body always threw, one of the reasons why she clung to him at night, he was always so warm. Shoulders and legs touched each other, feeling the warmth coming back to them again. Instinctively she put her head on his shoulders, knowing fully well that he wouldn't push her off.

"I don't remember her much, I get a few flashes of her but that's about it. The things I do remember was that she was good and kind. I remember her playing with me, singing both me and Kankuro to sleep."

Half way through her rambles she raises her eyes to see Shikamaru's face, he never once takes them off from the sky, but she knows he's listening intently. The look on his face is no longer his façade of the usual bored expression, his eyes have softened and she swears she sees something more but she cannot describe it, she continues.

"After Gaara was born things changed, especially my father. He was not always the cold man he'd become, I swear I can remember a time when it seemed that he truly loved us. But power was getting to his head, and it seemed that the death of my mother was the last straw. We were no longer his children but weapons, ninjas in training. Especially Gaara of course, him having the one tailed beast inside him. And all I could do was numb all of my emotions away, be strong, keep an eye on both my brothers so that neither of them would end up dead. No matter how scary Gaara was, deep down I cared."

She looks up again but this time not to make sure Shikamaru's listening, but because he was starting to shake a little bit. This time she can see his emotions right away, it's a mixture of anger and sadness. It finally dawned on her on what Shikaku had told her months ago, that Shikamaru deeply cared for her. They'd been friends for seven years now, him being her only friend, she cared for him too. She then noticed that his quivering had stopped as he took her right hand into both his hands cradling them up to his face. He stopped them as they reached his lips, giving her a few pecks on the back of her hand. That gesture made her stomach flutter, the feeling was strange, yet comfortably familiar.

His melancholic look never left his eyes, she almost felt sorry she had decided to speak about it with him at all, he looked worst than her at the moment. She moved her head into his neck, placing her other free arm in front of his chest, gripping his flak jacket tightly.

"Things are different now though, and I have Naruto to thank. That loud-mouthed kid will make a great Hokage some day." she whispered to him.

"Yeah." his voice sounded raspy, finally deciding to speak.

He let go of her hand, but only so he could embrace her. Her position stayed the same except that her free cradled hand was now behind him clutching around his waist. Shikamaru buried his face into her neck, encircling both his arms around her tiny waist, holding onto her as if scared that she might disappear, the blanket long forgotten by the stairs. Neither of them spoke that night again, only to be fastened by each other never letting go.

* * *

The grass tickled Shikamaru's feet, he was sitting on a log while he watched his team practiced taijutsu. Well at least pretending to, his mind kept wandering off. At the moment though all that came to his mind as he finally looked up to see his team training was that these were the same grounds that Asuma took out his team to train in as well. The thought of his deceased teacher brought a smile to his face, things had changed so much since when he was twelve. As soon as his smile came it was swept away at the thought of a few nights ago, remembering what Temari had shared with him.

He didn't expect her to open up, which was why when she mentioned her mother he stopped asking questions. He wondered how much of that she had been bottling up, and whether she had even ever bothered to tell her own brothers. At the moment though she was not the girl he'd imagined to be growing up with such terrors in life, no she was quite the opposite, strong and confident. If anything her words had affected him more than herself, but at that moment all he could think of was a three year old Temari that had lost her mother. Just like Kotori who would never get to meet her father.

"Dosing off like always lazy ass?"

"Ah, the bane of my existence." his retort came naturally, didn't even have to think about them anymore.

That comment had earned him a smack on the head with her fan, unfortunately for Shikamaru, three years ago Temari resorted to carrying a hand sized fan with her at all times. It was much easier to carry and if he'd insult her she'd have her weapon ready by the hand.

"Troublesome woman." he grumbled while rubbing the back of his head.

"I'd watch what you say, that's no way to talk to your wife." she told him with a smirk.

He returned it right back to her, their teasing had grown but they both knew that no matter how insulting, they never really meant it. At least on his part, but nothing could kill off his smile as the word wife echoed through his mind in her voice.

"What are you doing here woman?"

"I was looking for you." she answered him with a shrug as she nonchalantly place her eyes on the genins that were still training.

"What for?" he asked, eye brows raised, that was a first.

"I was bored." he nodded his head at her answer and turned to his team.

"Hey you three that's enough for today, I'll meet you here tomorrow at noon alright?"

"Sensei if you want to go sneak off with your wife all you gotta do is say so. You don't have to give us an excuse." Aoi opened his mouth as the three made their way towards the couple.

That had earned him a good scary glare from Temari which made him back away and hide behind Tai.

"Tch, troublesome kid. You've been at it for six hours I'm sure that's enough for the day."

They bid their goodbyes, Temari never taking off the arrogant face that made the three scurry off as quickly as possible. Shikamaru chuckles at her stubborn attitude determined to scare the wits out of his three students. He grasps her chin to face him with his thumb and index finger.

"What do you want to do troublesome woman?"

"Whatever you feel like doing lazy ass. Knowing you though it'll probably be nothing." she says as she jabs him in his chest.

"You know me too well." a smile erupting from him as he repeated her own words and at the fact that she didn't push his fingers off.

That evening they went home, she was right, Shikamaru didn't feel like doing anything, not that he ever did. But the one thing he felt like doing, well the weather seemed to inappropriate for it, cloud watching. Although the snow was gone the cold was not, and he just didn't feel like being out freezing his body to death. So they opted to go home and rest.

Both showered and clean, they ate their dinner and even played a game of shogi afterwards. Temari was smart, but Shikamaru would always be two hundred steps ahead of her. Still, playing with her was always a thrill, like a mind game. Their games always lasted long, and they never got boring, sometimes she'd pull off moves he didn't even think of. Reason why she'd catch him off guard at times was probably because he would end up analyzing her instead of the game in front of them.

From every facial expression, to every body move she made. He found it quite interesting and entertaining to the eye. The way her eyes furrowed and her lips slightly pouted. From the rhythmic pattern of her breathing that heaved from her chest or the way she thumped her delicate yet girly index finger on the table. Shikamaru found it more interesting than the game.

When night came Shikamaru made his way to the bathroom getting ready for his night's slumber. He opened the door to find Temari ready in bed but the position she was in he was not rather fond of. She was on her side of the bed, facing the wall, stomach down, hugging the pillow on her face. Usually if he was the last one to get in the bed she'd always lay facing the middle of the bed waiting for him to make his way to her. It had been a usual routine, except for that night. He frowned and gave a mental sigh.

Dragging his feet to the bed when he got in he faced her instead. That position he didn't like, it felt empty and cold even though she was a few inches away. So he took a risk, not caring if she barked at him. He closed the gap between them, his chest on her back and that was when she decided to turn around. Her face seemed groggy, she seemed to have fallen fast asleep which explained her earlier position. Shikamaru took the opportunity that her head had been raised to sneak his left arm on her pillow, whatever action he was taking she didn't seem to have minded as she rested her head back down against it.

Taking it as a good signal he placed his other arm limply at her side making sure that it didn't touch anywhere inappropriate because than he'd really be in trouble. Temari though pulled his arm all the way down so that it wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer to his chest. She placed her hands on his arms and began to move her fingers tracing patterns on them. Shikamaru then rapped his much longer legs around hers as he made himself comfortable. Her fingers moved on his skin leaving him with want of more but he knew better. There was a limit he had to stick to. Even though he could clearly feel her bottom on his groin. He erased those thoughts, perfectly being able to control such an emotion as arousal, if only he could control the other ones as easily. He exhaled deeply taking in his wife's intoxicating fruity scent. Temari fit so perfectly in his arms, almost as if she were molded for him only.

* * *

Temari tried to drown out the voices of the ones that had dragged her into the bath house, but it was proving to be an impossible feat. She was surrounded by Ino, Sakura, and Tenten, two of them being the loudest in the village. Temari avoided at all costs to be most especially around Ino, she was way too girly, perky, and gossipy. Ino on the other hand tried her best to get her to join them in their girl dates, which most of the time involved shopping. It had been weeks since they last hanged out and last time Temari only willingly agreed to go because Shikamaru and Choji would be there too. This was the first time she had agreed on a just girl day and only because Ino was starting to get annoyingly persistent.

Which was why Temari was now stuck with three very talkative woman, but at least the warmth of the water gave her some comfort. She concentrated on her bath as the others chit chatted animatedly, sinking in to the water so that the only part of her body that was visible was above her nose. Droopily her eyes started to fall as the heat of the water ran through her body only to be snapped out of it by Ino's squeaky voice.

"So?"

"So what?" asked a very confused Temari.

"What are you and Shikamaru doing for Valentines?"

That made her sit right up quickly splashing some of the water out.

"What do you mean what are we doing for Valentines?" she asked in awe struck horror.

"Temari don't you celebrate this in the Sand Village? You know the guys give out chocolates and roses to the girls?" Sakura giggled at the last part.

"I suppose, but its not exactly a holiday I'm fond of."

"How can you not Temari!? You and Shikamaru are Married! I know he's lazy and say its troublesome but he can be thoughtful.!" Ino exclaimed.

"Uh, I rather not." Temari said her voice back to it's usual tone.

"Temari come on, even Neji and I have plans, and we all know how he can be." Tenten said, us all knowing fully well how Neji did not like showing displays of affection in public.

"Yeah, well maybe I'm with Temari on this one. Knowing Naruto he'll probably just take me out to Ichiruka Ramen." Sakura grumbled.

"It's the thought that counts." Tenten said in sympathy towards her.

"Well, whatever I know that I will have a great Valentine's because for starters Choji is taking me out to eat to that really fancy restaurant that just opened. And we all know how much my Choji loves his barbecue but he's sacrificing that day just for me." Temari could almost see the hearts pop out of Ino's eyes as she said that.

All that girl talk was literally starting to make her sick and was the reason why she avoided these types of chats.

"Temari have you never received any flowers at least during valentines?" Ino again attacking her with questions.

"Of course I have, back in the Sand a lot of men tried to buy me out but I never fell for it."

Temari said crossing both her arms clearly remembering the silly façade that followed through every year. It ceased to amaze her how all those men had the courage to give her those flowers yet knowing fully well that every year Temari would turn them all down, she continued.

"I'm not one for materialistic things, besides Valentines is so overrated and most importantly mushy. I hate mushy." she said giving them all icy glares as she said those last three words.

"Well, you and Shikamaru are perfect for each other. He'll be relieved he doesn't have to deal with something so troublesome." Ino said and it was the last thing that was brought out about her marriage.

She droned them out afterwards as their conversation continued on about the latest gossip in the village.

* * *

White and fluffy, the clouds looked so inviting at the moment. Shikamaru was laying down in one of his many spots cloud gazing with his best friend, Choji. It had been a while since it was just them two, their life either consisted of missions, or their troublesome significant others, not that he was complaining. He loved spending time with Temari but right now he needed some very much needed guy time. Why? Because the most troublesome holidays of them all was coming up, Valentines Day. Accompanied by the loud crunches coming from Choji's mouth was not helping him think at all.

"So what are you getting Ino this Valentine's?" his voice dripped with disinterest as he sat up, knowing about the extravagances that Ino was so used to by now.

"Well we're going for dinner to that new fancy restaurant that just opened that's just for starters though. As a present I got her a matching set of earrings, necklace, and bracelet." Choji answered finally giving his mouth a break from all the chewing.

"Sounds expensive."

"She's worth it." Choji said with a shrug and a big goofy smile.

Choji loved to spoil Ino, and Ino loved to be spoiled. Shikamaru knew though that there was so much more to their relationship than money, above all else he knew how much they deeply loved each other. It was just one of the many ways to show their feelings towards each other. He envied them, being so open about it not caring what people thought. It wasn't that he wanted to show off to the world but at least one could see that their feelings were mutual no matter what. Him on the other hand, he always had to analyze and plan his moves when it came to Temari. He had to play his cards right, and even though so far it seemed that everything was going right, a part of him was still scared of when August came.

"And you? What are you getting Temari?"

He groaned at the question, laid himself back down and blocked his eyes with his arm.

"I don't know. That troublesome woman is so difficult to understand. She's not like Ino, Temari doesn't even wear jewelry. And I know for a fact that she hates the holiday. According to Ino she doesn't want part of it at all, but I have a feeling that if I don't do anything about it my mother will have my head."

"Well if she doesn't want to better for you? Saves you the trouble."

The rays of the sun hit his eyes, making him squint. He hesitated for a few seconds, lingering on what had been bothering him.

"I guess I could do that, but for some reason it just wouldn't feel right. I'd feel like a terrible husband." Choji chuckled as he stated his worries.

"Well then how about doing something for her but just let it be simple you know? Not something too extravagant."

Shikamaru nodded at the thought, maybe his friend was right, simple described Temari so perfectly well. He'd have to think on it more as he finally settled to relaxing himself as his mind started to think up to two-hundred possibilities.

* * *

The Hokage had put Temari under paperwork duty again with herself and Shizune. She had a feeling that the reason she got stuck with paperwork duty was because Tsunade found it a hassle doing it by herself. Three people would certainly get the work done faster, and the sooner it was done the sooner she could go to the bar to get herself drunk. It was already past eight at night, her hands tired from all that writing, but in a way she was grateful that she'd been occupied all day. If she would have had the day free she would have been met with pesters of her girly ninja friends about the holiday that was to be celebrated today, Valentines. Not only them but most importantly Yoshino, she kept throwing out questions about her plans with Shikamaru. She tried to avoid it as much as possible, saving herself and her husband from his angry mother for not celebrating properly.

She was stretching out her neck taking a rest when none of the three heard the approaching footsteps. Too engrossed with their papers they didn't notice a pair of two feet standing in the doorway of one of the many rooms in the Hokage building that were used to work.

"Hey woman how much longer are you going to take?" asked a very flustered Shikamaru with his arms crossed.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped right back at him making her neck ache more as she moved it to face him.

"Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san." he said ignoring her words and bowing to the other two.

"Shikamaru-kun?" Shizune looked at him quizzically.

"Temari, if you had plans for tonight you should have said so." Tsunade spoke not bothering to look up from her papers.

"That's because we don't." Temari by now was standing up in front of Shikamaru, arms crossed.

"Tsunade-sama my apologies, but I was hoping that I could have my wife for the rest of the night. You've had her since early morning after all." Shikamaru said way too politely, so unlike him. Temari was just ready to scream at the lazy jerk's move but was interrupted by the Fifth's voice.

"Of course. You're dismissed for the day Temari. Please report to me tomorrow morning, does ten sound okay?"

"Y-yes. Excuse me Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san." Temari was stunned at how easily she was given permission to leave.

Shikamaru gave her no time think as he grabbed her by the hand taking her away. Unbeknownst to the two that had just left both Tsunade and Shizune were smiling at each other. Every one was out and about or so it seemed as there were heart decorations all over the place. The leaf village was filled with the aura of romance, it made Temari irk. Suddenly she remembered that her hand was being taken hold of by the one who'd taken her away from her work. Secretly she was a bit thankful, but also angry. She tried her best to get back her hand from his grip as she pulled it away while they walked through the streets rather fast. The effort was useless.

"Let me go Shikamaru." she hissed at him.

"Nope." was all he said.

Finally they reached the Nara clan's land and she managed to grip free of her hand. Which by now his touch no longer flustered her, it was something she had gotten accustomed by now.

"What is the matter with you?" she said as they made a stop in front of their home's gate.

"Troublesome woman I did you a favor. You've been working all day, I bet your hands killing with pain. You could be a little more grateful."

She gave him a punch on his shoulder, not strong enough to injure him, but hurtful enough to bring him a little bit of pain. He rubbed his shoulder, a scowl adorned his face. Temari put both her hands on her hips, ready to question on the man's motives.

"This isn't about this stupid holiday is it? You know I hate it. If you got me anything fancy I refuse to wear it. I also refuse to go out and eat at one of those fancy restaurants where everyone's just gawking at each other from across the table. Especially if Ino's there."

"Tch, so troublesome."

She would have hit him again, harder this time, but he pulled her towards their house. When they walked inside everything looked normal, nothing out of the ordinary. Still one could never be too cautious with the smartest ninja in the Land of Fire. Temari sat herself on their couch, taking off her shoes, relieved that she could finally relax.

"I didn't get you anything. I already knew you'd throw a fit if I did. My mom's sure to throw one though when she finds out."

"Then? What was that all about?" he gave a shrug then a big sigh to her questions.

"It's not much. It's not even anything special. All I did was buy dinner so that we could eat it here without being bothered by anyone else. Plus I figured you'd be too tired to cook tonight and my parents are out."

Not sure of what exactly he was trying to say, she raised her face towards him, egging him to go on.

"But even then, is it so wrong for me to just want to spend the night with my wife having a simple dinner, on a day which just so happens to be Valentine's Day?"

That last part made her stomach turn into knots, speechless at how actually thoughtful he was being. In his very own way, he was giving Temari what she wanted. To not celebrate the silly holiday. He stood there, face passively staring into hers, hands in his pocket, waiting for an answer. Temari stood up from the couch and gave him a warm smile. She grabbed him hand and led him to the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?" she asked him as they reached the kitchen table, noticing a white bag in the middle of it.

"I managed to pull some strings. Got us food from that new fancy restaurant everyone will be going to." a smirk split his face.

"Ah." was all Temari could muster up, her smile never leaving her own face. She'd have a taste of the food everyone would be talking about tomorrow and she didn't even have to make line for it.

"Sit."

He got everything ready while Temari sat on one of the stools. He served her a bottle of water, opened both styrofoam plates, and placed their utensils next to each plate. Shikamaru moved his stool so that it wasn't across from her but next to her. Their bodies hitting each other as he sat down. She noticed that he had placed a small base that consisted of one red rose, placing it in the far middle of them.

"Ino wanted me to buy like fifty, but I managed my way out once I told her that you'd probably crush them with your fan if I did that. After I said that she didn't even want to sell me this one." he told her as he lightly laughed at his own words.

"Good thing too, I'll probably forget to water it." Temari said to him managing to make him laugh louder.

They spent their dinner most of the time quietly, smiling to each other every now and then. It wasn't an awkward type of silence but more of one that brought comfort to both of them. Enjoying each others quiet company as they ate their food. Hands, fingers, shoulders, feet, and legs, rubbed each other every now and then. Temari had never felt so much comfort in her life, being around him this way she could only describe as bliss. Maybe it was their sudden growth in trust amongst each other, personally she didn't care anymore, accepting anything that came her way as long as it came from him. Dinner was soon done and they placed their dirty dishes in the sink, agreeing to clean them the next day. Stretching from a good meal they made their way to the living room and both hauled to a stop, staring at each other.

"I would have bought some wine but Gaara has warned me many times not to let you drink." mischief gleaming in his eyes as he said that.

At that point she let him off, just this once, considering the effort he had put that night, so she didn't punch him. Instead she made her way towards him slowly, placing her hands on his shoulders, entwining them together around his neck. Shikamaru wasted no time as he quickly wrapped his own arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"Thank you." she said to him in a whisper next to his ear.

Temari placed her face on his chest, that was as far as she could reach him, not clearly remembering when he'd gotten that tall. Shikamaru didn't speak, only placed his cheek above her head, clinging on to her tightly. As they stayed in that position she swore she felt his lips press at the base of her head.

* * *

Shikamaru was walking through the grass of the Nara Clan's land into the familiar path of his home. The sun was barely starting to set in, the cold was beginning to subside as March was just around the corner. According to his mother he'd be arriving home not only to his wife but to a very eager Kotori who'd gotten away with sleeping over just because. Temari, the thought of her made him smile, something he'd been doing randomly every now and then since two weeks ago. Thus resulting in awkward stares at seeing his face go from its usual boredom to a true smile. He didn't care, he'd never felt happier. and he couldn't help but feel excited as he reached his house door.

"Uncle Shikamawu!" Kotori attacked his leg.

"I see your just as hyper as ever." Shikamaru said as he picked her right up, earning him a giggle.

"Hungry?" Temari asked with the most motherly look he'd ever witnessed.

"Starving." Shikamaru answered her, his smile never faltering since the moment he opened the door.

They spent the rest of the night playing games with Kotori until she tired out. Finally when the little girl tired out they decided to hit the bed. By that time Temari had already let Shikamaru sleep with them two ever since she'd accepted him to share the bed. He went to the bathroom last and as he came out Kotori was in her pajamas ready for her sleep, Temari as well. Kotori made her way to the middle of the bed, a position she'd taken over ever since she had started staying the night. Himself and Temari made their way to either opposites of the bed.

"Goodnight Uncle Shikamawu, Goodnight Auntie Temawi." saying to both of them as she kissed their cheeks good night, he did the same but instead kissed her forehead.

He was glad Temari didn't freeze when Kotori would kiss her goodnight because whenever he'd do it she'd do exactly that. He noticed that little by little Temari had gotten used to the routine that she'd give in return a goodnight kiss at the little girl's forehead as well. The two were settling in bed comfortably until Kotori spoke.

"Auntie Temawi, aren't you gonna kiss Uncle Shikamawu goodnight too?"

Oh no, Shikamaru's eyes bolted at Temari's own filled with panic. It wasn't like the thought of it bothered him, but pressuring her into it would not be good. He was a bit frightened of what she might do or say. By now he knew better that Temari would never bite back at a child, especially Kotori whom she was so fond of, but still her words seemed to have caught both off guard. The child on the other hand was unaware of the awkward atmosphere she had just created, looking up expectantly. What he did not expect were the words that came out of his wife's mouth.

"Of course, Kotori." her words had shocked his every core.

Which was why he did not even notice Temari until she was leaning right in front of him, their faces had never been that close to each other. His body was still too stunned to move, and so Temari continued what had been started by Kotori. She kissed his cheek, the motion almost seemed to be going in slow motion. Her lips on his skin felt hot to the touch and made his body fire with electricity. She smiled warmly as she backed away and whispered a good night.

The two beside him were fast asleep, but he could not get it in him to even close his eyes no matter how hard he tried. For the first time in his life he couldn't easily fall asleep like any other times. His mind kept racing back to what felt like had been minutes ago, retracing every second at that very moment. Shikamaru shook his head and smiled, thinking that this woman was making him so restless and so unlike him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! I'm back! Thankfully schoolwork is really slow right now which let me finish this chapter. I know you guys are anticipating a kiss from these two but please i ask that you be patient with me! Lol. I have this all planned out. Things might get intense in the upcoming chapter so hopefully I can start on that one soon.**

**Thank you for the reviews! Their greatly appreciated and the reason why I update as soon as I can. :)  
**

**Here's the next chapter. Please read & review :)  
**

Temari was walking home carrying a brown thin package that was meant for Shikamaru. She wondered what and whom it was from because apparently it was from the Sand. It had no name of the sender though. Taking it straight home was a better decision she thought, then just opening it without her husband's consent, no matter how bad she wanted to. She knew herself that if the situation were reversed she'd be angry if he had opened up a package of hers.

She made her way through the crowded streets of the village, children running around everywhere. Naruto joining in on the fun as he chased them around, as far as she knew the idiot was supposed to be with Tsunade going over procedures for his future as Hokage. He must have sneaked off from the temperamental Hokage, Tsunade didn't have much patience when it came to an overly anxious Naruto that couldn't stay still for more than ten seconds.

Temari inhaled the musky scent of the grass that trailed towards her home, it reminded her of Shikamaru. March was finally here, and the leaves were green again, as she looked around the clan's land she realized how much it really suited her lazy husband. The scenery made her feel relaxed, just like Shikamaru made her feel.

She knew for a fact that he'd be home, sleeping most likely, it was his day off. Sure enough she was right, when she entered their home there he was sprawled on the long curvy sofa. He looked so peaceful, body facing the ceiling, hands behind his head, no scowl, just a look of content. She dropped heavily the package that she was carrying, smacking right on his face.

"Troublesome woman, why'd you wake me up?" he slid the package down to his chest, as he talked a scowl was finally placed on his lips, his voice with a hint of annoyance.

"I received this earlier, it's for you." Temari said crossing her arms sternly.

"Yeah, so?"

"What is it you lazy jerk, and why is it from the sand? Most importantly who sent it to you?"

Shikamaru doesn't look at her, observing the package in his hands. Temari is starting to grow even more frustrated at his lack of explanations, but she keeps her mouth shut.

"Oh their finally here. Took long enough."

"What's here!?" Temari screeches annoyingly at the frustrating man.

"Shush it will you woman?" that only gained him a glare.

Propping his head up to use the elbow of the sofa as a pillow, he's more wide awake as he opens up the package. Temari notices two white blanks of what looks like some type of paper as she is now face to face with him. That only confuses her more.

"I told Matsuri to send me a copy of these two pictures whenever she'd develop them."

Pictures? She's now bending her head next to him as she noticed what's on his hands. They were the pictures that were taken on New Years Eve. Taking both photographs now in her hands as she sits right next to him, while he stays in the same position, laying down. One is of her and her siblings, all three with wide smiles, that was probably the first time the trio looked truly happy. The other was of her and Shikamaru. She couldn't help but admire it, they looked so natural together, and Shikamaru's smile was at its widest. She had never seen him that way, they always seemed so forced because he was too lazy to even put effort into that. Temari's was the same, she couldn't remember ever taking a picture with someone that wasn't her brothers, and the way they both looked was so happy.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" she asked though because she had nowhere to put them.

"We put them up next to the TV."

"I have nothing to put them in though."

"Don't worry about that. That's why I prepared these a long time ago." he said as he got up and went into their bedroom.

Different yet alike, Shikamaru came out with two picture frames, wood carved. Temari got up and stood next to him, both in front of the television. The only decorations they had there were a few drawings that were from Kotori, their fridge was full of them already and had run out of space. He took the picture of the sand siblings from her hands and began to place it in one of the frames. Temari followed suit as she took the one of them both to put it in the other one.

The one that held the picture of them both was in a frame that was a bit plain looking, the only designs it had were a bunch of swirls and randomly on a top and bottom corner the Nara Clan's symbol. The other frame for her brothers picture had little carvings of a puppet, a fan, a gourd, and the sand's village symbol. They were placed next to each other, filling one of the many empty places the TV furniture held.

"Not so empty now huh?"

"Still looks a bit dull. Think we should buy some decorations for it? Maybe add a few more pictures. I'd love one of Kotori, or maybe of your parents? How about the one you have of your team when you were twelve?"

"Whatever you want." his hands in his pocket but the small smile never left his face as he looked at her.

Whether it was the situation or not, Temari felt a strange urge to do something unexplainable. She kissed him on the cheek, something she hadn't done since Kotori had pressured her into doing it. But no one would know how truly nervous she was that night, no matter how calm and collected she had been about it. It was something Shikamaru had done with her though, so why couldn't she do the same?

Time seemed to have gone so slowly, and she could have sworn that his cheek heated up rapidly as she kissed it. She only smiled at him as she was no longer tip toeing to reach for him.

"Thank you." she mouthed quietly.

The silent boy only took a hold of her hand, the smile still plastered on his face.

"I've been such a good husband lately, why don't you make me a good dinner to make up for it." she hit him.

"Ass! You probably did that on purpose so I'd have to cook for you."

"Well your going to cook anyways!"

Temari burst out laughing, earning a confused look from Shikamaru.

"You crazy, moody woman, why are you laughing?"

"Nothing, I was just messing with you. Alright tell me, what do you want to eat?"

"I don't know whatever there is to make. I like anything you cook, you know that." he told her with a shrug as he was retaking his position on the couch.

"Mackerel sound good?"

That had earned his attention, raising his head from his sleeping position, grinning like a child.

"My favorite."

"Alright sleepyhead go back to your slumber. I'll wake you when its ready."

With that she went straight to the kitchen to work on dinner, a smile on Temari's face the whole time.

* * *

Shikamaru was dreaming of white fluffy clouds, they all had different shapes. There was a dog, a bunny, a fish, a heart, but they were swished away by a thunderous roar from the sky. At least that's what he thought it was, in reality the loud thumps were coming from his front door. They'd gotten so loud he finally woke up. Groggily rubbing his eyes he stared at the clock, it was six in the morning. Who could it be at that time? He was hoping it was no emergency, like a last minute mission.

He gently took off Temari from his arms, trying hard not to wake her, or he'll have hell to pay. The knocks were getting louder and more frequent.

"I'm coming!" he scram.

"So troublesome." he muttered that to himself.

He swung the door open a bit angrily too, only to find an uneasy Kankuro.

"Finally!" he exclaimed as he made past Shikamaru into his house.

"How'd you manage to get into the grounds? You're only allowed in here if you get permission from my father."

"Yeah which I did. I went to your parents home first. Your dad led me here. Where's my sister?"

"Sleeping. Just like everyone in their right mind is doing right now." he said as he pointed to their bedroom.

He stared at Kankuro for a few seconds and he stared right back, followed by awkward silence.

"Well I'm going back to bed. None of the other rooms have beds so you can have the couch." he said as he made his way back to his room.

He was already making his way when he felt his brother-in-law following right behind him.

"You're a terrible host Nara. And to your own brother-in-law!"

"Kankuro?" a very confused Temari had finally awakened.

"Hey sis!" he said as he plopped himself on the opposite end of the bed of his sister after placing his scrolls from his back on the ground, Shikamaru groaned.

He'd taken over his sleeping spot, and unless he wanted a fight at dawn with both siblings he'd have to suck it up and probably take the couch.

"What are you doing here?" Temari sneered.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me! And here I thought I'd take some free time to visit my sister who I miss so much!" Kankuro answered defensively.

"I didn't mean what are you doing in the Leaf! I meant why is your ass on our bed! Go sleep in the coach you oaf!" she'd hit him this time, right in the stomach too.

Shikamaru couldn't help but feel a tinge of pride that Temari was actually on his side and not on his brother's.

"Ouch! I'm tired Temari and just want to sleep on an actual bed! I've been sleeping on uncomfortable sleeping bags for the past three days!"

"Well go rent a hotel!"

"It's fine Temari. Let him be. I finally know how tiring a trip like that can be. I'll sleep in the couch, okay?" Shikamaru said to her with a warm smile.

In the end of it all he couldn't be angry, even if she wouldn't say anything, he knew she missed her brothers. Hoping he'd stay for a few days at least to keep his wife company, he'd put up with Kankuro's obtrusive ways.

With that he made his way to the couch, placing himself in his usual position, closing his eyes once again. Suddenly, he felt weight make his way next to him, he opened his eyes to recognize dirty blonde hair. It was Temari, she'd crawl right next to him, and even brought a cover to keep them warm. He instantly took her into his arms, foreheads rubbing against each other.

"Sorry. I'll deal with him later okay? I'm too tired right now."

"Tch, maybe you shouldn't have made us stay up so late watching that medic show."

"It was interesting!" she retorted.

He chuckled, "And don't worry about Kankuro. I'm used to your family's roughness by now."

She squeezed him closer to her, Temari's face furrowed in his neck. Shikamaru thought that sleeping in the couch for once was actually better than the bed as he laid with his wife in his arms. If this was the price he had to pay for Kankuro's visit, then he'd have no problem with that.

* * *

One day, that's all it took for Kankuro to be welcomed into the Nara family. He'd have competitive arguments with Shikaku, a genius man who seemed amused by her idiotic brother. Yoshino doted on him as if he were a child, Kankuro didn't seem to mind. It surprised Temari how demanding she could be with both her husband and son, yet with herself and Kankuro so caring.

He was offered Shikamaru's old room for the rest of the remaining days that he'd be staying, automatically he'd agreed. At least that had gotten him off her back, knowing Kankuro he would have probably taken over their bed for the remaining of his stay.

It was his third day in the village, they had been sparring out in the backyard. Temari wasn't given any missions lately, only paperwork, she figured it was either Tsunade or Shikamaru's doing. Whatever it was she was grateful, she missed teasing her little brother, she only wished Gaara could take some time off too, knowing how hard he worked.

Sweat dripped from their necks as they laid down on the grass inches apart from each other. Their breaths heaving loudly from the extreme workout. When they were done Temari dropped her body on the ground and began to look at the clouds, Kankuro dropped himself too.

"You know I suck at taijutsu." he said to her trying to catch his breath.

"Which is why you need the practice, you can't always rely on your puppets." she said to him teasingly.

"Whatever," Kankuro chuckled, "Nara's giving you bad habits sis, look at you dosing off at the clouds."

Temari only stuck out her tongue at him then smiled. No matter how bad they poked at each others nerves, compared to when they were young, they were much closer now.

"So how's Matsuri? And Gaara? Any babies on the way?" Temari asked mischievously.

"Not yet. Me and Matsuri will probably wait a few more years. Too young for that, and I'm not ready. Didn't want kids in the first place but Matsuri changed that. Shit, I would never have imagined any of us married but look at us now! Anyways, I only want one you know to keep my legacy going. I probably wouldn't be a good father." he finished with a look of worry, she was sure of it.

"I don't think anybody is ever ready, but you learn with experience." Temari said to him trying to reassure him, admiring how much Matsuri had matured him.

Kankuro propped his elbow, now on his side to face Temari, "Gaara and Hinata are gonna wait a few years too. But for sure, Gaara wants a few kids, We're moving out when that happens."

Temari laughed at Kankuro's uneasiness, he never was good with kids in the first place.

"What about you? Sis, your not getting any younger."

She smacked him on his forehead with her palm, hard.

"Ow!"

"You know exactly that there's only a few months left for this to end."

"Really? Because you two looked pretty cozy in the couch that other morning."

"Kankuro-"

"I know what your going to say. But seriously Temari, can you honestly tell me that you feel nothing for Shikamaru. After being married to him for all these months. You've been close to him for even longer than that, before he was the only real friend you've ever had. I know what it's like, to feel confused, before Matsuri I only ever knew lust. Love, I never understood it, but the more she was around the more I learnt what it was. It was hard, the only people I had ever loved were you and Gaara but that was because we're siblings. Matsuri showed me a different type of love, she cared for me, took care of me, mended me. I've seen you around Shikamaru, the way you are towards him, you have never been that way with anyone but with us. Just think about it Temari, you wouldn't want to do something you'd end up regretting." and with that Kankuro finished, got up, and went back inside her house.

He had left her speechless.

* * *

To Kankuro's displeasure and Shikamaru's entertainment, Kotori had stopped by for the day. He knew perfectly well how much Kankuro despised kids but Temari had made it very clear before she left that if she came back to a crying little girl he'd regret ever being born. Which was why Kankuro now sat farthest away possible from her, flipping through the channels. Shikamaru didn't take her outside, he'd stay in on purpose that afternoon just to get back at his brother-in-law. First for waking him up so rudely the morning he had arrived, and second of all for practically having his own mother wrapped around his finger.

Last time he saw his mother so gentle with himself was back in his ninja academy days, even after growing up she did have her moments, but they were so rare he didn't remember them. She stuck to Kankuro like glue when he was over at his parents home, making sure that he was always comfortable and well fed. Whenever Shikamaru would look in disbelief at his father he'd only get a muffled laugh and a shrug. He supposed the reason why his mother was so caring towards Kankuro was because of the hardships the sand siblings had to go through, never having a mother figure themselves. In truth the way she acted was the same she was towards Temari but he couldn't help feel a bit of jealousy when it came to Kankuro. No matter how much he'd deny it to himself, or his teasing wife.

"What are you watching?" without noticing Kotori had made her way towards Kankuro and was standing next to him.

"Uh-" Kankuro had managed to stutter with the most hilarious scared face Shikamaru had ever seen him wear.

Shikamaru knew how hard he was trying not to explode at the kid, in fact he seemed more panicked than raged. He figured he might as well get her out of his way, poor guy was trying way too hard.

"Kotori come here, let Kankuro watch TV."

"Auntie Temawi says you're her bwother. Does that mean you're my uncle?" Kotori said completely ignoring Shikamaru.

"I.. I'm"

"Kotori-" Shikamaru had tried again, it was useless, he was still being ignored for he couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Do you want to pway blocks with me?" Kotori had interrupted him as she finished with a huge smile while she pointed at the blocks on the floor next to the table that were on Shikamaru's side.

Kankuro shook his head at the little girl, "I see what Temari meant now."

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked confused, not knowing what she had said.

"Temari likes kids, but no matter what their always scared of her from the start. Same goes for me and Gaara except we're not good with them, unlike her. She," he points at Kotori, "is definitely not scared of either us."

He had seen the three interact with the children at the Leaf's academy a few years back, no matter the age they always seemed to scurry far from them, those three had scary faces. It was just the way they naturally looked, stern, never taking shit from anybody.

"Hmph, come on kid, I have yet to be convinced on why Temari likes you so much." Kankuro had stated as he took a place on the floor and began to play with Kotori.

Needless to say Kotori had gotten attached to Kankuro as much as she was to Temari, and vise versa. By the time night came Shikamaru was completely forgotten as Kotori insisted to be seated between her favorite uncle and aunt while they ate at his parents. He wasn't completely put aside, as Temari would lightly smack his leg with her foot and giving him her famous grin every now and then. She seemed please, and that was enough for him to put up with it, after all Kankuro would only be here for a few more days. He was sure though that Kotori would probably cry about it.

* * *

Just because he was here on vacations didn't mean Kankuro couldn't do any work, unfortunately for him he was stuck with Temari discussing some scrolls Gaara had sent with him. If there was one thing Temari knew about her brother was how much he hated paperwork, even more than her, so watching him fidget ever so slightly every now and then while working with the Hokage was a sight to see. Some things definitely never changed.

Thus, what had surprised her even more was the interaction Kankuro had attained with Kotori, he never in his life liked kids. Yet with her he acted so carefree, it must be something about the kid that made the Sabaku siblings melt for the child, wondering if her youngest brother would have the same reaction.

That though was the last thing on her mind as it wandered back to what she had been told to think about by Kankuro. To be honest she didn't have a clue what to think of it, her mind was blank at the subject. Temari mentally shook her head only to realize that they were being dismissed for the day.

"Finally, I thought we'd never get out of there." an irritated Kankuro said as they made their way out of the Hokage tower.

Rolling her eyes, Temari ignored her brother's complaints. They were making their way back to the Nara residence when they were stopped shortly by the former Ino-Shika-Cho team.

"Ah, Kankuro! Temari!" Shikaku called out for them with the most unusual big smile she had ever seen.

"Shikaku-san." Kankuro could be rude but he never let go of formalities.

"Why don't you two join us for some drinks at the bar? I remember at your brothers wedding he said that you two like to have a drink every now and then."

After hearing the word bar Kankuro's eyes opened widely, then he looked at Temari with a pleading face, when that didn't work he opened his mouth.

"Come on sis! We haven't drank in months I think we deserve it!"

"Yea just a drink or two Temari, you're so tiny you're probably a lightweight." there it was as Shikaku had spoken, the competitive gleam he had passed on to his son.

"Come on Temari, I'm sure Shikamaru won't mind you'll be with your brother and father-in-law." Inoichi interjected.

"Yeah, if anything, they'll take care of you I'm sure." it was Choza who spoke that time.

Temari had had enough, "I don't need that lazy ass's permission," finishing with a glare at all of them.

This night was sure to bring her trouble, but she was being challenged by chauvinistic men that thought could out drink her. They had no idea that by that time she had already surpassed Kankuro.

In the end, what had started as only one drink, had turned into big jugs of beer and the worst of the worst, tequila shots. Temari had lost track of time, but she was sure she could still walk straight, or at least that's what she thought. They had ended up taking a table at the far corner getting their jugs refilled as soon as they could. Kankuro was the one with the grand idea to take shots, after the fifth Temari couldn't taste anymore, so she chugged down everything as if it were water, along with her other companions. The trio had been sharing stories of when they were younger and even managed a few embarrassing ones of their own children when they were small, regretting that there was a chance she might not remember any of them the next day.

Temari was glad she didn't get crazy like other girls did when they were intoxicated. She had seen many throw themselves at the first man they could cling on to or just right out dance like idiots while taking off their clothes. No, she would only happen to let loose, losing the façade of cruelty that she always bore upon her face. Her brother wasn't any much different either except maybe louder, and the other three also except their words were more slurred than the usual.

"We. Should. Go. Home. Already." Shikaku said, each word a staccato, as he rubbed his face with his hand as if trying to rub the drunkenness off.

Choza and Inoichi erupted with laughter.

"Someone's gonna be in trouble!" Inoichi pointed his finger into Shikaku's face as he said it almost falling from his chair.

First time she tried getting out of her chair she almost fell, Kankuro whom was laughing at her helped her up before she hit the ground. They ended up relying on each other to make it out the bar as soon as the bartender had made the last call. The trio had begun to sing a song, the two siblings following along, but Temari was sure she'd never heard that song in her life. They were a few blocks in with their stumbled steps when she recognized four familiar figures approaching them.

* * *

Thinking up over two-hundred strategies was easy, dealing with three enthusiastic genins was worst than dealing with a very angry Temari. Which was why it was way past midnight and they were barely making their trip back to the Leaf. They were given a simple D-rank mission, but like always Aoi had to make a mess out of things, making them work extra longer. His feet were killing him and he couldn't wait to get home, after reporting to the Hokage of course.

The Hokage luckily was still working on paperwork, which meant Shikamaru had caught her on time and didn't have to wake up extra early to report back to her. He went straight home only to find that nobody was there. Considering the time, it was already two, and he was positive that Temari had no missions. He had made sure of that. Shikamaru went in search for his wife at his parents home.

"Hey mom is Temari here?" Shikamaru asked as he opened the back sliding doors, surprised to see his mother still awake.

"No," answered a confused Yoshino. "Kankuro hasn't come either, and neither has your father. But I'm sure I know where that lazy man is."

At that instant Shikamaru felt panic jolt through his body, knowing perfectly well that Temari was nowhere near the Hokage building when he had gone.

"Let's go look for them." his mother said to him taking charge of the situation.

By the time they reached his parents porch they had already found the answers they were looking for as Choji and Ino were passing through.

"Hey you guys coming to pick up the drunks too?" Choji said to them in a fit of laughter.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked, lost.

"Shikamaru, Temari went out drinking with our dad's and Kankuro." Ino said to him an amused smile on her face.

He sighed, and scratched the top of his head.

"That Shikaku got those two children drunk! What was he thinking!" Yoshino exclaimed as she began marching her way towards the usual bar.

Following right behind, the three team mates made their way as well. Shikamaru knew that Temari and Kankuro could never be forced to do anything they didn't want to. Knowing his mom though, he was sure she'd put the blame on his father. Glad that he no longer lived under their roof, he was sure the morning wouldn't be pretty. Sighing again Shikamaru stuck his hands in his pockets, anxious at the thought of a very drunk Temari. He had seen many people get drunk before and it either ended in two ways. Sexually active buffoons or buffoons acting like idiots. Either or Shikamaru was scared for the outcome.

"There they are! Shikaku how dare you get these two kids drunk!" Yoshino had badgered her husband the moment she spotted them.

"Ouch woman! Their adults besides we took care of Temari the whole time!" the hit on the head seemed to have sobered up his dad a little.

"Oh Temari, Kankuro are you okay?" his mom had completely ignored him and went straight to the other two drunks.

They seemed to be holding on to each other with their dear life, but he could see the stumble in their steps. Automatically his vision went straight towards his wife, he scanned her from head to toe, finally arriving at her face. Her eyes were a pinkish color and her cheeks looked flush.

"I'll take Kankuro. Shikamaru you take very good care of Temari okay?"

Yoshino had tried to take a hold of Kankuro but he refused her saying he could walk. That only resulted in both Kankuro and his father throwing themselves at each other, arm in arm, singing their way home. Yoshino shook her head, but faintly you could hear laughter coming from her. Ino and Choji resulted in taking their own fathers home. Which left Shikamaru to deal with his wife.

"Come on Temari." he said extending his hand.

"No. I can walk." she shook her head firmly, and began her stumbled walk again.

"No, you can't."

Without even asking for permission he took hold of her waist but that only made walking harder. It was like Temari had two left feet and kept pushing Shikamaru off balance. So he stopped them both and got to his knees. His back faced her and turned around to look at her.

"Get on you troublesome woman. You obviously can't walk. It'll take us years to get home at the pace we're in."

He turned around right on time to see Temari pout at him, stomping her feet on the ground like a child. Her attitude was hysterical, that was something he did not see, ever.

"Fine." she said to him in the most child-like voice.

Temari made her way onto his back, he picked her up and pulled her arms down making sure she was clinging on to him tightly. Their whole trip home was quiet, only the crickets could be heard. He wondered if she had fallen asleep. Apparently not, he managed to get her into their bedroom. When they had reached the bed she had jumped out of his back onto the floor. Shikamaru stared at her as she rubbed her eyes like a sleepy child.

"You didn't do anything stupid did you?" he asked her, voice slow, almost scared for her answer.

As soon as he said that her head shot up, looking at him in bewilderment, "Like?"

"Cheat on me. I've seen people get drunk Temari. If anything happened you can tell me-"

He was caught off guard as her head hit his chest lightly, her hands grabbing onto his waist. He stopped his words which by then she was looking up at him.

"I wouldn't do that to you, Shikamaru. Don't you trust me?" he saw a glimpse of hurt in her eyes.

"I do. Forget I asked that stupid question, okay?" he said to her as he kissed her forehead, earning a wide smile from her, his heart melted at the sight.

"Are you mad? You can be. I wouldn't blame you." she said to him as her fingers traced his cheeks, to which he only shook his head at her, stilling her hands with his on his face.

"I was well taken care of. I didn't even have to leave the table." she said to him almost too proudly.

Their faces were connected by their foreheads, Temari entertained by his face as she moved his hands away to keep trailing patterns on him. Her brows furrowed as each of her fingers danced away on his skin. It almost looked as if she were searching for something, an answer perhaps. He felt the usual lurch in his stomach knowing how badly he wanted to get closer to her. It didn't seem appropriate though considering her inebriated state.

"What are you doing?" his voice was raspy now.

"Playing with your face."

"Why?"

"Because you're my husband and I can." she said to him with her devilish grin.

Shikamaru laughed at her answer, burrowing his face in her neck, his hands now around her waist.

"Shikamaru?"

"Hn?" as he turned around his nose lightly touched her cheeks, his face centimeters away from her lips, smelling strongly the alochol from her breath.

"I have to pee." she whispered, tugging off his hands from her.

While she was in the bathroom he heard a lot of tumbling, he bit back his smile as he imagined a disoriented Temari. He changed into his sleeping clothes while his wife most likely made a mess in the bathroom. Appearing before his eyes as he turned back around he saw a half-clothed Temari. All she was wearing were a pair of lacy red, bra and panties. His heart stopped. Words couldn't come out of his mouth as she made her way next to him, facing the closet. Her face looked busy, as if lost in thought, trying to figure out something. Shikamaru mentally slapped himself and forced his legs to move onto the bed on the far end away from her. He tried not to look at her, but his eyes kept wandering off from the corner of his eyes. Fully engraved for the rest of his life in his brain was the hour glass figure before him, the curving line on her back, the way her toned legs and arms looked as she moved. He shook his head away, rubbing his palm on his neck, almost as if trying to choke himself.

"You don't mind do you? It's hot." Temari asked as she climbed on to bed.

Shikamaru shook his head to answer her question. His shirt had never looked so good, not even on himself. He wasn't sure what was worst, seeing Temari with his clothes on or without them. He closed his eyes tightly, hoping that she'd think him to be asleep that soon. Nope, she had made her way to him, taking up her usual position on his chest.

"You reek of alocohol woman."

"And you reek of outside." she said to him as her face made its way next to his.

Right, with all the commotion of not finding her he forgot to take a shower.

"I guess that makes us even huh?" she said to him as she kissed his cheek and closed her eyes.

"I guess it does."

He wasn't expecting another reply, as he felt her knock into unconsciousness. Sighing loudly he took a hold of her shoulder, tilted his head towards her. He shut his eyes falling into a deep sleep, wondering if in the morning she would kill him because of how little she was wearing.

* * *

By the time Temari had made it to the toilet seat she completely forgot of the throbbing pain she had felt come from her head as she jolted from the bed towards the bathroom. While she puked her guts out, memories of the previous night flashed through her eyes. Yes she remembered, everything. She wasn't sure what she was thinking, in fact truth was she wasn't thinking at all. From the moment she buried her hands onto Shikamaru's face nor the time she practically waltzed out their room half naked. A pang of panic surged through her.

Temari hadn't even felt him go in the bathroom, she only felt her hair being tied up in a ponytail.

"Go away. It's gross, you shouldn't see this."

"Woman, we're ninja's. I've seen way worst than this."

"Still-"

"Shh," Shikamaru's hand made circles on her back, soothing her, "you finish up. Once your done take a shower. I'll go over to my parents, pick you up some of the hangover tea's that my mom gives my dad. I'll check up on Kankuro while I'm there as well. Okay?"

"Don't you-" she was stopped mid-sentence again.

"I showered an hour ago. Couldn't sleep right, felt dirty. I'll be back." with that Shikamaru got up and left her.

It felt never ending, but finally it seemed that her stomach had nothing left to empty out. Immediately she turned on the water, hot as hell, she needed it. She took longer than usual but she could barely move in the first place. When she was done she felt clean, but she resulted on putting on the same shirt she slept with last night, Shikamaru's. Except this time she wore tights under that were long enough to cover her exposed thighs.

Temari made her way to the kitchen, she found Shikamaru eating a batch of pancakes.

"Sit. Mom said you need to eat first. It'll make the headache go away."

The sound of food made her feel nauseas, she did not want to vomit again at all that day if she could avoid it. Her mouth opened to protest but like always he interrupted her.

"At least eat a few bites. Trust me you'll feel better. I would know, my dad's been doing this since I can remember. When your done I'll reheat your tea."

Too tired to argue she took her seat across from him. She chewed slowly, as if waiting for it to come back up. In between fights she spoke.

"How's my brother?"

"He'll live. Both him and my dad were moaning in the living room when I got there. But don't worry my mom's an expert by now."

She only manages to chow down half a pancake down. Shikamaru doesn't try to make her eat more and she's more than grateful. He heats up her tea and places it in front of her.

"Be careful don't scald your tongue it's hot." he says to her as he leaves to go to the living room, but not before he puts his palm on her forehead and rubs his thumb gently on her.

She blows the heat away and drinks it carefully. The moment she steps inside the living room she sees Shikamaru laying down on the couch. She makes her way and sits beside his laying body, one leg is swinging down off the couch, the other buried in a pillow on the other side.

"Sorry." she whispers.

One eye opens up to look at her, "For?"

"Being troublesome." she says with a shrug this time.

"That was quite a show to see."

"Which part?" she asked, scowling.

"All of it." he says to her, mischief gleaming in both his eyes.

"Ass." she mutters at him, a muffled laughter escape his lips.

"I see you raided my closet." he says to her as he lazily opts his body to sit up, she is now trapped between his legs.

"It fits loose, comfortable. I can go change if you want."

"What's mine is yours." he says to her as he puts his chin to rest on her shoulder, his hands playing with the side of his shirt that she is now currently wearing.

Her body tenses up but she's sure he doesn't notice. She yawns as his fingers twiddle with the shirt.

"Sleepy?" he asks her, a small smile on his lips.

Temari nods, "I was thinking I could use a nap."

"Then lets take one."

"Never thought I'd say those words," she says to him as he lays back down, "if you hog the couch like that we won't fit."

"Yes we will." his eyes are still closed as he talks, but his hands motion her to go closer.

Temari positions herself between his legs, half her body on top of his, her head right smack middle of his chest. Her arms encircle his body, as he does the same with one arm, while the other makes way to her head, and begins playing with her hair. She hears his heartbeat, its loud, and fast paced. His body seems to be exposing more heat than the usual. She cannot help but hear the echo of Kankuro's words, and she's sure that the wall she worked so hard to build five years ago was beginning to collapse.


	13. Chapter 13

Sizzling smoke came out from the newly placed meat that was put to be fried. Shikamaru found himself along with his companion Choji at their favorite barbecue place, it was already April and he was still making up for that month's worth of free food he had promised. It was fine though, it gave them the excuse to hang out and catch up. Missions were accumulating as three rogue nin from months ago had finally made their way into the Land of Fire.

Although he wasn't showing it at the moment he was more than worried, Temari had left a week ago to the Sand for ambassador duties. He knew she had gotten there safely, he had received a letter from her not too long ago after she arrived three days later, but the moment she had stepped into the Sand village he had already been informed. He thanked the technology that they were given for being ninjas.

Secretly without her knowledge he himself had paid the Hokage to set out an escort. Shikamaru had paid a high price because he also paid the four other ninjas, and yes they were all jonin. The team had consisted of Sakura, Kiba, Ino, and Kakashi. In a way it seemed dramatic but Ino didn't blame him for worrying. Being ambassador meant traveling alone, three against one was never a good thing, even if it was Temari. Besides he remembered Gaara doing the exact same thing when Hinata had traveled to the Leaf last month, except she did know about it. There would have been hell to pay if Temari had found out.

The only worry he had now was waiting for news when of Temari would be returning home, wondering if there was a way to bribe Gaara into sending her with an escort. She could say no to everyone except her brothers. He was brought out of his thoughts as Choji decided to speak after so many bites of meat.

"So how are things with Temari?"

"Good," he smiled remembering that past few weeks, "really good actually."

"That's great! Then does that mean you two won't be getting the divorce?"

"I haven't talked to her about that. I've been taking it slow. Showing her how I feel, instead of just saying it. I think actions speak louder than words. I'm giving it a few more weeks, then I'll talk to her about it. You should see her though, when we're alone, she's completely different, more gentle, caring. And the way she is with Kotori, she's gonna be a great mother."

"Sounds like you've got it all worked out to me." Choji said to him with a smile.

"Yeah," Shikamaru chuckled, "what about you? Last time I saw Ino and I asked about you she got all flustered."

"Oh," he had finally put his fork down, "she keeps throwing hints about marriage."

"And? I thought you had plans to marry her."

"I do!" he exclaimed quickly, "Its just I wanted to wait a while longer."

"What for? You've been in love with her for the longest time."

"Incase," he hesitated, then answered in what sounded more like a whisper, "she changed her mind about me.""Why would she do that?" Shikamaru inquired, confused at his statement.

"Well look at her and then look at me." Choji said head bowed down.

"I don't get it." for once in his life he really was puzzled.

"Well she's beautiful! And I'm just fat." he finished the sentence in what sounded like shame.

Shikamaru sighed, he knew how low Choji thought of himself, and how he had considered himself lucky to get Ino's attention. After all she had been infatuated with Sasuke before him, it must have made him feel inferior.

"You're a great man, and if anyone cant see that then their stupid. Remember years ago when I told you that people prefer others with more skin on them. Besides Temari agrees with me on this one." Shikamaru told his friend reassuringly.

"Thanks." Choji said as he seemed to regain himself a little, "I've started saving up actually, not too long ago. I want to get her something special."

"Good for you." Shikamaru said to him as he raised his water glass towards his friend.

The rest of their meal was spent reminiscing about their younger years, and then became engrossed in all the habits their troublesome women had. They laughed the night away in bliss.

* * *

Temari walked straight into the trail that would lead to Shikamaru, she knew if he wasn't home he'd be at one of his many cloud watching spots. She could feel him from miles away, she didn't bother making her presence known, she knew he'd know she was there.

"Your back?" Shikamaru asked as he propped his elbows up to support him while his head turned towards her. "Why didn't you let me know you'd be coming back already you troublesome woman?"

"What for? So you could send out a team of escorts?"

He sighed heavily, "So you knew?"

"Of course I knew I'm a ninja. I'd be a terrible one if I hadn't noticed."

"Then why didn't you do anything about it?"

"After you went through all that trouble? Seriously Shikamaru, four jonins?"

"Troublesome." he muttered, and looked away from her, a scowl on his face.

"My brother sent me back with a team of four as well. I was safely guarded on my way back." she told him, her voice went back to being a bit more gentle.

"It's dangerous out there. Even for you." he whispered softly.

"Every time we go out for a mission its dangerous."

"Tch."

"Must we have that talk again?"

"What talk?"

"Sacrifice is an inevitable part of missions."

"Don't. I remember that day clearly as if it were yesterday." he retorted at her words, brown eyes were now locked onto green.

"You care too much." she said to him softly.

"You're my wife. I'm allowed to care." his tone was sharp yet it made her heart tug.

"Idiot." she said to him. "I have no intentions of dying anytime soon. Besides you know me, I'm the most stubborn woman you've ever met." with her famous smirk she laid herself on the grass.

The area they were in was deeper in the Nara clan forest, there was a small pond, surrounded by trees. She fell in love with it the moment Shikamaru had shown it to her, and so she went there whenever she wanted to relax. The deer kept her company whenever he wasn't around. Shortly after she had laid down though she found herself face to face with her lazy husband.

His body was hovering over hers, the action had been so quick she had no time to remark him for it. Both hands kept his body inches from her, his knees right in between her right leg. Temari felt her breath increase and her lips dry. She was too incoherent to speak at all and then he finally grabbed her with one arm embracing her waist and her body pushed up towards his chest. Her arms slowly encircling his torso.

"If anything were to happen to you. I would never forgive myself."

By that time her back was already touching the ground again, but his body was still on top of hers. His weight was not crushing her because he wasn't completely on top of her, his head was buried in her neck now.

"Crybaby." Temari said with a small smile on her face, it had been a while since she had called him that.

That had earned her a chuckle from him as he removed his body from hers. Shikamaru laid himself next to her, positioning his head on her shoulder, arm draped around her waist. Her right arm was now around his neck, the other free one played with his hair. She held onto him like a child as he fell asleep.

Temari caressed his head until he was completely unconscious. She stared at him intently, remembering the little twelve year old boy she had met seven years ago. He had matured since then both mentally and physically. Now before her was a man and not that whiney little kid, well he still did whine, a lot. Her eyes filled with warmth every second that she watched him and thanked fate for bringing him into her life. Even if the circumstances had turned out to be strange.

* * *

It had started out as a simple mission. Due to the well known three ninjas that were scurrying around the Land of Fire his genin team was to escort the ambassador from the Land of Water back to his village. They were on their way home, Shikamaru blocking out the constant babble of his two most talkative students. He was way ahead of them, Tai right behind him, and the other two not too far off.

That small distance was all it took for the three rogue nins to attack without being noticed. They had brought down Riko and Aoi first. Their muffled screams was what had caught Shikamaru's attention. Riko was pinned down to a tree with ice spikes, Aoi on the other hand was surrounded by two while he himself had a kunai raised at each of them.

Confusion consumed his brain, trying to figure out why he hadn't noticed them. He saw Tai lunge himself at one of the ninjas who was surrounding Aoi. Automatically his brain began to process over two-hundred strategies. In that moment he wondered if the three rogue nin were running away or simply just hiding. There were several cells out looking for them twenty-four seven. Leave it to his bad luck that he'd be the one to find them, not that he was doing so in the first place.

Shikamaru takes out his chakra blades to fight the ninja that has taken Riko down as his other students take care of the other two. The ninja he has taken on seems the strongest and probably the leader of the three. Fighting the ice that is thrown to him proves to be harder than using regular water to create shadows. What also doesn't help is that even though his two male students are putting up a strong fight, it is clear that they are no match for their opponents. The three are clearly of jonin level and enclosed in the small range of their battlefield makes Aoi and Tai get in his way.

Entirely fast the battle keeps getting, Aoi has been brought down which makes that ninja round off on Shikamaru. Its now two against one, as if he wasn't having a hard time to begin with. He tries his best to keep the attacks away from Riko, but that only adds up to another one of his worries.

Shikamaru is attacked by a force of lightning and knocked into a nearby tree, his movements have slowed as he realizes he's having trouble getting himself back up again. Only then does he notice two needles stabbing his skin, two small needles at the top of his right arm. To top that off as he's struggling to get back up a ninja attacks him with fast fists, more than sure now as he hears creaks that he has a few broken bones.

His body falls limp to the floor but his mind is still half conscious as he notices one of the many platoons that had been sent out to retrieve the rogue nin has arrived. Shino, Kiba, and Kakashi began to fight the three ninjas. While Kurenai released Riko and both went straight towards him.

The last thing he remembered hearing were the yells of Riko saying 'Sensei!'. He thought it ironic that in the end it was him who ended up getting hurt when the entire time he had been scolding Temari about not being too careful. He had been caught in a disadvantage, being teamed with three yet inexperienced genin compared to the more than prepared four man cells that had been sent out. No matter how many possibilities he thought of they were still no good, even a genius like himself could not battle all three at once.

He wondered if that was it for him, he'd been struck by what seemed like two poisoned needles. If one wasn't good then surely two was definitely worst. He'd never felt so much pain curse through his body, this was the most harm it had ever taken. The last thing he thought of was Temari before he lost complete consciousness. Regretting not telling her how he felt about her.

* * *

Temari was starting to get bored, she hated when Shikamaru would leave for long missions. It was way past the afternoon and she was sitting in one of the many picnic tables that the ninjas used to relax or discuss tactics. Tsunade had invited her over for a chat along with Shizune and Naruto. Discussing Naruto's training for when he'd become the next Hokage. Temari herself had experience taken over quite a few times for Gaara when under emergencies that he had to leave, which was probably the only reason she assumed that she was invited in the conversation. The talk about paperwork was so dull to her but going back home to an empty house would end up being more boring, so she opted that it was better than doing nothing. They were then interrupted by a panting Sakura, she seemed out of breath. She clutched her hands on her knees, obviously she had been running at a high speed.

"Master Tsunade, you need to get to the emergency room quick. It's Shikamaru, he's severely poisoned and the medic staff is asking for you."

Temari stood up the moment she heard his name, fear struck her every nerve. It seemed that she wasn't the only one alarmed as the rest got up and people from other tables stopped what they were doing.

"Shizune come with me! Naruto take back all these planners back to my office! Temari you come along as well!" Tsunade had barked out orders.

Running towards a small distance had never felt so infinite as all four of them ran to the hospital .

"Temari you stay here." Sakura stopped her as she herself ran into the double doors.

When she finally noticed that her feet stopped moving she looked around the room she was in and the people that were in the waiting room. It was Shikamaru's team, his parents, Choji, Choza, Inoichi, and Kurenai.

She stood there motionless staring at the people before her. More than anything she wanted to speak, ask questions as to what happened, but there was the hugest lump in her throat that wouldn't let her do so. All Temari could do was look around, despair written on her eyes.

"He was struck with two poisoned needles." Kurenai spoke first.

"I tried to stop the poison from spreading but it didn't work. Neither the antidotes or my healing chakra could stop it. It was spreading too fast and the poisons were completely different from one another." Riko finished explaining.

Shikamaru's team looked worn out, mostly dirty but not injured. She figured it was Shikamaru's doing, trying to protect them. She stared at the three genins, their expressions filled with guilt, probably blaming themselves for their injured sensei. Temari hadn't noticed until she glanced down, that her hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"Temari come sit." Yoshino stood up, slowly leading her towards the long bench where Shikaku and herself were originally seated.

Her mother-in-law guided her as if she were fragile, and in truth she was, at the moment her mind could not process the situation properly. She sat in between her husband's parents, Yoshino rubbed her arm in comfort.

"It's going to be okay." Yoshino kept repeating but her voice didn't sound so reassuring.

Temari's shaking had increased, as her whole body was doing so now. She clenched her fists to make them stop shaking but it was useless. Last time she felt this type of fear was when her brothers almost died at the hands of the Akatsuki. Her stomach clenched in dread as she waited for news from the other side of those doors. Terrible thoughts struck her, what if, was all that went through her mind. A world without that lazy lethargic man, she could not picture it, she didn't want to. Frightening thoughts, one after another, until she couldn't take it no more.

She threw out her pride and let herself be shown as weak as she placed her head on Yoshino's shoulder to hide her face. Dry sobs escaped her, breathing getting rapid and harsh, but the tears just wouldn't come out. Temari was too in shock, too afraid to even think that Shikamaru might not make it.

She felt herself being embraced by her mother-in-law, a large hand on her back patting her, she was sure that belonged to Shikaku. Such a moment she had long wished for, the comfort of two parents. But in that instant Temari wanted nothing more than to be in the arms of her husband. Remembering his large arms that made her feel ever so tiny, and his voice that loved to say 'troublesome woman.'

"I've gotta go pick up Kotori. Any news please let me know." Temari heard Kurenai say softly, as she felt her hand on her head before she left.

From then on the waiting was spent in complete silence, the only sound that could be heard was the ticking of the clock as it shifted from one second to the other. Shikaku had insisted that the three genin go home to get some rest, they gave up the fight of staying once they realized how exhausted they were. Promising to come check up on their sensei the next morning. The rest stayed put in their places, Temari still in the arms of Yoshino. Head still on her shoulder, with a blank stare on her face, mind to jumbled up to think straight.

Thus two hours later, after much panic and worry, a rather worn out Ino walked out from the emergency room. Sweat stuck to her neck obviously showing the trouble they must have gone through. All three family members of Shikamaru got up as soon as she had walked out. Ino went straight to Temari.

"He's being stabilized at the moment, but the poison has already been taken out. He's no longer in dangerous conditions." she finished with a small smile.

Temari lets out a loud sigh of relief, almost as if she had been holding in her breath the entire time.

"Your husband's going to be fine." Ino says this time as she happily hugs her.

Normally under any other circumstances Temari would have stiffened at so much hugging, but the she was so grateful at the moment she took it in with open arms as she returned the hug back to Ino.

"Thank you." was all Temari whispered.

* * *

Shikamaru laid groggily with eyes half open on the hospital bed, apparently he had been unconscious for a whole week. His head had hit a tree, plus all the medication he had been injected hadn't helped the cause either. Ino teased him saying that he probably slept that long on purpose, as she was one of the nurses aiding him during his stay.

In truth it wasn't all that bad, other than the fact that he had to stay in rest for the next three weeks before he could go back home due to his broken rib and leg. It was the rib that had gained him a longer stay at the hospital, clearly remembering the time he broke his leg during the Pein invasion. His movements had been limited for the time being. Other than the excessive amounts of medicinal care he got to sleep and slack off as much as he wanted.

Only half a day had passed since he had woken up and by then he had already had way too many visitors. The only person who hadn't stopped by was Temari. His mother had confirmed though that she was off on a mission, she had been given the task by Tsunade to take over his team of genin. With the rogue nin erased from the map he felt he had nothing to worry about anymore. According to his dad though it seemed that Temari was given D-rank missions so she could stay close by. Turns out she had been spending every single night sleeping in the uncomfortable looking couch that was by the window.

Anxiety took over him as soon as his mother had told him about her reaction, he hadn't meant to scare her. He didn't think she'd take it that hard, Temari was always both so collected and calm no matter the situation. A part of him felt dare he say a tad bit happy because it meant that she cared about him. Shikamaru smirked knowing fully well she'd deny it, and he'd tease her for it.

The door creaked open as he noticed a pair of quadruple ponytails make their way into his room, it was Temari. It was half past nine so he had no more visitors in his room, but being his wife she had special privileges. She took every step slowly, eyes obviously tired from lack of sleep. All mischievous thoughts left his head as he caught a look at her.

"I was told you woke up." she says almost in a whisper.

"Yeah." he answers softly, melting at the sight of her.

Although in what seems like a struggle she finally makes her way next to his bed, standing stiffly, eyes looking at anything else but him. He takes in her hand in his, gently rubbing his thumb on her knuckles. Her next action surprises him.

Temari sits next him, face to face, but he doesn't manage to stare at her quizzically for long as she hides her head on his shoulders. He feels wet moisture seeping through his shirt and her now loud sobs have confirmed it all, Temari was crying. Her body shakes uncontrollably and is grasping his arm with the free hand that is not holding her. Shikamaru is in a state of panic, this was something he never thought he'd ever witness in his entire life. Yet here she was, crying, for him.

He does the only thing his brain could think of since he woke up from his mini coma, he tilts her chin up. She is caught off guard, her startled wide eyes say it all. Their lips have met and he is ever prepared for an impact hit from her small fan, but it never gets there. Temari has closed her eyes by now and he does the same. He molds his lips onto hers perfectly this time and they both move at the same rhythm. The kiss is kept short and innocent, lasting no longer than four seconds. The stain of her salty tears still lingers on his lips, but he can't help concentrate more on how soft and warm her lips felt on his. Shikamaru hugs her right after their lips part and he can't help having a stupid goofy grin on his face.

"Sacrifice is an inevitable part of missions." Shikamaru repeats the very same words she once told him, but his voice sounds anything but serious, he's teasing her.

"Shut up idiot!" Temari growls at him.

She disentangles her arms from him and makes a fist as if about to hit him right on his broken ribs. Shikamaru flinches away his face, already imagining the excruciating pain that he is about to feel. Again the blow never comes, Temari is now still sitting closely to him but her arms are crossed and face looking towards the wall.

"I can't hit you. Not yet anyways. You'll definitely pay for scaring me you jerk."

Shikamaru chuckles at the obvious internal fight she is having by not being able to hit him.

"I'm sorry." he says to her as he grabs her chin again but this time wipes away her now drying tears.

"Go home," he continues gently, " the bed back home is much more comfortable than that couch."

"Nope." Temari says as she gets up and heads towards the couch. She is unfolding the blanket that was left there for her by his mother. "I'm not going anywhere Nara so give it up."

"Well Nara why don't you come join me then."

He sees the amusement in her eyes and the twitch of her lip as he had called her Nara. It seemed like she still forgot sometimes that she indeed was also a part of his clan.

"I might reopen your wound." she says pointing to his rib.

"Sleep on the other side where I'm not broken." he says to her with a smirk.

"Nope. Ino has first shift this morning. If she finds us like that she'll make it a big deal, tell the whole village, and completely exaggerate the story."

"I can risk that."

"No!" Temari says firmly.

"Just say you don't want to troublesome woman." Shikamaru grumbles, a small pout adorning his lips.

He doesn't notice as he's now turned his face away from her, grumpy at her rejection. Temari kisses his forehead and smiles warmly at him as she says, "I just want you to get out of here as soon as possible, let's not take any chances okay?"

Shikamaru agrees, begrudgingly, not being able to say no after the way she had just looked at him.

"Besides Tsunade gave me off tomorrow so you'll be stuck with me all day."

"Can't wait." he said wholeheartedly as he turns back around to look at her.

She is fast asleep, and he cannot blame her, his team was a lot to handle. He can't help but look with adoration at her sleeping figure, her steady breathing humming at him like a lullaby. Shikamaru drifts on to sleep, repeating over and over the sensation of her lips on his.

* * *

Begrudgingly, Temari had agreed to take a break after spending way too much time with Shikamaru. He himself had practically forced her to go out and do something besides missions. Which was why she was sitting down on a slide while she watched Kotori play along with the other children.

Both her brothers had written to her instantly as soon as they had heard the news of her injured husband. Remembering the letter made her smile, it seemed they had grown fond of him as well.

Her thoughts ran further than that though, they went back to the night that couldn't get out of her mind, and that hadn't been repeated since. The kiss had broken all her protective walls, or maybe they had already broken the moment she saw him laying down in a comatose state in the hospital, still alive. Matter of fact it was all unimportant now, he was safe. An affectionate smile graced her lips as she replayed the scene that had been haunting her since.

"Thanks for taking care of Kotori." Kurenai said startling her from her thoughts.

"It was my pleasure." Temari says as she gets up from the slide.

"How's Shikamaru?"

"He's recuperating, if everything keeps going well he should be out in two weeks." Temari answers her, the smile still on her face.

"Well I'm sure he will get better soon with all the care you've given him."

"I haven't done anything." she says a little confused, she wasn't a nurse.

"Sometimes medicine isn't the only cure. I'm glad he has you. That boy is so smart that he's easily bored. Asuma would have loved to witness this side of his favorite pupil." She says the last part with a chuckle.

"Auntie Temawi! Give this to Uncle Shikamawu, okay?" Kotori gives her a small purple flower.

"I will." she says to her as they take their leave and wave goodbye.

Temari starts her walk back to the hospital, she knows Shikamaru will get after her for not returning home, but she never promised to do so in the first place. It wasn't like he'd put up much of a fight anyways sayings its too troublesome to fight with someone so stubborn. She knows though as much as he complains, he doesn't really mean it, and doesn't mind her company. He's only really looking after her well being, just like he always does.

While she makes her way into his room is fast asleep, probably from the medication he is given. The steady rhythm of his breathing gives her comfort. In truth she hates hospitals, most likely a trauma of when she was three. Last time she spent so much time in one was when her brothers had been attacked. She stares at the man enraptured in his slumber, remembering the same worry she had felt once for her brothers. Deep down though she is ever aware that the devotion she is showing her husband is much different than the one she carries for her brothers.

* * *

"Woman, my arms are perfectly fine. You don't have to do everything for me you know." Shikamaru murmured, hiding the actual fact that he more than liked being doted on by his wife.

"How about you keep your mouth shut and be grateful that I'm actually trying to be considerate towards you. Unappreciative jerk." with that Temari stuck a piece of one of the many apple slices she had been cutting up into his mouth, he almost choked on it.

"I-was-kidding." he says in between coughs.

Temari glares at him but remains seated next to him anyways. He knows she's just trying to take care of him, and he's more than appreciative towards her, but if he really lets her know that then well it just wouldn't be fun. Every day she'd come and keep him company. He liked the attention.

"You'll be out soon. Still, you can't go on missions until your cleared. So when they let you out try not to make any drastic movements. Which means don't go near Naruto. Also, don't skip out on your therapy sessions or I'll drag you there myself."

"Yes mother dearest."

Another glare is shot out at him, Temari obviously not finding anything funny about his remark. In all fairness he really didn't know who had become more nagging during his stay, his own mother or his wife. He chuckled at Temari's obvious concern.

"I'm a grown man and can take care of myself. Stop being a nag."

Temari is about to throw one of her many tantrums, so he grabs her from behind and holds her back against his chest. He puts his face on her shoulder, inhaling the so familiar scent he has become addicted to.

"I can't wait to sleep at home again. This bed sucks." That was half true, he missed sleeping next to her mostly.

She turns around, forcing his arms to release her even though he doesn't really want to, "Just one more week. Be patient. You'll get to sleep all you want for awhile."

Temari smiles at him, her grins have decreased, and smiles genuinely from time to time now. He can't help but feel proud at how much he has achieved, the cold woman he once knew was finally breaking out of her comfort zone and showing her true self to him only.

His hand reaches up to cup her cheek, slowly tracing his thumb over it. She puts her hand over his, a smile still gracing her lips.

"Want to know a secret?"

"What?" her voice is calm but he sees the spark of curiosity brighten in her eyes.

"Choji's gonna pop the question real soon."

"Really!"

"Yeah. He's just gathering enough money to buy the ring, but he told me he's close. It'll probably happen soon. In a few weeks I'm guessing."

"Well then you better start writing your speech soon Mr. Best Man."

"Woman, just because we got married by signing a paper doesn't mean everyone's gonna do it the same way. Knowing Ino she's going to go all out. Probably won't get married until sometime near the early of next year at the latest. Big weddings like those take time. You should know." he tells her with a smirk on his face, remembering how flustered Gaara's wedding had made her.

"Don't remind me." Temari grumbles, "Well whatever just don't forget to mention me in your speech. After all if it wasn't for me they might have never gotten together." but her mischievous grin is back.

"Tch, you did that on purpose just to make Ino mad."

"Killed two birds with one stone." she smiles like a little girl and he can't help but laugh at how childish she could be at times.

"Woman, is the door locked?"

"No, but your not scheduled for a check-up until the morning so we're safe from Ino. For now anyways."

"That's not why I asked."

"Hmm?" Temari asks not getting his question anymore.

He sits up himself better now that he can move with his ribs almost healed. Shikamaru pulls Temari's face towards his by the hand that never left her face during their whole conversation. Their only a few inches apart, both of their breathings have gotten harsher. He feels his heart start to beat faster as each second passes by, this time he'd give her a chance to retract.

"You can push me away if you don't want to."

She doesn't.

Instead it's her who closes the gap between them and she is now clinging on to him by her hands on his neck. Shikamaru takes this as permission to pull her closer as he grabs her by the waist. Their lips part every few seconds, as if experimenting the new sensations. Their kisses are short, only pecks on their lips, but the amount of actual time that they stay glued together is far longer than it should be. Eventually, his tongue teases her lower lip but does not demand entry. He is still inexperienced and is sure that so is she so he takes it slow. He sucks on her bottom lip and she starts to do the same. Neither of them take it farther than that. Shikamaru likes to take his time with things, this situation being no different. So instead after their done Temari decides to stay in bed with him that night.

"I'm willing to risk waking up to a meddlesome Ino."

**Ah, I'm not good with intimacy stuff like that. Hope I didn't disappoint anyone, I know how bad you all were waiting for the long awaited kiss.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! I'm back! Sorry for taking longer this time but school has kept me really busy :/ Especially with this one teacher that has been giving me way too much homework, I have her for two classes. Each class is about 10 assignments so double that times 2. Not to mention the lab reports, lesson plans, other homework, and tests that I've had for my other classes. Its been hectic! Anyways blah I don't know how I did for this chapter. I feel like I'm losing my touch in my writing. I hope that's not the case and I don't disappoint anyone :( In fact since this story is almost pretty much almost done I've been thinking about my next project. School is over in less than 3 weeks which means summer! :D And more free time for me. I'm thinking a series of one-shots. Still not sure. Any suggestions? Anyways tell me how I did with this chapter because I don't feel so confident about it. All this school work has left me a little brain dead lol.**

Shikamaru inhaled deeply as he laid himself on his comfortable bed. He wasn't sure what was worst anymore, doing physical labor, or using his brain excessively to solve the Hokage's problems. Just because he couldn't move his leg didn't mean he couldn't do his part of the work for the village. Instead of missions he was stuck doing Temari's paperwork load because she was out with his team. As if that wasn't enough Tsunade added him on to working with the cryptology team and sometimes even working with his own father with the strategic unit.

It wasn't that he couldn't handle them, they were after all easy jobs, most of the time anyways. It just took too much effort on his part. Everybody knew that working hard was not his thing, but well when the Hokage barked out an order it had to be done. Not to mention that he got stuck working with Shiho a lot and her constant blushes at every word he said were starting to make him feel uncomfortable. He knew what they meant, heck he'd witness Hinata before when she had a crush on Naruto.

Shiho was smart and easy to work with. But like always no women can ever be normal, something troublesome always comes along with them. Her problem was that, according to Ino anyways, she had a crush on him. He remembers being teased by her about it two years ago. Even then Shikamaru knows that Shiho would not try anything funny, she wasn't like that, or she certainly didn't seem like it. Besides she knew about Temari, himself talking about how troublesome his wife was, not to mention the whole village knew. Which only earned him half hearted smiles from her. Another loud sigh escapes him.

The current subject that he was starting to drift about enters the bedroom. Temari is making her way into the room in the most sluggish way he has never seen her move before. She looks exhausted, her eyes are heavy, her arms drooping down, no energy is seen in the woman.

"Hey you alright?" Shikamaru asks her as he makes his way towards the edge of the bed.

"I'm tired." she answers him with a look that says 'isn't it obvious'.

"Who was it that said that D-rank missions were way too easy?" he says to her with a smirk.

"They are easy its your team that isn't!" she barks at him, fire burning in her eyes now.

Okay, so she wasn't up for their usual banter, he noted. His eyes follow her as she rummages through her drawers. She grabs a pair of undergarments and makes her way to the restroom without saying another word to him.

Temari was never one for taking long showers and she had never used the bathtub. It was something she scolded him for wasting water. So it struck him as odd when twenty-five minutes had passed and the water was still running.

Shikamaru decides to risk her bad mood and check up on her as he struggles to get out of the bed with the huge cast still on his leg. He doesn't feel like making his way to the other side of the room to grab his crutches, so he hops his way to the bathroom door.

"Are you alive in there?" asking as he knocks.

Right on cue the water stops running but she doesn't answer him. He can hear movement though. A few minutes later the door opens. Temari looks refreshed but the wariness in her eyes is still there.

"Move." she says to him as she lightly shoves him out of her way.

Shikamaru leans on the wall, staring at her. She is covered by a tanned colored towel, but he can see the red straps of her bra which means she's not completely nude under there. Temari had made it a habit by now to change in front of him. It seemed she was finally comfortable enough not to care to change in front of him. That had all started after her second slip up with alcohol not too long after Kankuro had left. Somehow Ino managed to convince her for a little drunken competition. The result was hilarious.

He ended up with two intoxicated females making a ruckus around the house. Thankfully he wasn't alone, Choji was there to enjoy the show as well. They had left the kitchen and living room a mess when they decided they were hungry. Knocking down things and to his best friend's terror many wasted bag of chips. What was the most amusing was that they kept going at each other verbally, but in a playful manner. Their insults would only make each other laugh and grab onto each other like best buds. He'd never let her forget that night. The one thing he learned though was that Temari likes to strip when she's drunk, he kept note of that for future references.

She lets the towel fall and automatically that catches his attention from his flashback. By now he has strongly rewired his brain to keep control of his hormones when she changes in front of him. It was a hard feat but not hard enough for a genius like him. That doesn't mean he cannot watch though, seeing as sometimes she does it in front of him while they talk anyways. Temari reaches in his drawers for one of his shirts, its huge on her, and that's all she wears as she makes her way to the bed.

"You're not going to eat anything? I'm assuming you haven't. It's not that late yet." he was right, it was barely past nine and she usually ate dinner at home.

"No, I'm too tired to eat I just want to sleep." she grumbles at him.

Shikamaru sighs again for what seems like the hundredth time that day. He struggles to make way towards his crutches and heads to the kitchen. In his hand is a plate with cut up slices of watermelon as he makes his way back toward their bedroom.

"Wake up troublesome woman. Your eating even if its something light."

"I told you I don't want to!" Temari snaps at him as she furiously gets on her knees on the bed to give him a long cold glare.

"I don't want you fainting on me. Eat."

"I just want to sleep!"

"Stop being so stubborn."

"I don't want to."

"Well I won't let you sleep until you finish the whole plate."

Shikamaru stabs a piece with the fork and raises it towards his wife's face. She turns her head away like a child. Just like Kotori does when she doesn't want to eat her vegetables.

"I promise to let you sleep once your done."

She huffs loudly as she snatches the plate from his hands and starts to eat it all in a rush. Shikamaru is almost terrified that she might choke because it doesn't even look like she's chewing but he doesn't let his facial features show that. Without saying another word he makes his way to his side of the bed and sits next to her, legs extended, head leaned on the headboard. Instead of looking at her eat like he usually does his eyes remain staring at the wall in front of him. He notes that she is too worn out to the point of rage and doesn't want to fight with her.

"Done. Are you happy now?" Temari's voice brings him out of his thoughts as she shows him her empty plate.

She places the plate next to the lamp on the small drawer next to their bed and lays down again facing away from him.

"Now I'm going to sleep if you don't mind." her voice is still harsh.

Shikamaru stares longingly at her back and whispers, "I'm just trying to take care of you."

From pissed to soft her expression has changed as she turns around and sits up to face him.

"Idiot, I should be the one taking care of you," she says as she jabs his chest, " considering the state your in." and finishes while pointing at his broken leg.

"I'm fine."

She snorts at his comment, "Yeah right. I know Tsunade's been giving you stacks of paperwork. I guess your just more patient than I am."

"For the record my team can be very troublesome, especially Aoi." he says, trying to avoid a topic he didn't feel like having, work.

"That's an understatement." she says with a scowl.

By the way her mood swing can curve a whole 360 amuses him and is glad that he's on her good side again.

"Let's just go to sleep, okay?" he suggests before she decides to have another tantrum, only earning him a nod.

He makes himself comfy, body faced up for he cant really move with the huge cast. Seconds later he feels the warmth of Temari's body as she entwines her hand with his, her head nuzzled in his neck. He can't help but feel relief that she does things like that so willingly.

"Sorry. I promise I'll eat an extra big meal in the morning." she murmurs.

He chuckles at her words and kisses her nose then says, "Your so troublesome." but that only earns him a wide smile.

Quite fast she falls asleep and he can't help but do so as well. He is not looking forward to the next few weeks, knowing its just going to get worst. All thoughts erase though as he enjoys the night sleeping next to the troublesome woman, his troublesome woman.

* * *

Temari is walking towards her destination holding a white plastic bag in one of her hands. Shikamaru has asked her to drop by for lunch in the cryptology building and accompany him. Right now she really should be with his team doing taijutsu training but because of the man's ridiculous request she has postponed their meeting for a later time. Partly its her guilt that goes along with it from that time she took out her anger out on him.

She walks up to the front of the building to find him waiting for her, back leaned against the wall, hands in his pocket, and crutches next to him. The plain sight of him makes her stomach go in knots and her heart beat faster. Clearly remembering the feel of his lips on her. Quickly she is brought back to reality as he speaks.

"Right on time like always." he says to her as he tilts his head sideways and gives her a warm smile.

"I'm not lazy like you." she starts her usual teasing.

"Come on."

He grabs his crutches and leads her inside the building. They go through many corridors until they reach a sliding double door. Shikamaru opens it and Temari sees what looks like a library but it seems to be the main office where the head is as her husband introduces them. From there they enter through another pair of doors that only has rows of tables. In one of them sat a young woman with long blonde hair put away in a ponytail with large round glasses, which by her description she assumed was Shiho, the girl Ino "warned" her about. However their presence didn't seem to interrupt her train of thought as she studied the large pile of papers in front of her.

"Shiho I'm taking my lunch break already you should too."

At the sound of the slacker's voice she gives a small jump and turns around, a blush tainting her cheeks. Soon though her eyes are driven towards her and she bolts right up.

"Shiho this is my wife, Temari." he says the boredom from his voice never leaves almost as if he's tired of the barely started conversation.

"Nice to meet you." Temari says with a small bow of the head.

Her mere presence makes her feel uncomfortable and she doesn't know why. Meeting new people was never her thing so she didn't understand why right now felt any different than the usual.

"It's nice to finally meet you Temari-san." Shiho says to her, voice sounding way too frail.

She must be as others had described her completely and most importantly not troublesome. Unlike Temari when she spoke her voice was powerful, and just like her husband said, bitchy.

"I suppose I'll go for my break as well then. Excuse me." she says again bowing her head politely before she leaves.

Her husband leads her to one of the empty tables, puts down his crutches and takes the bag from her. While opening the bag he motions for her to sit down next to him, instead she takes the seat in front of him. The slight frown on his face as she sits opposite him goes unnoticed. Two sandwiches, two bags of chips, and two juices are taken out. That earns her a raised brow.

"I felt like chips today." she says shrugging her shoulders.

"Anything's fine." Shikamaru says right back as her places share of food in front of her.

He begins to eat his food, obviously hungry as he takes bigger bites than usual. She stares at him eat, fingers not touching her own food. It was something he did a lot to her, finally understanding why. Seeing him in complete silence for once without retorting at her was quite amusing, something that didn't happen so often.

"You're not going to give me hard time again today are you? Eat." his voice nonchalantly speaks.

Being blunt as usual she speaks what had gone through her mind the moment Shiho closed the doors behind them, "She's the type of woman I imagined you marrying to."

A piece of the sandwich that was about to enter his mouth drops on the piece of plastic that he is using as a plate.

"What?" he asks with a look of confusion, first time she ever sees that type of look on his face.

"By the description you once told me, she fits. I on the other hand do not." she answers him honestly.

"I married YOU." he emphasizes on that last word.

"Not by choice."

Eye brows furrowed he states, "I had a choice."

"No. Had it not been for Gaara's insistence in marrying Hinata that loophole would have never been found. And you would have never offered yourself."

Shock is obvious in his eyes as she says that last part.

"Your father told me." answering him before he could even ask.

He gives a sigh and scratches the back of his head, then speaks almost exasperated as he says the words, "Temari, I married you for a reason, and one reason only. Have I not made it obvious at all?"

She is not given time to answer as a knock is heard on the door. Shikamaru grabs his crutches to get up and answer. A man's voice is heard from the other side but the person is blocked by his figure as they both speak. Temari starts to eat her food before the lazy man comes back and scolds her, again. She doesn't know where all that had just come from. Well in truth it was something that had been bugging her for months now. That answer that he just gave her though has given her comfort and feels a wash of relief come over her.

He comes back grumbling, another stack of paper has been added to his workload. She can't help but feel bad for him. A scowl adorns his face and he goes back to eating with a not so happy look. Her foot kicks him lightly on the leg that is not broken to get his attention. It seems to work but the unhappy face is still there, so she just smiles at him, and that does the trick. As she eats he stares at her, probably analyzing her every move, that or he's bored since he's done. Once she's done she puts everything in the bag and throws it in the trash. She stands before him while he's still sitting down on the table, head tilted and looking up at her.

"I'm leaving."

"Already? I still have fifteen minutes left." he says looking up at her, eye brows furrowed.

"Yeah well you could use all those extra minutes considering how much work you have to do." she tells him while pointing at the table covered in papers.

"So troublesome."

"Besides I have to go pick up a few weapons back home."

"Hey troublesome woman, you don't plan on killing my team do you? I know their a hassle but still that's going a bit too far don't you think?"

"No. I'm only trying to train them enough so that they can protect themselves better. And so we can avoid another situation like that one." she says pointing to his leg.

"You're never gonna let that go are you?" Shikamaru mutters.

"Nope. Never." a playful smirk on her lips.

"Alright, alright. I'll see you later then." he says as he makes himself comfortable, back pressed on the wall, hands behind his head, one leg propped up.

He's probably going to take a quick nap knowing his lazy nature. His eyes don't close though, instead their staring intently back at her. Temari makes the effort to walk towards him and bends down her head. She kisses him lightly, her lips touch the side of his lips and a part of his cheek. Thus earning herself a double-watt smile from him as she waves goodbye. On her way towards their house she looks up at the grayish looking sky, thinking that despite the gloomy weather it wasn't such a bad day after all.

* * *

As luck would have it Shikamaru was stuck going to a party, Ino and Choji's engagement party. It wasn't that he wasn't happy for his friends but he knew better by now what the night consisted of when Ino threw her "get-togethers." Even if it was just a few friends, like the Konoha 11, minus Hinata but adding Temari, he knew how it would end. He'd been forced a few times to go out with his friends, giving them alcohol only made them rowdier.

Shikamaru had no choice this time though, his best friend finally asked the girl of his dreams to marry him, celebrating their joyful union was a sacrifice he was willing to make. That and Temari was going which meant he had to go take care of her. At least try considering he wouldn't be able to carry her back home this time with a broken leg.

"Troublesome woman try not to drink so much. I won't be able to carry you home in my state and it won't help if you stumble all over the place."

"Ass! I don't need you to take care of me!" Temari says glaring at him acidly as they make their way to the home Choji was given when he turned eighteen.

"Right," he says sarcastically, "your past two drunken encounters would say otherwise."

"Oh please, Ino told me you've gone out with them before. Like you don't have any drunken nights to talk about as well?"

"Did she tell you about any of mine?"

"No." her face looks curious now.

"Well that's because I don't have any. I'm usually the one that gets stuck taking care of someone. Last time I got stuck with Naruto. It was the worst. I tried getting him back to his house but instead he ran away to Sakura's and gave the whole village a serenade." a shudder runs through his spine, clearly remembering that sleepless night and the complains of the villagers.

Temari laughs at his story but he only frowns at her.

"Alright. Don't worry. I promise I'll behave." she says as she stops walking and races her right hand up to convince him.

"Tch. Like I believe you."

Shikamaru halts in front of her and faces down to stare at her. The conversation back in the cryptology room hadn't been discussed since. He wondered if Ino had said something about Shiho and for once he is grateful for her animated mouth. Whatever it was it seemed to give Temari the unwanted feeling of jealousy, as he remembered her expressions back then. It warmed his chest thinking that Temari even remotely felt that way in the first place, not that he wanted to upset her but still it was a start. With that he gives her a smile, kisses her forehead, and motions for her to continue walking.

Certain things he was positive of, many actually, and one of them was that alcohol was the most disgusting taste he ever had in his mouth. What made it so appealing to his wife or friends he couldn't understand. It was all that there was to drink though as suspiciously enough there was nothing else in Choji's fridge, probably the work of Ino he thought. He'd had way to many salty appetizers and he had to wash it down.

Unlike the others he was the only one sitting down on the couch, it was too troublesome to stay standing up with the brace on. After giving out his congratulations he planted his butt on the comfy cushion and hadn't moved since.

From there he watched Temari's every move. He just liked to watch her, and considering everyone else was in their own trip, he figured no one would notice. Compared to Sakura and Ino she was perhaps underdressed. Ino with her dark purple strapless dress, and Sakura with a white embroidered one. Tenten on the other hand made Temari look overdressed, she wore a simple red shirt and pants. She claimed she was too tired, having just come back from a mission. He was sure it was probably to avoid the attention of Kiba, who'd hit on her last time and made Neji very angry.

Temari had on a light brown sweater knitted by his own mother, the Nara clan symbol patched on her left arm. Underneath she wore a strapless blue top covered in small light blue flowers, and dark blue pants that hugged her hips perfectly. Perhaps it was the fact that her hair was completely down for the occasion that made her stand out more in his eyes, her emerald eyes sparkling in the light. Either that or it could have been simply because he loved that troublesome woman.

He watched her mingle with the girls, slowly turning off the stone cold façade from her face into a more relaxed one. The miracles alcohol could do to a person. Every so often he was kept company by his friends until one of them decided to do something stupid at the moment. Neither the noise or the loud laughter's stopped him from resting back his head and closing his eyes. There was almost something therapeutic about the happy voices of his friends that gave him comfort.

"Falling asleep already. You really are like an old man."

Shikamaru flutters his eyes open to a more than familiar voice, his wife was standing over him, two red cups in hand. She hands him one and takes the empty space next to him.

"You're not trying to get me drunk are you?" he asks her, more than sure that she wants to get back at him.

"Hey relax," she answers with a laugh, "I just came over here because you were alone. I don't want people thinking I'm a neglecting wife."

"People do think that." he says matter-of-factly, more because of her violent ways though.

Her mouth opens to commence their usual bickering but they are interrupted by the Leaf's number one flirt.

"Why hello there Temari. You're looking lovely tonight."

Of course, he's been previously rejected by the other three woman in the room and so he goes for his wife. Shikamaru mentally sighs and wonders if he really should be worried about Temari, when its more possible that Kiba will be the one to end up gradually injured. His wife turns to look at him questioningly, he shrugs at her and continues with his drink really not wanting to be a part of the whole ordeal.

The canine lover has scooted closer towards her and Temari gets so close to him that she almost sits on top of him, almost. An instinctive part of him grabs on to her waist in order to make sure that there is some type of wall between the both, just incase.

"You know Temari, if things don't work out with Shikamaru. I'm sure we can work something out."

She has him grabbed by the collar and their faces are only inches apart. Shikamaru finally makes a resolve to move his body up so that he has a clear view of both of them.

"Try something dog boy and you can kiss your ass goodbye," she hisses as she takes out something from deep inside her sweater, "just because this is a party doesn't mean I came unarmed." her small fan is being grasped by a clenched hand.

"Whoa! Temari chill! I was just messing with you. You knew that right Shikamaru?"

They both glare at him.

"Right. That's my cue to leave." Kiba says and walks away.

"See. I can take care of myself." supposing she could in the first place, Temari smiles at him brightly.

He chuckles at her actions, "Okay troublesome woman. Put your fan away before someone else pisses you off and you cause serious damage."

They spend the rest of the night enjoying each others company, laughing at his idiotic friends make a fool of themselves, his hand never leaving her waist. She actually kept her promise that night, although she did drink a fare amount, at the end of the night she could manage to walk home. He on the other hand drank more than his usual share, not enough to get him drunk but enough to get a buzz. That seemed enough to heighten his senses though, and the emotions he had been trying to control the past few weeks were rendering useless at the moment.

Neither of them spoke once they got home, walking straight to their bedroom. Shikamaru plopped himself on the bed first, tired of the damn brace. He takes off the long black sleeve shirt he had been wearing. Now he understood more than ever why Temari would take off her clothes first chance she could. His body felt hotter than usual, enjoying the breeze of the air on his upper body.

He raises his gaze up, Temari is struggling with the zipper on her tank top. She turns around and stands in front of him.

"Can you help me?"

Confidence strikes his every bone as he nods to her and gets up. Had it been another occasion he might have freaked out. He zips the zipper down, but the movement felt like eternity in his mind. Her back is exposed and he can't help but long to run his finger over her lightly tanned skin. Shikamaru clenches his eyes shut as if to erase the image from his head but its all but impossible.

"You okay?" he hears and feels a small hand touch his cheek.

"Yeah. Guess I just drank a bit more than the usual. I'm not used to it." the words out of his mouth try more than ever to sound convincing, and they do to her at least.

She laughs at him, her hand still cupping his cheek. Those delicate fingers have him in a turmoil, but none the less he takes a hold of her hand and kisses the top of it. Temari is looking intently at his eyes, a hint of softness radiating from her stare. Her top is loose and looks as if it wants to fall any second now. Instead he tries to distract himself and does the first thing that comes to his mind. Believe it or not the action subsides his inner conflict.

Shikamaru cups Temari's face with both his hands, their foreheads touching. Slowly both their faces move forward and their lips meet. He kisses her long and hard. Yet again though he does not demand more than a simple chaste kisses. No he is not drunk, but the amount of alcohol he consumed has given him way too much confidence. He only wishes to do things right, and not because liquor invited him to do so. The respect and love he has for Temari is enough to withstand that much.

So when they pull away he suggests they go to bed because it is late. The ache of want in his body is still present as he lays down on the bed waiting for Temari to get out of the bathroom. Ironically she herself makes the pain go away as she crawls next to him, begins a conversation while they play with their entwined hands.

* * *

Temari is sitting on the stairs from the porch behind her home. The clouds look like their ready to cry a river any second and she does not want to miss that opportunity. In her twenty-three years of existing she has never seen rain. So she will be damned if she misses such a thing and is willing to wait outside all day if she has to.

After sitting outside for an hour just enjoying the weather little drops of water hit her arms. She looks up at the sky and sees that the skies have become a darker shade of gray. Living in the Sand village seemed so dull after spending so much time in the Leaf Village by now. She missed her brothers, but something about the life she lead now seemed more thrilling. Back home everything was always routine, here with the man she shared the house with was something new every day.

The raindrops start to get thicker as they fall, and hard they fall as a gush of water attacks her. She does not mind. Instead she gets up and leans on the staircase rails and lets herself be poured over by the sky's water.

"Ah." she lets out softly facing up, eyes closed, a smile on her face.

"Troublesome woman, are you trying to get yourself sick?"

She turns around to find her husband standing under the roof, arms crossed with a scowl on his face. His leg wasn't really completely broken so the healing process was shorter than the last time. The cast has been removed from his leg, but he now has to wear a brace and attend therapy sessions so that he can go on active duty again. He no longer has to use the crutches and she remembers the look of relief when he was told so.

She simply ignores him though, not caring how mad he'll get and goes back to enjoying herself.

"Tch, so troublesome." she hears him mumble.

A creak from the wood is heard and that gets her attention. He's planning to get her out of there himself.

"Hey don't you dare!" she screams at him.

"Temari you're gonna get sick and then you're going to blame it on me for not stopping you."

"You know I've never seen the rain!"

"You can see it but from inside!"

"NO!"

"Fine. I'll just get you myself."

"Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru is close to the stairs now but she can see the struggle in his mind. There was a chance he could slip in fall with so much water covering the stairs.

"Shikamaru if you fall again you'll be stuck doing paperwork for the rest of your life."

Her words were ignored as he grabbed onto the rail.

"Okay you win! " Temari let's out panicked that he might fall and trip.

He steps back and Temari goes under the roof that their house provides shelter away from the rain. She leans her back on the rail from under the ceil and stares at him instead. Stepping towards her he traps her between his two arms that have grabbed on to the rail behind her.

"Go shower. I'll open all the windows if you want. I'll even leave the door open if that makes you happier. The weather's nice anyway."

A staring contest has started between the two. Temari makes a grab for the pockets on his flak jacket and begins to play with them, making him pull even closer towards her.

"Thought you'd be gone all day." she says to him.

"Tsunade let me out early. Guess she was in a good mood today."

She snorts, "That's not it. It's the third Friday of the month."

"So?" he asks, one eyebrow raised.

"Its when Lady Tsunade goes out gambling with her secret buddies. Your dad goes sometimes.""Sounds like her." he pauses. "Wait how do you even know that? Did my dad or Lady Tsunade take you to go gamble with them?"

"No." she says as she pokes his nose with her index finger, "Shizune-san told me."

"Oh okay."

The zipper from his jacket has now caught her attention and she zips it up, down until his hands stop her. They let go and aim straight for her face only to remove the wet strands of hair that are covering her eyes. That ordinary action has risen an emotion out of her that has been taunting her ever since he first kissed her. Daringly so she grabs onto the collar of his jacket and pulls him forward slowly. The pounding of her heart has increased immensely so much that it feels like it might burst out any second. Their faces hover in front of each other almost as if frozen.

So Temari gives the final push as she moves one of her hands from his collar and takes a hold of his cheek. She pulls him forward and their lips meet. From what starts out soft suddenly turns out intensely fervor. She's not sure anymore who it was that broke that wall as their tongues battle with each other furiously. The passion that she feels only surges with intensity as their kisses become heated and needy.

He has pushed her against the rail and his hands are grabbing onto the skin on her waste that has peaked itself up by the blue muscle shirt she is wearing from having her arms around him. His hands grab onto her like dear life, his touch almost scorching her from the heat they are creating. Both of her arms are circling his neck and pulling him down closer to her. Eventually they stop though as they need to catch their breaths.

Their breaths are heavy from the lack of oxygen. Who knows how long their mouths were connected. In truth she didn't want to stop in the first place. She looks up into his eyes and sees that they have something more in them this time. It's lust and she knows because she feels it too.

"Go shower." he says but not before kissing her again, its kept short this time though, and he walks back inside.

Temari for once obeys and makes her way to the their bathroom. Shikamaru has left her dumbstruck. She gets in the shower and lets the water engulf her. Ice cold water runs along her body. She takes a moment to lean her head on the wall, thinking of what she should do. The wall she had created against Shikamaru was completely gone. The one that when she was seventeen she decided to put up. They were back again, the feelings, and they were all fully charged. It was like everything she put off back than was affecting her now ten times as hard. Almost seven years of emotions put together. She was scared because exactly what she had tried to prevent years ago was there and not willing to go anywhere.

* * *

Shikamaru is busy making preparations with the strategic unit. He is left in charge making commands which is strange because his father is there taking in his orders. He supposed this was the Hokage's and his father's way of secretly training him for the future position as jonin commander. It was probably the only way they get him to do it, doing it willingly would have been troublesome. It would have shown that he's interested in the position and he certainly is not. Way too much pressure for his laid back persona. He had a feeling though that once Naruto took over his position as the sixth Hokage he'd be bothered by him then to take the role. Avoiding it for now seemed like the better option, who knows what trick Naruto would use to convince him.

He busies himself with the many papers that are all over the table he was given. The people he is working in the room with him are all over the place so he blocks them out so he can concentrate better. Their almost done and he can't wait to get out of there. He's starving, working for ten hours and with only a half hour lunch had him weary. For once he was so engrossed with his work that he didn't notice the female standing by the door until his father spoke.

"Ah Shikamaru! You didn't forget to wash the dishes or something did you? Your wife is here and she's probably here to kill you."

She laughs at his dad's teasing. He gets up grumbling something about a troublesome parent, who is now laughing loudly along with the others in the room. Shikamaru takes her out by the door to talk.

"Is something wrong?" he asks confused.

"No." she says confused herself. "I wanted to see if you wanted to go eat some bar-b-cue when you were done. My treat."

All the times they go out is usually because he suggests it, never the other way around. So he is surprised and a small smile creeps up on his lips. He knows better than to fight off the fact that she wants to pay this time. Its always a battle with her but for once he gives in.

"Sounds good."

"How much longer do you think you'll take?"

"Probably around thirty more minutes. But I'm sure I can turn that into twenty at least."

She nods her head at him, "Okay I'll wait for you at the lobby then, okay?"

Off she goes and Shikamaru is back in the room hoping he doesn't make her wait that long. Once he's done, which as he predicted took him exactly twenty minutes, he goes to meet her at the lobby. The walk to the restaurant is silent. The streets are busy as ever considering its still early. Laughter and loud chatter surrounds the bar-b-cue place as soon as they enter. Both walk to the usual booth they have taken a liking for all the way in a secluded corner. As they made their way they notice Ino and Choji sitting down not too far from them. Immediately his first thought is to suggest they go join them as they wave at each other, but they go back to making intense eye contact afterwards and he wants no part in their mushy conversation.

He takes it as a sign to not disturb them. Better for him, means he doesn't have to deal with Ino's excessive talk about her wedding plans. A quiet dinner with Temari sounded so much better. He takes a seat across from his wife and they make their usual order. Temari starts up the conversation about Aoi's accident prone problem because he just cant seem to follow directions. From there their chatter is endless even after their food has arrived.

"Can I ask you something?" she asks, fork raised up.

"Anything." he says, and he means it.

"Well its nothing much I'm just curious. About your family."

"What about it?"

"Well your part of a clan. You've got family members all over the place. Cousins, uncles, aunts. I mean I can count my family members in just one hand and even then more than half of them are dead. I don't know something about it I just find kind of fascinating."

He smiles sadly at her but she doesn't notice as she's too busy cutting up a piece of meat into bits. Slowly he entwines his leg with hers underneath the table, she looks up at him and smiles radiantly.

He chuckles then says, "All the women in my family are troublesome, and the men are whipped to do their bidding. Trust me your not missing out."

She laughs, "I guess dealing with Kankuro is enough."

Temari then turns around the conversation as she takes a look at his former teammates. "It's a good thing they didn't ask us to join them. I don't think I could stand through another one of Ino's rants about her problem on what flowers she should pick."

Running his eyes quickly at those two he turned back and agreed. They were so engrossed on each other. Ino kept admiring her shiny huge diamond and gushing all over Choji. Quietly they ate their food, but it was almost as if they had made a mental agreement to eat fast before those two finished so that they could avoid any contact with them before Ino made her attack. Apparently Temari was already made a bridesmaid and she was not happy about it. He of course was the best man, and had no way out anyways.

He opens the door for her as they walk out from the restaurant. They walk side by side, arms and hands bumping into each other every so often. There is a type of tension between them and he knows perfectly well what kind it is. It had been there since that day that it rained. He mentally growls in frustration, he almost lost it that time. In his defense though she kissed him. The feel of the skin of her waist on his fingers still lingered on his mind.

He had to talk to her soon before he completely lost his resolve. He wanted to be with her and he was more than sure that she want to too. Problem was on Temari's part it might only be lust. A one night of pleasure for her but so much more for him. They had lived under the same roof for several months now, she had maintained her promise to stay faithful. But even then a person only has so much they can handle.

The thing was that he didn't want to beg her to stay, he wanted for her to WANT to stay. She was wonderful with him, but then again Temari always came with surprises. He had tried so hard the past several months but there was only so much he could do. But the way she acted with him was almost dare he say loving and he didn't know what to make of it. All he could really do was just go straight to the point like always.

"Temari." he says, his voice has gone raspy.

"Hmm?" she asks as she turns around to face him.

"I go back on active duty tomorrow. The Raikage has asked for my assistance. It takes five days to get there and another five to come back."

Shock is written on her eyes but she easily composes herself. It was already the second week of June. The leg brace had been removed three days ago so he knew he'd be given a mission as soon as he was cleared.

"Actually I only came to walk you home. I was told to meet Tsunade at 9 along with my other team members. I don't know how long the meeting will take considering its an A-rank mission."

Temari is still quiet and has only nodded her head when needed. She sees a slight look of fear in her eyes.

"We're to set out before dawn."

Again only a nod.

"Temari?"

"Yeah?" she asks softly.

"When I come back there's a chance you'll be at the Sand. If that's so then we might not see each other for almost a month."

They are standing in front of their home's gate. Neither of them have opened the doors, both standing in front of each other only inches away.

"Temari?" he asks again quietly and she only looks up at him.

"The year is almost up. While we're away from each other I want you to think about something."

"What?" Temari asks hesitantly.

"Us."

Again shock appears on her face but this time it doesn't leave. Shikamaru leans down and kisses her on the cheek.

He whispers in her ear before he leaves the same words he told her in the cryptology room. "I married you for a reason and one reason only. Have I not made it obvious at all?"

That night he is not relieved until midnight. It took a lot of preparation. When he walks into their bed room Temari is sleeping soundly. He doesn't want to wake her up. In fact he doesn't even sleep that night. He takes it upon himself to toss and turn in the couch. When dawn approaches he is more than grateful that he can leave. Shikamaru walks out from the house in fear of what type of decision he'll come back to. At that point though he has done all that he could. It was all now up to her now.


	15. Chapter 15

Shikamaru is sitting on the carpeted floor of the room in the inn he is currently staying at. He is more than grateful that the Raikage ordered that they each get an extravagant room, meaning he doesn't have to share his space with anyone. His team consisted of Izumo, Kotetsu, and Kakashi, him being stuck as captain. It's not that he minds their company and had he had to share a room it probably would have been with Kakashi because the other two were inseparable, but right now he really just wanted time for himself.

Creaks are heard from the rustle of the wind by the windows. Such a small reminder of HER nature type is enough to cause him the reminder of his current dilemma. He really should concentrate on the mission he is on, but right now its night time and his duty for the day is over.

During the day while he works for a formation plan to help the Raikage and his problems with a current village that was causing riot keeps his mind busy. At night though when all was quiet and the empty space next to him managed to give him a cold empty feeling his brain went wild with ill thoughts.

It took his team five days to arrive at their destination just like the Hokage had predicted. It was his second day in the village and by the looks of it; it would take a slight longer than he thought. By the time he would be able to return back home Temari would probably be gone back to her homeland for who knows how long.

He sighs heavily and leans his head back to lean it on the bed. His heart clenched at the thought of his wife. Tears threatened to leak from his eyes but he rubbed them off with his hands. At the moment he was not feeling confident about his marriage. Every loving memory with her flashed through his mind. The lingering feel of her touch, her small arms holding him close, and the softness of her lips on his.

He never could quite predict her actions like he could for others, so the answer that awaited him back home was but a mystery to him. His mind for the first time couldn't think up of over two-hundred possible answers. His jumbled mind always came down to one, rejection.

If she would reject him, what would happen to them? Temari was permanently a resident of the Leaf, she couldn't go back home. Would she move on? Meet someone else? Groaning in frustration he got up and stalked towards the window. He uncovered the hidden window by the dark gray curtains. The sky was covered in gray clouds, rain ready to pour down any moment. The setting just depressed him even more.

A knock was heard from his door.

Sluggishly he walks over to answer. "Yeah?" he asks not so excited about being disturbed.

It was Kotetsu and Izumo.

"Hey Shikamaru! Darui and C invited us out for a few drinks come with us!" Kotetsu says, well more like shouts.

Kakashi is leaning on the wall behind them, raises to fingers as in saying hello. Well if he was going who was usually calm and collected it wouldn't be too bad, besides Darui and C weren't loud either. It was the two best friends that were rowdy. He supposed he needed a distraction.

"Guess I have nothing better to do." Shikamaru says while rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

For the night he forgets about his troubles as he and everyone else is entertained by Killer Bee's rapping who decided to join them when he saw all of them pass by on their way to the bar. Shikamaru sips slowly his alcohol because he has a feeling he's going to end up taking either Izumo or Kotetsu back to the inn, while Kakashi having to take the other one. Only for a slight moment does he think about Temari and the first time he saw her stumble out the bar arm in arm with her brother. He has no time to even think about sulking as Killer Bee gets on top of a table and starts a rap battle with himself.

* * *

Temari finally decides that she should clean the house. The laundry is up in stacks, and the furniture is starting to get dusty. She took advantage of her day off to clean the house squeaky clean. At least that would distract her for quite a few hours.

She starts out with the kitchen, scrubbing down even the tiniest dot of grease from the stove. Next she moves on to the living room, dusting off every speck of dust leaving everything shiny. She then heads towards the bed room, the messiest room of the house.

It took her longer than the others, but living with the laziest man she knew proved to be like he would say troublesome. She found Shikamaru's clothes scattered all around their bedroom and another stack in their bathroom. Temari would have to make another batch of laundry because she practically found half of his missing closet.

As she separates the whites from colors a scent hits her nose. It's his scent. The clothes don't look dirty but their wrinkled from being pushed aside on the floor for days. Yet his scent still remained, it was that of his body wash that smelled like pine. The same one that she would inhale every time she'd bury her face in his neck as they fell asleep.

The feeling hit her like piling bricks, the same one she kept getting since he left her without even saying goodbye.

Temari sits down on the bed, the lonely, empty bed. His words keep ringing on her ears like an echo.

He was right. The year was almost up. Where would that leave them? So much has happened since she moved in with him that just thinking about it terrifies her.

Suddenly she feels like the room is suffocating her. She needs to get out, she needs some air.

Hurriedly she runs out of the house after she is done with the house chores. She passes by her in-laws home. Yoshino would more than gladly accept her company, but in truth she is one of the last persons she wants to see. It's only because in that house, everywhere, are pictures of the man she is married to. She doesn't want to think about him. Yet the more she tries not to the more she does.

If anything she was angry with him. Why? Because he left without saying anything, he didn't even bother waking her up the night before his mission. No instead the last thing he said to her was "Have I not been obvious at all?" literally.

It just made her more confused. Shikamaru was known for being rudely honest, yet he chooses this one time to talk to her in riddles!

Her legs keep walking but she pays no mind to where they are taking her.

Temari huffs in annoyance, stupid lazy bastard. The more she thinks about him the more peeved she gets as her mind starts running wild.

What has he been obvious about!? That he wants to get laid!? She thinks loudly in her head.

Finally she stops walking, realizing that she hadn't been paying attention to where she was going. A yellow shop catches her attention and thinks what the heck; she's got no one else to bother.

"Good afternoon- Oh Temari what brings you here?" a very wide smiled Ino asks as she approaches her.

"I was bored." She answers nonchalantly.

Pouting, Ino says, "I know what you're going through Choji's on a mission too."

Temari raises an eyebrow, "Uh, yeah, anyways, are you almost done? I could use some tea."

Ino smiles that perfect smile, runs to the back screaming to her mother that she's going out and grabs Temari's hand to make their way to the tea house. She's probably ecstatic; it was the first time Temari wanted to hang out with her willingly.

They sat in the busy little tea shop preparing the tea. The lack of speech from Ino was killing her for once, the girl was a little too engrossed on making her tea look pretty as she added spices that were set on the table.

"So, how are your wedding plans?"

"What?" she asks breaking her out of her own world.

Right, this was why she avoided her. Temari just didn't have patience for anyone. Her eye twitched slightly, trying to keep her calm and asked her the same question.

"Oh, it's going perfect! Tomorrow I'm going to look at designs for my wedding dress." Ino gasps, "Temari would you like to come with me?" she asks batting her long black eye lashes through the blue orbs.

"I've got paperwork with Tsunade tomorrow. Sorry." She wasn't lying, honestly.

She gets a small pout at that. Then Ino gives her another smile but this one is smaller, almost sad looking.

"So Temari, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Excuse me?" she asks, clearly remembering that she said she wanted to go out for tea, not girl talk.

"Oh, Temari!" Ino squeaks, "I know you'd never look for me unless you really needed to. Even if you are extremely bored, trust me I sure am."

"You are being ridiculous Ino. I only asked you out for tea because I wanted company. That's it."

"Are you sure? You can talk to me about anything Temari. You're Shikamaru's wife most importantly. He's like a big brother to me and I know how much he cares about you. If you need anything he'd be happy if I could help you. After all he does ask us to check up on you."

"Us? Who's us?"

"Choji, Shikaku-san and me. Yoshino-san doesn't have to be told anything she loves you like her own daughter.

For once the words that came out of Ino Yamanaka's mouth made her realize something. In fact it explained so much. Whenever Shikamaru was away on a mission those four always went out of their way to bother her to no end and accompany them in dinners or outings. A warm feeling scattered on her chest, and she felt guilty for cursing him earlier that day.

"Temari?"

"Hmm?" she manages to get that much out of her mouth but her mind is lost in thought again for the hundredth time that day.

"The year is almost up. Are you really going to divorce Shikamaru?"

Shocked eyes look up at Ino's blue sorrowful looking ones.

"You know?" she asks softly.

"Yes. Only because I overheard my dad though. Choji didn't want to tell me, Shikamaru made him promise not to."

"Your father knows too?" Temari's eyelashes flutter in exasperation, how many people knew?

As if being able to read her mind, which she could if she wanted to Ino spoke, "Yes but don't worry not many people know."

And Temari believed her. Because if that weren't true rumors would have been flying out the day their marriage was officially announced through the grape vine.

"Anyways Temari don't ignore my question." An exasperated Ino asked.

"I-." she couldn't give her an answer, the words just wouldn't come out no matter how much she tried because she couldn't think up of what to say, her mind was blank.

"Choji told me not to meddle," Ino says biting her lip, "but I want Shikamaru to be happy."

"What are you talking about?" Temari asks, voice shaking.

She hadn't thought about THAT. Her mind was in denial she supposed and she had her reasons. Reasons she felt were too hard to accept. For someone like her anyways, now she understood why Kankuro and Gaara were so stubborn back then. She cursed karma; this was its revenge for the excessive teasing she caused them.

"Oh!" Ino let out. "I don't care! I'm going to meddle anyways. Just please Temari, please, please please, don't tell Choji or Shikamaru."

"Calm down Ino what are you going on about?" Temari asks getting more confused by the girls' reaction; she was dealing with too much already.

"No, you have to promise me first! Don't tell them."

"Tell them what?"

"Promise me first, and then I'll tell you."

"Okay I promise." Temari snaps back.

"Good." Ino says as if she hadn't just had a mental break down.

"Look Temari I won't tell you out right because it's not my place to tell you something so important but I will give you a hint. You could have married any jonin from the village but Shikamaru didn't want you to. Do you know why?"

Her mouth again cannot come up with any coherent words. She thought she once knew the answer to that question but now she wasn't sure, so Temari only shakes her head in response.

Ino leans in close to her from across the table, grabs both her hands with her own and gives her the answer to all her questions.

"Now I see why he wanted to take this break." Ino grumbles slowly, earning her a raised eyebrow from Temari.

Ino continues, "Temari, think about these past months and the way Shikamaru has treated you. All the moments you have spent with him. All the things he's ever said to you that leave you so confused because they actually have hidden meanings. I know all of this because of Choji."

"Shikamaru cares about you, that much I can tell you. This 'arranged' marriage, was it really fake? You'll be gone in a few days and he'll most likely be back by then. But when you come back he'll be expecting an answer. While you're away think about the way Shikamaru makes you feel and think about it with your heart not with your mind." Ino finishes for once her voice is serious.

When she's done talking Temari is overwhelmed with flooded emotions and the world makes sense now. Every moment, every word spoken from his lips, every lingering touch, and every kiss makes her realize that this whole thing was strategically planned.

* * *

Shikamaru drags his way around the house; he does not want to be there. For once he wishes that he didn't have a day off. It's been one week since he's been back from the Land of the Lightning. Leave it to a twist of fate that Temari would have to leave the day before his arrival.

Even the clouds are not sufficient enough for him; it's gotten him so exasperated that he actually wants missions. Usually he tries to stay away from the Hokage tower so that Tsunade will not spot him and ask for his help. It got so bad that he actually would go willingly as if just passing by so that she'd give him work.

Shikamaru would preoccupy himself up to late hours doing paperwork; the one thing he hated became his relief. Thankfully people didn't notice as he could act normally around others keeping his lazy façade. What did become noticeable was the stubble that was beginning to grow on his chin. Yes, he had inherited that too from his father, after all he was an exact replica. When others would question him about it he'd just say it was too troublesome to make time to trim it and knowing how lazy he was they believed him.

Normally he'd just force himself to sleep, that for some reason wasn't hard to do but at the moment he felt he'd slept enough. Shikamaru hasn't heard from Temari directly but he knows she's safe as Tsunade informs him of her arrival at the Sand. He asks his parents and best friends about her. They said she seemed distant and lost in thought most of the times.

Shikamaru knows why, he was the cause of that. He's more than grateful that he didn't actually tell her those three words, had he told her that who knows how much worst she could have been. It had to come up though eventually and if things between them were going to end there he at least wanted to let her know how he felt.

So he decided that no matter what the outcome may be he'd tell her the truth about his feelings for her. That way at least he can have some type of closure, or so he hopes.

He forces himself not to think of her, it just depresses him. It was ridiculous really, how even a piece of furniture could remind him of her. Thinking about it would not solve his problem, the only thing he could do was wait. His patience on the other hand was wearing thin.

Admitting defeat over his accelerating mind he opts himself to go to the one place he knows they'd gladly accept his help. His father was in the strategic unit; his secret training would have to do for the moment.

For the remainder of the week to come he works like a maniac and trains his genins harder than he's ever done so before. It almost becomes routine like. He works all day and sleeps all night. Such a lonely and sad routine it is for him, wondering if that is what awaits him in the future.

* * *

"I'm bored!" Kankuro whines for what seems to be the hundredth time.

They are stuck attending dinner with many nobles, lords, and other upperclassmen people from the land of the wind. It was that time of year again when all got together from the Land of the Wind to discuss budgets and who'd be providing with large investments. Thankfully it was held at the Sand Village that year, she was not up for traveling at the moment, and her three day journey had already been enough.

Every year since Gaara became Kazekage she had been his date. He didn't need her anymore though as she glanced at him looking happily with Hinata by his side arm in arm. A part of her was glad; it meant she didn't have to fake smile all night to the old geezers who practically x-rayed her through her dress. The other was not so happy because she had to deal with her brother's sniveling. Matsuri was off away on a mission.

"Why don't you go get yourself a drink so you can shut up." She said to him but her snap came out from her mouth half-heartedly.

"Promised Matsuri I wouldn't drink." He grumbles.

"I see." she starts at him with a smirk. "Well aren't you whipped?"

That only earns her a glare.

"Why don't you drink for the both of us? I can take care of you tonight."

"Don't feel like it." And for once she really doesn't.

"What's wrong with us? We're getting boring!" he groans as he throws his hands up in the air.

Temari snickers at her brothers words. He makes a disgusted face then sighs heavily slumping into his chair.

"Guess that happens after marriage, huh?" He says.

She doesn't answer him; instead her eyes fall onto the dancing couple that's within the crowded dancing area. They're not hard to find, especially in Gaara's case, that red hair sets him apart from others even from miles away. She watched the two look so lovingly at each other. They were so carefree around others, not caring that the world saw their displays of affection, which thankfully were kept at a small level.

"Look at those two love birds, so disgusting." Kankuro says as he stabs a piece of chicken and puts it in his mouth.

"You're just jealous because Matsuri isn't here." She teases him.

"I am not! Besides so what if I miss her? She's my wife I'm allowed to miss her." He retorts at her teasing words.

"She'll be back soon." Temari taps his shoulder with her hand as if comforting him.

She goes back to staring at the dancing crowd, but her mind is in a blank. It has been for days now, ever since that talk with Ino. So she does not notice that Kankuro has been staring at her. When the music pauses for a few seconds as it is replaced with another he decides to ask.

"Do you miss him?"

Her body has gone into shock mode, when she decides to turn around and face her brother her answer is no longer needed, he is too busy trying to get a waiter's attention.

"Aah." She hears him sigh as he drinks the green fizzy drink.

Finally after hours of torture and it was all over they made their way home. Being important sure was tiring, she thought. She was making her way to her room. Kankuro's question still stuck on her mind. He never did wait for her answer.

Yes, she missed him. That she could atleast admit to herself. She hated sleeping on a big empty bed. She missed the warmth he gave her as he held her in his arms. She missed their arguments. She even missed his lazy ways.

Temari lays herself on the bed not bothering with the dress she was wearing. Soon she'd be home. How she longed for the leafy green village that she had been living in for the past months. Most importantly she wanted to go back home so that she could get straight answers from him and she prayed that he wouldn't be off on another mission when she arrived. She closes her eyes and quickly doses off into a deep slumber.

"Temari, you're all set to leave the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow I will add the finishing touches to the scrolls for the Hokage."

She nods her head at Gaara, Kankuro is by his side.

"Temari in three weeks Lady Tsunade will ask for you and Shikamaru for a meeting. The year is almost up." He says, voice monotone like as always.

"I know." She says, her voice is so soft it is barely heard.

"You can change your mind if you'd like." He says and his voice this time has become soft.

"We won't judge you." Kankuro says and shrugs.

"We just want you to be happy." Gaara says.

"Is that all?" she asks, her voice has gotten strength.

"Yes." Gaara says startled.

"Thank you. I'll take my leave then." Temari says to her brothers who both have a look of confusion on their faces.

As she makes her way out of the Kazekage building she can't help but slightly quiver through her steps. People keep pressuring her and won't let her think properly. Her mind is already in turmoil. The expectations from others are not helping, but as much as she knows she should take her time to think about it she does not want to. She is terrified.

* * *

Shikamaru is out on his clan's land, Kotori along with him, she is playing with the deer. He watches her from a good enough distance so that she won't go wandering off like she usually loves to. His mother would have his head if he lost her, again.

It took a lot for him to convince her out a way from her pouting because Temari was out on a mission. She played out in the open fields until it was time for supper at his parents. There was no way he'd make the attempt at cooking ever again, especially when the stomach of a little girl was at stake.

At the thought of Temari his mind wanders off, it can't be helped anymore, she keeps haunting his thoughts every second that she can. It's inevitable, nothing can distract him enough and he has come to accept it. So from then on he prepared himself for the worst to come because no matter what happens he does not regret marrying her.

Dinner is eaten in silence, the only noise heard are the clinks of the utensils. Even Kotori was too engrossed on eating her food for once. Some slight tension runs around the room and he knows perfectly why. With Temari's previous off behavior it has become clear that everyone has been reminded of the date that is nearing by. The one that seemed like it wasn't only him that was dreading its arrival.

His mother's screams had decreased, his father was more pensive than usual, and even Choji and Ino would stay in an upsetting silence when around him. Surely this was affecting the others just as much as himself.

"I miss Temari." Kotori says sadly as she stares at her plate, her vocabulary was starting to get better.

"She'll be back in two days." He says as he pats her little head.

Kotori is playing inside with his mother, seemed like she was trying to distract herself more than the child. He is outside with his father, in their usual spot, a shogi board in between them. Their game has begun and as always his father one step ahead of him. The sky keeps getting darker but they do not bother turning on any lights.

"So she arrives in two days?" his father asks suddenly.

"Yeah." He answers shortly.

"Have you spoken to her about the divorce? Tsunade has briefed me about it, had you wanted it could have been forgotten about it long time ago and stayed married. It appears that that is not the case though. Have you told her why you really married her?"

"Somewhat. I don't want to beg her to stay with me. If she does not want to then so be it."

"And are you prepared for that?"

"No, but I have done all that I can. It's all up to her now."

He has decided that he will accept whatever decision she chooses. What is to come after whether it be good or bad he will take it slowly one day at a time.

* * *

Across the leafy green lands Temari makes her way through in a rapid pace, she is trying to cover as many miles as she can before the sun sets. For some reason her legs are far too energized, more so than the usual. Two days have passed since she left the Sand, if all is good and no dumb shinobi gets in her way she should arrive the following day. The discomforts of the past days have already left her and she has finally managed to clear her mind.

She stretches her legs as she sits herself against a large tree, deciding that it has gotten dark enough and she should stop. If she times it well she should be back in the Leaf by sometime in the late afternoon. There was a chance that Shikamaru would be out with his genins.

Temari leans her head back and stares at the clouds. They travel through the sky so passively; she gave a laugh thinking how the slothful hobby of his fit him so rightfully. She falls asleep in minutes; the travel had been quite tiring.

Her sleep doesn't last that long, when she wakes up the sun is barely peaking and it's still mostly dark out. She forces herself to go back to sleep knowing that it's way too early to start her traveling but the uneasiness in her mind does not allow her to do so.

The day has finally arrived and she gives up trying to go back to sleep. She sets out into finishing the last miles until she can arrive to the Leaf. Her leg power is not as fast as it was the last two days, almost as if not wanting to reach their destination.

Her eagerness has been replaced with freight. Again her mind goes wild with hundreds of thoughts. The time has come to make a decision. Really she should have thought about it long ago, but of course being her she tried to avoid it as much as she could.

It could not be ignored any longer; she knew Shikamaru wanted an answer. Even so more, Tsunade would want one as well. This could affect her and so much other people. Her strong bond with Shikamaru's family was also at stake.

Leave it to the stupid genius to string her along with his strategic plan. Had he been truthful with her since the beginning the whole situation could have been avoided and pain could have been avoided. She'd demand him an explanation as soon as she'd see him.

Even then what he tells her will not make a difference to her decision. Really, she shouldn't just be thinking about it as she crosses through the gates of the Leaf Village. Meanwhile she is cleared by the guards in the entrance. And neither while she hands her report to Tsunade. Nor while she makes her way through the Nara Clan's forest because she has checked with the Hokage and he has the day off.

She'd then know that he'd be waiting for her and if he wasn't home there was only one other place she could find him at. Near that small pond that she found him at not too long ago before his accident.

Like she had planned in her head she makes way through the trees and noticed the sparkle of the water. The briefing with Tsunade took longer than expected and the sun has begun to set. Slowly she makes way towards the man that is lazily draped on the grass. She tries to be as stealthy as she can, but his head has moved towards the left and she knows he has sensed her presence.

No words are spoken between them but he opts himself to get up to face her. They are only a few feet away from each other and from that distance she can see the wariness in his eyes and the small facial hair on his chin.

Temari inhales deeply, and then exhales the large amount of air she had just taken in. This was it, Temari thought. Honestly had he personally asked him himself why she was so opposed to the marriage in the beginning she would have answered truthfully, she was after all known for being blunt. Had someone else asked her she would have lied.

Had he been truthful about his intentions she probably would have rejected him, same reason why she found herself in a blunder at the moment. But the situation was different; they were already married and had spent almost a year together.

The answer was simple, really.

Stupid, but simple.

She'd known it all along. She just didn't want to admit it.

So when she finally comes face to face with the man whom she has been calling husband all those past months, her resolve is broken. She wants to burst in tears at the pain she has caused him. She no longer cares about his master plan. No, she only wants him to listen to what she has to say.

It shouldn't have taken her a year to confront her fear. It shouldn't have taken her a year married to Shikamaru to face her emotions because he would be affected as well.

Temari takes a step further towards him but her knees wobble as they hit the ground. Shikamaru immediately leaves his mental entrance and falls in front of her eyes worried asking for questions.

Temari can no longer look at him and instead stares at the ground. Her hands have clenched the dirt and grass beneath her.

Her voice is shaky as she forces herself to speak.

"I love you."

Her eyes glistening as a tear falls down her cheek.

"And that scares me."

**Well mostly nothing happens during this chapter because they are away from each other. Until the end. I've had this on my mind since the beginning of the story. Shikamaru's love was never really one-sided. But I'll explain to you all of that on the next chapter. Which should be soon because my summer break just started. :D And I'm already bored out of my mind so I will definitely have free time to make quicker updates.**

**Anyways to smellslikefabricconditioner**: **I know I guess I did make Gaara OOC :****/ but well i needed Temari a way to move to the Leaf and the whole Hinata thing popped into my head. Naruto changed his mind so easily idk maybe he'd be open to love one day. I doubt it'd be with Hinata though. :/**

**Well R&R! I appreciate all the positive feedback I've received since the beginning of this story! They make my day :)**

**P.S. Hope this chapter is alright for all of your liking. Felt like I kept repeating myself but oh well it's already written and I'm too lazy to fix it now. lol.**


	16. Chapter 16

The woods are silent; the only sound that can be heard is the rustling of the leaves. They both haven't spoken since her confession and to Shikamaru it feels like an eternity has passed by, it has only been a few minutes. While she is crying she doesn't sob loudly or dramatically. He can tell though that she is still shedding tears by the shudders of her body. She has not bothered to look up at him and is still clenching on to the grass like dear life.

When he finally wills himself to reach for her he hesitates, he doesn't know what to say. His mind has drawn a blank, he was not expecting this. Out of all the possible scenarios he was not expecting her to say those three words. Yet when they left her lips his heart fluttered faster than it has ever before. Joy ran through him but was whipped away by the crying Temari in front of him.

What could he possibly say? A part of him was happy, but the other confused. Just because she said she loved him didn't necessarily mean she'd want to stay with him. She had just admitted it right now to him that being with him scared her.

As if his hands took a brain of their own they moved towards her face, tilting her chin up slightly with her fingers. Her face glistened in the darkness from the wetness of her tears. Slowly he wipes her cheeks and all that's left are her beautiful sparkly green eyes meeting his dull brown ones. While he continued to caress her face gently she decided to speak.

"I'm sorry." Her voice is but a whisper.

"For?" and he matches her tone.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. Shikamaru, I wasn't expecting this to happen."

"What do you mean Temari?"

"My feelings for you. I wasn't expecting them to burst out like this."

"Tell me then, Temari. I don't understand; tell me so that I can. Why are you so afraid? I love you." He finishes, the last three words felt painful, he wanted her to understand how much he did so.

"I knew a long time ago what I felt for you, but it felt wrong Shikamaru. You were fifteen and I was already eighteen, an adult!" her voice had composed itself, it was getting louder. "But it was just the way you were, you didn't act your age. The way you analyze things so easily with that crazy IQ of yours. No matter how lazy you are you actually work hard. It was little things like that that piqued my interest for you. Then we got stuck working together and we became close, too close. So I shut it off. My feelings for you. I put them aside and ignored them, pretended like they never existed."

"Why?" Shikamaru interrupts, confused.

"We would have never worked out. We lived three days apart. Had it not been for my brothers sake I would have never left my village. No matter how much I loved you. And I know you could have never left yours. You have your clan here, your family, your friends, and Kotori who you promised Asuma you'd look after. We'd only end up hurting each other."

"But this marriage changed everything. Everything about you that I put off came crashing down on me little by little. I had you so buried deep down that when you were affectionate with me it almost became foreign. I wanted to run away from you. I couldn't though; we lived under the same roof. I found myself married to you."

"And that's when it came again. I started getting scared. Your intentions were loud and clear. But to me ignorance was bliss. I'm scared Shikamaru. What if this doesn't work out? I can't lose you. Next to my brothers your one of the most important persons in my life. You're my best friend. If this marriage doesn't work out in the end things between us would get awkward. Then I'd lose you and I just couldn't bear the thought of that." She finishes and she is no longer shaking.

It looks as if a heavy burden has been lifted off her shoulders as she sighs heavily of relief. Temari seems calmer now; she's stopped gripping on the grass.

"You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to, Temari. I understand." He says to her as he softly runs his thumb on her cheek.

At this point he just wants to take her back home and get her to rest because she seems like she could use it. He understands perfectly where she's coming from. Those were most of the reasons why he never bothered to tell her how he felt before the whole marriage thing happened. They would have failed miserably.

Gratitude is written on her face and she hugs him. What she says next he did not expect.

"I'm still scared but I want to stay with you Shikamaru." She says softly.

He can't help but have a stupid grin on his face as he holds on to her tighter. As always the troublesome woman has surprised him yet again. After what she just said he was not expecting that type of answer. No, instead he thought she might ignore him for a few months until they were back to normal, which was to the relationship they had before they were married.

"Then trust me troublesome woman when I say that I don't plan on ever letting you go. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Even if it means I have to put up with your nagging and abusive ways."

She hit him on the back of her head with her small fan.

"Ow troublesome woman!"

"You said you'd put up with it." She says with a wide smile, the one that is only reserved for him.

Shikamaru smirks as she gets up and helps him up to make their way back home.

He is so happy at the moment that he the laziest ninja you'll ever know would be willing to go run 500 laps with Lee and Gai sensei. Which by the way is hiding it well as he goes on about the house in the most lethargic possible way he can manage. There's no way he'll give Temari the chance of satisfaction as she sits patiently waiting for the sandwich he promised her.

"This is the crappiest sandwich I've ever tasted." She says in her glorious bitchy voice.

"You're welcome." He glares at her.

Yes, things between them were back to normal in a matter of seconds. And yes for some strange reason even though he used the same ingredients as she does, it is in fact the crappiest sandwich he has ever eaten. She shuts up though and doesn't say anything as she finishes it all.

She gets up and kisses his cheek. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

The last couple of months have flourished through his mind as he showers. He no longer feels stressed about what next move to make; now that she's decided to stay. He doesn't have to worry about scaring her off, the worst has passed and he is actually looking forward to seeing Tsunade for once. So they can rip that divorce paper.

He comes out of the shower fresh and ready for bed, his black clan pajamas hugging him warmly. Temari is sitting on her edge of the bed but gets up when she hears him. She is wearing a white sleeveless shirt that zips up at the front and black tights clasping onto her legs tightly.

"You shaved. Good. I was beginning to think that kissing you would be like kissing your father."

"That's gross don't think about that you troublesome woman." Shikamaru says irked at the thought.

"Ah I see I'm back to being troublesome woman huh?" Temari speaks but entwines her arms around his neck.

Shikamaru follows suit and holds her waist. "I find no better word to describe you, troublesome woman."

While they rile each other up with their usual bickering their faces begin to inch closer together. Both really smiling for the first time in weeks. He closes the gap, kissing her, and making up for that last month. Their kisses are hungry, needy for one another. The anxiety is pushed away as they take a break to let each other breathe. Shikamaru pulls her closer to him and they start a war with their tongues again. This time though he keeps his calm, letting the passion take over.

As if she has read his mind she herself calms down as well. But her hands have gone down to his chest and are fisting his shirt. He takes it as a good sign and sneaks his hands inside her shirt to clasp on to her waist. There it was again. The heat that he felt that rainy day.

Gently he puts her on the bed. Discarding each others close slowly as if trying to explore every inch of their body. He's desperate for her touch. Their bodies entwine with one another.

They make love.

* * *

Temari woke up in the arms of her now permanent husband; she wondered when she had gotten so soft. Reputation of being the cruelest kunoichi was at stake here. Temari turns to face his placid sleeping face, his arms keeping her close to him. Their naked bodies stuck onto each other from the sweat of last night.

So that's what sex felt like, she thought to herself. It hurt. It was not like she heard other girls describe it, unfortunately for her ears Kankuro had gone through many girls back home. Despite that though Shikamaru had been as gentle as he could have been. Nonetheless it was perfect. The pain would subside eventually after so many times, she knew how it worked.

She puts a strand of his hair behind his ear, his ponytail had fallen off sometime that night, she couldn't pinpoint exactly when though. They were too busy.

Temari knew this was it, she was in too deep and there was no way out. His soft spoken words from last night gave her comfort though and she realized that that was all she needed. She trusted him after all.

The decision to stay with him was made long ago. She never did have to think about it. It was admitting defeat which was hard. She knew the answer from heart all along. But now she knew that no matter what they'd work it out. As long as they both put the same amount of effort. And as long as their love was strong.

She feels him shuffle his weight, which meant he was awake.

"Morning." He mumbles sleepily, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Get up." She says poking his ribs.

"Tch. Like I have the energy."

At first he puts up a fight while she tries to get up from bed not wanting to let her go. Because he is so lazy though the fight doesn't last very long. She stands in front of the bed hands on her hips, not fully caring that she has no clothes on.

"Get up lazy."

"What for?" he asks clearly enjoying the show.

"We have things to do."

"Like?"

"My mother and father in law need to know about my decision. I'm sure your mother must be dying of anxiety."

"Tch. That's your fault troublesome woman."

"I know." Temari smiles sheepishly, she doesn't need to be told how bad his mom must be worried. "So come on let's shower and get ready."

She walks toward him, extends her hands for him to take. At first he takes them confusedly but as they walk towards the restroom she assumes he gets the picture as he wraps his arms around her from behind. There's a smirk on his face as he puts his head on her shoulders.

Shikamaru sits on the couch half awake and the other half bored. Temari can't help but feel exasperation and love for this man at the same time. She wonders if that's normal. They ate back home considering the late time it was, way past ten. The Nara's usually had breakfast by eight. So there both couples sat across from each other, Yoshino fidgeting her fingers with her apron.

Shikaku is the first one to break the silence, "So what did you two kids want to talk about?"

She stares at Shikamaru who stares back with disinterest.

"This one's all yours." He says.

She mentally sends him daggers with her glare. Why was she doing this again she asked herself trying to remember. Oh yea she was in love with the idiot. Out of all the men it had to be him.

She clears her throat trying to rid of the lump there. She couldn't understand why she was so nervous.

"It's about us. Shikamaru and I. About our marriage."

"Your meeting with Tsunade isn't for another three weeks. That's when the year expires."

"I know but we're gonna go see her today. No use making the matter wait longer when a decision has been made already."

"Does that mean?" her mother looks up at her, hope adorning her eyes.

Temari nods and says awkwardly. "Guess you're stuck with me."

Yoshino flings herself at Temari practically sobbing of joy. The smiles of the other men in the room go unnoticed.

She thought they could wait until the three weeks had passed but Shikamaru was insistent that they go right after they left his parents. On their way they saw Ino and Choji come out from her the Yamanaka flower shop. Apparently her parent in laws weren't the only worried ones. It was a good thing only a few people knew the truth. Temari couldn't help but feel warmth as the happy couple hugged her. Her husband grasping her hand away from them as they walk towards the Hokage tower.

"I'm not expecting you two for another three weeks. What are you doing here? Eh unless, Shikamaru, you came willingly to ask me for a mission?" Tsunade says with evil intent.

"Tch troublesome." he mutters, "No it's about our marriage."

"What about it? It doesn't expire for another three weeks. Suck it up you two!"

"That's not it."

"Then?"

"I want to nullify the divorce paper I signed. It's only valid if she signs it anyways right? Rip it, burn it, I don't care just get rid of it."

The Hokage looks at both of them with a surprised expression, Temari is grateful that Shizune is out doing errands. They might get questioned and she feels embarrassed trying to explain her love life. She's also glad Shikamaru agreed to do the talking, considering she had to do it with his parents. Plus it was the condition she set so that they wouldn't have to wait.

"Temari," she says to her with her hands crossed beneath her chin, tone serious, "is this what you want?"

"Yes." She answers strongly.

"Alright then."

Lady Tsunade opens one of her drawers, shuffles through some folders and finally takes out what seems to be their divorce papers. She places the edge of the paper on a candle that's in the front of her desks and lets the paper turn to ashes.

"There you go. Now you two leave my office I've got a lot of work to do. When I need you I will call for you."

"Well that was easy." Temari says as she closes the Hokage's office door and they go on their way.

"It was probably so she could drink before Shizune got back."

"Maybe. I feel like I was manipulated into this."

"That's because you were." Shikamaru says smiling lazily at her and taps her forehead with his finger. "Checkmate."

Temari laughs knowing fully well how true his words actually are.

"I need to write my brothers and let them know. Kankuro's going to tease me about this."

* * *

"Send these will you?" Shikamaru says as he gives the mailman Temari's letters for her brothers.

It's been more than five months since his wife admitted that she loved him. The cold January weather was hitting his face as he made his way back home. That year they spent the holidays with his family. His brother-in-laws took time off to spend it with their sister, yes even the mighty Kazekage.

Only a week had passed since they left and Temari was already writing to them. Making him go last minute to send them off. He didn't have a choice considering that if he didn't listen, he'd have hell to pay. His wife was so troublesome. Nope, he thinks, he wouldn't have it any other way, a smirk appears on his face.

Shikamaru enters his kitchen and he does not like what he sees.

"When are you going to stop taking those woman? It's bound to happen eventually."

"I will stop taking them when we're both ready." She answers with an angry stare on her face.

Temari had had a scare right after they first started having sex. In fact she was all panicked a few days after. They hadn't used protection the first couple of times. Tsunade gave her pills to avoid pregnancy.

As much as Temari thought babies were cute she claimed it was too early. Everyone else was waiting according to her. Apparently she had decided for the both of them that she'd have kids after she turned thirty. Sure, Asuma and Kurenai had Kotori at that age. His parents though had him in their early twenties. Couldn't the troublesome woman just understand that he wanted to have babies now! The sooner they grew up, the sooner they could get over with all that crying. Besides by the time his kids would be ten he'd be too old to play with them.

"Let's have a baby. In fact let's make one right now." He says as he wraps his arms from behind her and starts giving pecks to her exposed neck.

"Too late I drank the pill already." The troublesome woman says mischievously.

He stops his trail of kisses and frowns at her. She only smiles widely as she turns to face him. Temari grabs his cheeks and brings his face close to hers. Their lips meet. He knows she's trying to distract him so that he'll drop the subject. He starts unbuttoning her shirt to snake his hands around her. They stumble their way to their bedroom. Damn, Shikamaru thinks, the woman won again.

That's fine he'll play into her little game. Only because it will be too troublesome to argue with her. Not to mention that his wife is waiting for him in the nude under the covers.

* * *

"You wanted to see me so urgently that you couldn't wait until I got home from training my genins you troublesome woman?"

"No. I could not wait." Her voice is low but the words come out menacingly.

Shikamaru will pay for this. Temari is feeling all types of angry and his monotonous voice will not help the situation. She didn't know how she never noticed. By the looks of it the lazy ass has become aware of how grave the situation is because his facial features have changed from boredom to freight.

"What's wrong with you woman?" his voice cautious.

"Here." Temari gives him a white envelope that holds two pieces of paper.

The only thing keeping her from massacring her husband was the kitchen table between them. He takes the envelope slowly. Temari to calm herself down clasps onto the bottle in her hand with a forceful grip.

Shikamaru's eyes pop out as he takes out both papers, and then a stupid grin appears on his face. Of course his reaction is predictable. It was his fault to start with.

"Told you it was bound to happen."

"Yes but not like this you ass. You tricked me!" Temari screams as she slams the pills on the kitchen table.

"Whoa calm down woman it's bad for the baby."

"Which is why I'm holding in my rage and resisting from killing you."

"Good. Don't want my kid to be fatherless do we?"

"I've been taken off active duty."

"Good."

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

"I'm sure Tsunade will stick you with paperwork."

"I hate paperwork!"

Instead of apologizing Shikamaru just walks over to her and wraps his arms around her soon to be swollen belly. Of course he's not going to apologize because he's not sorry at all. The ass planned it all along.

Shikamaru switched her pills to sugar pills according to Sakura who thought that was ingenious, Temari not so much.

"Come on we better go show this to my mom." Shikamaru says as happy as a child on Christmas day.

He leaves to get himself cleaned up first. Temari is left waiting for him in the living room. She sits herself on the couch a hand resting on her stomach. The sonogram picture shows a tiny little being in it. She is only two months pregnant.

She should have figured something was up. Last time Shikamaru gave her a hard time about the pills was back in January. It was already May. Temari just thought he had given up.

Considering how much they did it though it sure took long. She shrugs and looks at the picture again. It was strange knowing there was a baby being created inside of you. A baby that was made with love, Temari thinks and smiles. Okay, yes she was happy. She just didn't like being tricked into it.

Shikamaru comes out freshly showered and ready to go. Temari smiles at him, all her anger has subsided. She walks towards him and pulls him into a hug. They smile at each other happily and Shikamaru kisses her forehead as he takes her hand and leads the way towards their door. She's sure her mother-in-law will be ecstatic. She'd have to write her brothers and let them know.

Temari is laying down on the seat at the hospital. She's three months in now and Shikamaru insisted that he wanted to go with her. The blue jelly stuff on her stomach is cold and the object that is moving around her belly feels rubbery, it kind of hurts.

She hasn't gained any weight and she hasn't lost any either. Her stomach is still flat as a board. The morning sickness is still there but it happens rarely. Cravings haven't started yet and her mood swings are actually normal.

Shizune shows them their baby. They can hear the heartbeat beating loud and most importantly normally. Everything is in order and both of them are healthy. They get a few pictures of the new sonogram. She'd sent one to her brothers and she was sure her parent in laws would want to keep one.

She leaves to go get some vitamins just to be safe. Temari sits down and is engulfed by Shikamaru's arm. His other one rubbing her belly. He leans down and kisses her softly. As they continue they keep their kisses gentle and soft until they break apart before Shizune gets back. Temari feels a burn of desire for her husband. They hurry back home and take advantage of their time, eventually Temari's stomach will grow and having sex will become harder.

* * *

Shikamaru waits outside the Hokage building for Temari; she is in a council meeting. He sits by the stairs and takes advantage that he can look at the clouds peacefully; there is no one in sight.

Temari is now over five months pregnant. Her stomach has finally grown but it's not as big as he imagined she would be. Clearly remembering that by that time Kurenai showed quite a lot. At first he was worried so he demanded Tsunade take a look at both his wife and baby. The Hokage reassured him that they were both fine and that all pregnancies were different.

During the passing months he became even more protective of her than he already was. Which was why he was waiting out in the nasty heat that had plagued their village for the last couple of days. Once she'd get out of the council chambers she'd have to walk down the large steps that felt never ending. He just didn't want her to fall.

Right at that moment as he was thinking of his wife he hears her voice loud and clear trying to argue with someone. She was starting to go down the stairs, his father protecting her with his arms as she took each step. Her voice spoke volumes of being annoyed but she stopped fighting him off. It wasn't new the fact that Yoshino and Shikaku would gush all over her and their grandchild.

Shikamaru smiles warmly, puts his hands in his pocket and goes up the stairs to catch up to them. Along with his father they are both helping her get down much to the look of chagrin on her face. He has his arm around her waist, the other taking a hold of her hand.

Once they reach the bottom stairs both of them are softly pushed away. Temari has her eyes scrunched together, her eyes a small fire burning up.

"I'm hungry. Feed me." She says simply as she crosses her arms and puts them atop her belly.

Shikamaru wants to laugh at how childish she looks. Her hair is down and has grown a few inches. The troublesome woman had actually gotten very lazy. If she wasn't busy with the Hokage she was doing either two things; sleeping or eating. He praised her fast metabolism for being able to eat as much as Choji and not gain more weight than she deserved. Ino was envious of her.

The black kimono with the Nara clan symbol in green hugs her maternal body perfectly. Sighing heavily trying to control his hormones he asks. "Do you want to go get something to eat?"

Shikaku interrupts, "I'm sure Yoshino can cook you something."

"I want barbecue." Temari glares at her father-in-law earning her a chuckle from him.

"Alright you two be careful I've got to go do some errands." He says but before he leaves he gives her belly one slight rub.

"Let's go." She whines at him grabbing him by the collar and shaking him furiously.

He grabs her by waist and grins at her. Damn that woman even in her pregnant state he found himself remotely attracted to her. Shikamaru leans down to kiss her but she turns her head away.

"People will see."

"Tch. I don't care." He says and pulls her chin towards him capturing her lips; she puts up no struggle this time.

Her brothers made another visit on Temari's sixth month of pregnancy. Gaara managed to ease his way out of his duties because Hinata offered to take over him with the help of Matsuri and Baki for the time he was away.

Like always his mother offered her home to them during their stay. Though they spent most of their time with their sister. If he thought his parents and himself were bad they were nothing compared to those two. His poor wife couldn't even move an inch without her two new bodyguards hovering over her. The troublesome woman threw one of the biggest tantrums he'd ever have to witness, fortunately for them Temari can be easily calmed down with food now and she forgot about the whole ordeal.

He watched as his wife devoured the food on the dinner table that evening. Three plates filled up to the top were set in front of her. The four of them were having dinner in his home. He finally opted himself to buy a table to put in the dining room considering their family was beginning to grow. Also it helped for when visitors came over, which was a lot now that Temari was pregnant.

The puppet master interrupts the silence. "So Temari do you know what you're gona have?"

"Nope." She answers nonchalantly.

"Aren't you curious?" This time Gaara asks.

"I want it to be a surprise." She answers happily.

"And you're okay with that?" Kankuro asks him.

"I don't have a choice." Shikamaru grumbles.

Temari had blackmailed everyone who ever did a check up on her that if they told either him or her the gender of their baby she'd kill them. A pregnant woman was never to be taken lightly, especially Temari.

Shikamaru was dying to know but didn't have any other alternative than to wait for the remainder of the three months. He wanted a girl but he knew things didn't work that way. Already his dream of having a submissive wife was destroyed the moment the woman flashed her cunning smile. He wouldn't be surprised if the order of the way he wanted his children would be sabotaged by the troublesome woman as well.

* * *

The cold weather breezes in through Ichiraku's Ramen place. It's cold and she really doesn't want to be outside. As much as she tried to fight him off he just wouldn't budge. Naruto was one determined guy. Temari only gave in because he promised her food, no matter the cost. Like always he chose ramen.

At first she wasn't sure what he wanted, he only said he needed to talk to her. Then he started going on and on about the future of the village. It didn't take long to catch up when he kept on mentioning that he was going to need help when he took over as Hokage the following month. New Year, new Hokage. Tsunade was more than ready to go off again and lose all her money on gambles.

Even though Temari knew where that conversation was headed she let him talk nonstop. The noodles were much more interesting to her as she took her second plate. Finally after what felt like forever he finally got to the point.

Naruto wanted Shikamaru to take over Shizune's position being as she was leaving with Tsunade. Shikaku was still not ready to retire so the spot for jonin commander was still unavailable. She was sure that no matter how much he didn't want it he'd get stuck with it too anyways. No matter how hard everyone tried convincing her husband he said it was too troublesome. She never bothered to question him; she figured he was just too lazy for so much work. Being smart sure sucked for him.

Of course their last resort was her she supposed. Who else could force Shikamaru into doing something he didn't want to? Her.

"So you want me to convince Shikamaru to be your assistant?" I asked pushing my bowl aside.

"Heh yeah. So can you?" Naruto says sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"I can try but I won't guarantee you anything."

"Aw come on Temari! Scare him! That always seems to work."

In that moment right as she was getting ready to give him one of her deadly glares a splash was heard and she felt moisture on her black pants.

"Temari! You peed on yourself!?" Naruto yelled grabbing the attention of everyone in the restaurant.

"No you idiot my water just broke!" Temari barked at him.

"Does that mean the baby's coming!?" panicked Naruto.

"Yup." Temari looked at him annoyed.

"I-I-I got to go find Shikamaru!" Naruto starts running out, "Don't leave Temari I'll find him for you!"

She heard hundreds of puffs and then she heard Naruto's voice screaming 'Shikamaru!' a million times. Turns out Naruto had used hundreds of clones to scavenger for her husband. His clones were scattered all over the village.

Temari was not alarmed though; she had gone through the steps of what to do especially with Yoshino and Ino whom practically drilled them in to her mind. She had time to go pick up her stuff and go to the hospital. Naruto was already looking for Shikamaru anyways. Saves her the trouble.

"Umm... Sorry about that." Temari tells Teuchi and lets her off considering the situation.

Temari is in tortourous pain. She had never even been seriously hurt back when she was on active duty. Scratches were the most she got. This was by far the most painful thing she ever had to go through.

Shikamaru was right by her side holding her hand while she pushed. She supposed she'd tell him about Naruto's plan later; right now was not the time.

It's finally over and she hears the crying sound of her and Shikamaru's baby.

**I feel like I rushed it too much? Not so proud of it :/ Idk you guys tell me what you think. Sorry for taking long to update even though I promised I'd do it sooner but well took a break after all that school I was exhausted. Well next chapter is the epilogue and that's it. It's gona be a short chapter. And when I say short i mean really short.**


	17. Chapter 17

**So here's the last chapter for this story. Thanks to everyone who stuck with me since the very beginning! This was my first fanfiction and I still have yet a lot to learn. Sorry for the last rushed chapter but as I was writing it I realized that after they got together I didn't have anything planned. I'm trying to save all my ideas for later stories or one-shots that I'm planning. I'm still debating. Anyways thanks so much for the reviews and all the positive feedback I received. I could have never finished this story without you guys! Well hopefully I will post up something new sometime soon. **

**Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

_**~Epilogue~**_

Shikamaru lets out a sigh of content as he crosses his hands behind his head for support. He is lying down on the fresh grass that still smells like rain from the previous day. As his eyes close he hears the exact same sounds and movements he made coming from the person next to him. Well more like little person, an exact replica of him.

Altogether one could say that indeed his son was a Nara, except for the eyes, they were the very same green as his troublesome wife. That was a new one for his clan. None the less much to Temari's chagrin little Asuma was exactly like his father. Not only in the appearance, but from the spiky pony tail to his sluggish remarks about how troublesome everything was. A very angry Temari made a fit when their son's first word was "twusum."

Several yards away the yell of a toddler was heard calling out their names. He hears Asuma grumble, Shikamaru sighs, gets up and dusts the dirt off his pants.

"Mommy said it's time for lunch!" Shikari yells.

His three year-old daughter has inherited the same fierce attitude from his mother. He figures it's his payback from Temari for his first five years of a peaceful start at fatherhood. She looks exactly like Temari, except her eyes are the same brown as his. Her golden blonde hair is up only in two pony tails. Her vocabulary is excellent considering her age. Both of his children inherited his brains.

"We're coming. You troublesome child."

Shikari pouts, "Mommy said I can hit you if you don't hurry up!"

"Tch, of course she did."

"Come on!" Shikari says as she drags her big brother towards their home.

Asuma mutters under his breath but follows anyways. Despite the fact that he avoids Shikari like the plague he always does as she says. Probably so he doesn't have to hear her yells but Shikamaru knows better. Asuma looks out for his little sister more than anything no matter how much he complains about it.

The three of them take a seat in the dining room, waiting for Temari to bring in their food. His wife enters with various plates in hands, he never did quite figure out how she did that. Sure they both have aged slightly; it has been nine years of marriage after all.

To him she looks the same though. Their features have matured but even then he still has yet to find a wrinkle on her face. Her attitude is still the same, bossy and very troublesome. Yet when alone and the children are nowhere in sight he gets to witness her gentlest moments.

She nags at Asuma as they start eating, their daily ritual. This time she has taken matter into her own hands and has made sure that Asuma does not fall asleep during class like Shikamaru did. Had it not been for that he would have been at the top of his class.

He sees Shikari struggle to cut her chicken and he does it for her. She gives him a wide smile as she takes a bit of her food. Shikamaru chuckles at his daughters actions that are so much like his wife. He taps the top of her little head and kisses her lightly on her forehead.

"Let's play ball!" Shikari orders Asuma as she drags him outside right the minute he has taken his last bite.

Shikamaru watches as Temari takes all the dirty wishes into the kitchen. He follows her and stands by the entrance, observing her every move.

"What?" she asks.

"Nothing." Shikamaru shrugs but walks towards her.

He pulls her by the waist and kisses her, the intensity of their passion never diminished throughout the years. They pull out breathlessly and Temari smiles at him, the smile she reserves for him and their children.

Shikamaru pulls her into a hug burying his face in her shoulder.

"I love you." He whispers in her ear.

"I love you too." Temari answers back but grabs a hold of his face so that she can say it while looking at his eyes.

He cherishes the words that both of them don't say quite often to each other. Words are needless when their actions speak much louder towards their feelings for each other.

Tearing their eyes apart from each other they go on about their daily lives. Shikamaru helps her wash the dishes. Both of them take advantage of the few minutes they get during the day with each other before Asuma comes in complaining that Shikari beat him with the ball again.

Shikamaru's live is anything of what he imagined it would be when he was twelve. In fact it was anything but troublesome and exhausting. As he walks outside though and watches his wife play a game of catch with their two children, all three smiles go unnoticed. Most of all he sees the woman and the mother of his children that he fell in love with. Troublesome and all, he wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
